They hate but they love
by Gaelle-gender-fic
Summary: Ils se détestent au point de vouloir tuer l'autre mais ils connaîtront ensemble la pire des souffrances pour eux : l'amour.
1. Chapter 1

Ikebukuro, quartier fréquenté de Tokyo, principalement actif dans le domaine du commerce, de la restauration et du spectacle. Le quartier est également le théâtre d'action violente commise par différent gangs, les gangs des couleurs. Il n'y a pas que les gangs qui causent le trouble là-bas. C'est également le terrain de jeux de deux « meilleurs ennemies ». Les deux étaient justement, encore, en train de semer le malheur et la destruction dans les rues. Un blond habillé en barman suivait une jeune femme vêtue de noir. Il la menaçait et lui criait des injures tout en lui jetant des panneaux stop pour tenter d'arrêter sa course alors qu'elle riait à cœur joie.

Shizuo : Izaya !

Un nouveau panneau valsa dans les airs avant de s'écraser au sol comme ses prédécesseurs. Celui qui avait la force d'arracher tout ses pauvres panneaux, c'était Shizuo Heiwajima, reconnu comme étant l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro. Celui-ci vit l'une des manches de sa chemise se faire arraché par une lame filant au vent. Son regard se porta sur la demoiselle brune au manteau noir, elle tenait plusieurs lames de ce genre entre ses doigts. Elle affichait également ce sourire que Shizuo jugeait insupportable.

Izaya : Voyons Shizu-Chan ! Ont ne parle pas de cette manière a une jeune fille, il n'y a qu'un grossier personnage pour dire des choses pareil !

Et celle qui appelait l'autre « Shizu-chan », c'était Izaya Orihara, une puissante informatrice.

Shizuo : Je t'ai dit, ferme-là avec ce nom… ! Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire ? J'ai un nom et c'est Shizuo Heiwajima ! Reviens là sale peste !

Izaya : Essaie plutôt de m'attraper.

On entendit un dernier ricanement avant de voir une forme se mouvoir rapidement entre les passants. Shizuo n'hésita pas à partir à la poursuite de l'informatrice sur qui, il continua de lancer des poteaux. Il entendait au loin le rire d'Izaya qui se fichait royalement de lui. Il augmenta la cadence pour apercevoir de nouveau de longs cheveux ébène se voler dans le vent. Il vit également ses longues jambes couvertes de bas noirs, il avait tellement envie de les briser pour l'empêcher de lui échapper. Une fois de plus, il lança un panneau de signalisation sur elle. Elle esquiva de justesse. D'un coup, Izaya accéléra avant de s'engouffrer dans une ruelle sombre. Shizuo la suivit. Le rire cristallin de la brune le guider et la haine envers Izaya le poussait à continuer. Le bout de la ruelle menait sur un quartier commerçant avec une route en plein milieu. Shizuo s'arrêta, il chercher Izaya du regard. Soudain, il la vit sur le trottoir d'en face, mélanger à la foule. Elle lui faisait face, le regardant de ses yeux rouges. Un sourire lui ornait toujours les lèvres.

Shizuo : Garce !

Shizuo avança sur la route mais sa marche fut stopper par un camion qui le percuta. On entendit aussitôt des cris venant de la foule ainsi qu'un rire que personne ne remarqua. Izaya se dirigea vers le camion qui s'était arrêté, le chauffeur était paniqué.

Izaya : Un monstre peut facilement survivre à ça, n'est-ce pas Shizu-chan ?

Elle appuya particulièrement sur le surnom. D'un coup, le camion bougea et se retrouva dans les airs.

Shizuo : Sa…Lope…

Izaya fit un grand sourire au blond qui s'était enfin relevé. L'informatrice lui tourna le dos et se mise à marcher avant de faire un signe de la main.

Izaya : Bye-bye Shizu-chan !

Encore ce surnom…Cette fois s'en était assez ! Shizuo lança le camion sur Izaya qui eut tout juste le temps de s'abaisser. Il n'y eut que ses cheveux qui avaient touché le dessous du camion qui s'était écraser sur le trottoir d'en face. Personne n'avait été blessé mais tout le monde crier. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un attrapa Izaya par la capuche de son manteau. Elle se retrouva les pieds à 20 centimètres au-dessus du sol. Il n'y en avait qu'un qui pouvait réussir à la porter comme ça…Elle tenta une rotation pour faire face à son porteur. Sans surprise, c'était Shizuo.

Izaya : Shizu-chan…J'ai ma robe qui remonte…

Shizuo : J'en ai rien à ciré !

Izaya : Alors comme ça tu aimes mater ?

Shizuo : Plutôt crever que de poser mes yeux sur toi !

Izaya : C'est pourtant toi qui rougi en ce moment même, tu profites d'une jeune fille sans défense…

Shizuo : Je rougi pas connasse ! Je suis énervé ! Et puis tu n'es pas du tout sans défense ! Tu as des couteaux partout sur toi ! Regarde ce que tu as fait à ma chemise !

Shizuo montra son bras à la brune qui leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer de la situation. Pour s'occuper un peu, elle se balancer doucement en affichant une mine boudeuse à Shizuo qui grincer des dents.

Izaya : C'est qu'une chemise.

Shizuo : Pétasse…

Izaya : C'est pas bien de dire ça Shizu-chan…

Shizuo : Ferme un peu ta gueule putain !

Shizuo lui hurla en plein visage. Izaya du même s'essuyer le visage car elle avait reçut un postillon.

Izaya : Tu pourrais t'excuser tout de même.

Shizuo : Même pas en rêve ! Je vais même en rajouter !

Pour confirmer ses dires, Shizuo prit le couteau qu'Izaya lui avait lancé tout à l'heure et qu'il avait gardé. D'un geste brut, il fit une grande fente sur le côté de la robe d'Izaya qui ne broncha pas. Shizuo quant à lui avait l'air fier. Il regarda Izaya d'un air de défis.

Shizuo : Après tout, ce n'est qu'une robe.

Un long silence s'installa avant que la brune ne lâche un bâillement.

Izaya : C'est bon, tu as finis ? J'en ai marre de faire mumuse…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Le réveil sonna. Une main sorti de la couverture et fit valser l'objet bruyant qui, une fois à terre, cessa de faire du bruit. On entendit des plaintes. Une tête brune sorti de la couverture. Le reste d'un corps dénudé suivit le mouvement. La brune ouvrit un peu plus ses beaux yeux rouges. Elle attrapa une télécommande sur sa table de chevet, elle appuya sur l'un des boutons et aussitôt, les stores de sa baie vitrée s'ouvrir, offrant une vue sur tout Shinjuku. Enfin, elle se décida à sortir de son lit. L'on put voir un corps munie d'une peau si pâle mais pourtant couverte de bleu. Izaya se planta devant son grand miroir et constata que Shizuo ne l'avait pas raté. Il aurait juste pu le donner un coup plutôt que de la lancer dans les airs pour qu'elle percute un mur. Bref…Malgré sa nudité, Izaya alla jusqu'à sa salle de bain qui se trouvait à côté de sa chambre. Elle prit une douche rapide pour ensuite retourner jusqu'à sa chambre, mais cette fois vêtue d'une serviette. La brune ouvrit son dressing et y prit tout d'abord des sous-vêtements qu'elle enfila rapidement. Son regard se porta sur sa robe déchirée toujours étalée sur le sol. Elle était fichue. Par chance, les habits ce n'était pas ce qui manquait à Izaya. Son dressing était gigantesque. Elle mit des bas noirs qui lui remonter à mi-cuisse. Puis, elle enfila une robe noire à manches 3/4 mettant ses formes en valeur. Une fois habillée, elle se maquilla un peu et brossa ses longs cheveux noirs lisses. Notre informatrice était fin prête. Elle attrapa son portable posé sur son lit et regarda ses messages. Elle régla tout ça en dix minutes. La jolie brune se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour y prendre son café, ensuite elle alluma son énorme écran plat ornant le mur ainsi que son ordinateur. Une bonne informatrice se devait d'avoir un matériel à la pointe de la technologie. Elle s'assit dans son grand fauteuil face à son bureau. Elle ne tarda pas à entendre les informations à la télé. Tout en buvant son café, elle appuyait sur les touches de son clavier pour vérifier le chat.

Izaya : Rien d'intéressant…

Izaya soupira et se rejeta en arrière pour atterrir sur le dossier de son fauteuil. La jeune femme sentait l'ennui à pleins nez et elle détester ça. S'ennuyer était la pire des choses qui puisse lui arriver. Elle ne supporter pas cela. Pas le choix, elle devait sortir. Elle quitta donc son bureau et se dirigea vers la sorti. Elle enfila ses talons rouges et c'était parti. Une fois en bas de son immeuble, elle appela un taxi qui l'emmena à Ikebukuro. Le trajet ne dura pas très longtemps. Izaya avait prévu de faire les magasins. Puisque Shizuo lui avait détruit l'une de ses robes, elle n'avait qu'à s'en acheter une nouvelle. Elle alla donc jusqu'à son magasin favoris. Il se trouvait à l'intérieur du Sunshine City situé dans l'est d'Ikebukuro. Izaya ne prit pas longtemps à arriver. Elle aimait faire les magasins mais elle détester avoir une vendeuse auprès d'elle, ça l'irritait. Finalement, elle accrocha sur une robe rouge cerise à seulement 5000 yens. Son achat terminé, Izaya sorti du Sunshine et vit qu'il était bientôt midi. Etant donné qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, son ventre commencé à réclamer. Elle eut une soudaine envie de sushi au thon. A bas les régimes ! C'était tout à fait égale à Izaya puisqu'elle faisait l'équivalent d'un moi de sport à chaque fois qu'elle croissait Shizu-chan et qu'elle s'amusait avec lui. Un humain ordinaire serait déjà mort face à ce monstre. Izaya ria toute seule en pensant à ça. Elle se demandait même si elle allait croiser Shizuo aujourd'hui ! Bonne question. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas toucher à sa nouvelle robe, ça serait dommage. Pour revenir à son estomac, Izaya avait une destination bien précise. Le Russia Sushi ! Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart d'heure pour arriver là-bas. Une fois sur les lieux, la brune ne tarda pas à se faire accueillir par un grand homme noir portant l'uniforme du restaurant. Celui-ci distribué des tracts. C'était Simon Brezhnev.

Simon : Ça faisait longtemps Izaya.

Izaya : En effet Simon.

Simon : Tu viens manger ?

Izaya : Oui.

Simon : Je suppose que tu vas prendre comme d'habitude ! Les sushis de thon rouges ! Ha ha !

Izaya : On ne peut rien te cacher.

Simon : Une si belle jeune fille n'a pas besoin de faire attention à sa ligne après tout !

Izaya : Vous feriez une réduction à une belle jeune fille ?

Simon : Peut-être ! Allez je t'accompagne !

Les deux amis entrèrent dans le restaurant, Izaya s'installa au bar. Simon remarqua le sac que portait Izaya.

Simon : Tu as fait du shopping ?

Izaya : Oui, Shizu-chan a déchiré l'une des mes robes hier alors j'en ai profité pour m'en acheter une autre.

Simon : C'est lui qui t'a fait des bleus ?

L'expression joviale d'Izaya disparu tout d'un coup. Elle avait une mine sérieuse. Elle aperçut les bleus en question. Ils étaient sur son poignet, elle recouvrit celui-ci aussitôt. Elle afficha à nouveau un grand sourire.

Simon : Tu veux combien de sushi ?

Izaya : Je ne sais pas trop, six ?

Simon : Six sushis pour la demoiselle.

Simon se mit tout de suite à faire les sushis d'Izaya devant ses yeux. La brune tapa un peu sur son portable jusqu'à ce que Simon lui tende son assiette.

Simon : Bon appétit.

Izaya : Merci.

Izaya commença à manger. L'expression sur son visage était l'incarnation du bonheur. C'était comme si des petites fleurs volait autours d'elle tellement elle était contente.

Izaya : C'est trop bon.

Simon : Content que ça te plaise même s'il en faut peu pour te rendre heureuse !

Izaya : Le thon rouge c'est la vie !

Dit-elle avec tout le sérieux et toute la conviction du monde. Simon se mit à rire en voyant la tête de la petite brune qui se délecter de ses sushis. Elle en redemanda même quatre. Son ventre finis par caler après dix sushis.

Izaya : Je suis comblé.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Il était midi, Shizuo et Tom arpenté les rues d'Ikebukuro. Shizuo regardait autours de lui.

Tom : Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Shizuo : Non, au contraire, j'évite.

Tom : Izaya, c'est ça ? Décidément, vous n'arrêtez pas tout les deux.

Shizuo : Je déteste cette fille…Son rire insupportable, son corps qui parait fragile et innocent mais qui en réalité cache une sale garce ! Et puis son sourire…Son sourire !

Tom : N'en dit pas plus mais tu sais, avec la façon dont tu la décris, on pourrait croire que tu l'aimes bien, plutôt bien !

Tom se mit à rire aux éclats ! Shizuo quand à lui, regardait son vieil ami avec un regard de tueur. Tom et lui était associé, il était collecteur de dettes et Shizuo lui servait de garde du corps. Les deux hommes avaient beaux êtres amis depuis le collège, Shizuo ne supporter pas ce genre de plaisanterie.

Tom : Ça te dit d'aller manger un morceau ?

Shizuo : D'accord…

Tom : Allez, arrête de faire cette tête, je t'invite ! Je sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai envie de sushi ! Techniquement, le Russia Sushi n'est pas loin !

Tom et Shizuo allèrent donc au restaurant. Shizuo chercha Simon du regard, c'était bizarre qu'il n'était pas dehors à distribuer des tracts. Il devait surement être à l'intérieur. En effet, le blond vit le grand homme derrière le bar. Il discutait avec une jeune fille brune dos à eux. Peut-être sa petite amie ? Shizuo n'y prêta pas attention longtemps, il alla plutôt s'assoir avec Tom à une table non loin du bar. Shizuo continua d'observer quelque fois Simon et la demoiselle dont il ne voyait toujours pas le visage. Néanmoins, il les entendait parler. Ils parlaient ruse. Shizuo ne comprit pas un seul mot de leur conversation. Il laissa tomber et choisi plutôt son menu sur la carte. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de sushi…Plutôt de ramen…Par chance, il y avait justement un menu qui en contenait. Shizuo fit son choix, Tom aussi. A ce même moment, Simon vint les rejoindre.

Simon : Vous avez commandé ?

Tom : Oui.

Aussitôt Simon prit les commandes.

Shizuo : Simon, ça fait longtemps que tu as une copine ?

Simon resta perplexe quelques instants avant de se tourner vers le bar où la jeune fille était toujours assise, elle était toujours dos à eux. Soudain, il se mit à paniquer.

Simon : Heu…Oui ! Oui ! Quelques temps !

Shizuo : Elle est russe ?

Simon : Oui !

Shizuo : Tu nous la présente ?

Simon : Non ! Elle…Elle…Elle est très timide avec les hommes qu'elle ne connait pas !

Shizuo : Tu sais, apars à Izaya je fais de mal à aucune fille.

Shizuo et Tom se mirent à rire. Simon lui avait chaud, il s'essuya le front avec sa manche et ne faisait que regarder la fille au bar avant de porter son regard sur les deux hommes.

Simon : Je…Je vais faire préparer vos plats !

Simon se hâta de quitter les deux amis qui le regardèrent partir en courant.

Shizuo : Il était bizarre.

Tom : En effet. De plus, je crois qu'on a oublié de commander les boissons.

Shizuo : Je vais y aller, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Tom : Une bière.

Shizuo alla donc jusqu'au bar, Simon n'y était plus. Le blond n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Son regard se porta sur « la petite amie de Simon ». Elle taper sur son portable. Elle avait de très long cheveux noir…Ça lui faisait penser à quelqu'un. Il décida d'entamer la conversation.

Shizuo : Excusez-moi, vous êtes la petite amie de Simon.

La jeune fille voulut tourner la tête vers Shizuo mais d'un coup, Simon plaça une carte de menue devant le visage de Shizuo.

Simon : Shi…Shizuo ! Je crois que tu as oublié de commander des boissons !

Shizuo : J'étais justement venu pour ça, je voudrais un soda et Tom une bière.

Simon : C'est noter ! Tu peux retourner à ta table ! J'arrive tout de suite !

Shizuo n'insista pas, il s'éloigna un peu avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois pour tenter de voir le visage de cette mystérieuse fille qui enfin, tourna la tête. Le regard de celle-ci ne croisa pas celui de Shizuo. Elle se baissa juste pour attraper son sac et enfila son manteau. Un manteau noir avec une capuche à fourrure… Shizuo ne connaissait que trop bien ce manteau. D'un coup, il attrapa une chaise et fit sur le point de la jeter avant que quelqu'un ne l'en empêche. Shizuo se tourna, c'était Tom.

Tom : Laisse.

Shizuo porta à nouveau son regard vers cette fille au sourire si insupportable qui en réalité n'était pas la petite amie de Simon mais sa pire ennemie. Il serra les dents avant de reposer la chaise au sol. La fille ne le vit même pas, elle se contenta de payer et de dire au revoir à Simon, en japonais. Simon la raccompagna et lui souhaita de passer une bonne journée. Shizuo n'avait qu'une envie, partir à sa poursuite mais il se dit que la violence n'était pas la meilleure des solutions.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

La journée touchait à sa fin. Le soleil se couchait sur le Japon. Il y en avait un qui regardait justement le coucher de soleil. Shizuo fumée une cigarette à sa fenêtre. Celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas remis des événements du restaurant. Cette Izaya, pourquoi diable était-elle toujours là où il était ?! Et dire qu'il l'avait trouvez jolie de dos…Il se détester pour avoir eu cette pensée, si seulement il avait vu sa face d'insecte insignifiant… ! De plus, il n'avait même pas pu lui régler son compte. Le blond était dégouté de la situation et le fait qu'Izaya ne l'ai pas regardé, l'énerver encore plus mais la prochaine, il ne la laissera pas filer.

A Shinjuku, il y en avait une autre qui regardait le soleil se coucher derrière sa baie vitrée. Par ailleurs, elle était aussi en train de prendre son bain en écoutant de la musique classique. Rien ne semblait la déranger mais pourtant, il affichait une triste mine. Elle était encore en train de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure au Russia Sushi. Certes elle avait eut chaud mais il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu embêter son cher Shizu-Chan. Néanmoins, elle se mit à rire lorsqu'elle se rappela que Shizuo l'avait prise pour la petite amie de Simon ! La bonne blague ! Jamais elle ne sortirait avec un homme comme Simon ! Il avait beau être très fort, il n'était pas du tout son style. Izaya se rappela peu à peu qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de relation, même au lycée. D'un autre côté, elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse. Elle ne voulait pas faire comme toute ses humaines, s'ennuyer avec un garçon…C'était idiot…Même si elle avait reçut beaucoup de proposition de beau jeune homme, jamais elle n'avait accepté quoique ce soit. Elle n'était pas faite pour la vie en couple. Elle aimait se la jouer solitaire et créer le mal autours d'elle. Justement, elle avait rendez-vous avec un client à elle. Il fallait qu'elle aille préparer une description physique d'une personne dont la vie allait vite changer. Elle sorti donc de sa baignoire et alla se sécher. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'utiliser le sèche-cheveux. Elle enfila juste son peignoir gris et se rendit dans son bureau. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et pendant l'heure qui suivit, fit une description complète d'une personne pour l'un de ses clients. Elle allait surement recevoir le paiement demain soir. La tâche terminée, elle quitta son bureau et alla s'installer dans son canapé. Elle prit la télécommande de son écran et se mit à parcourir les chaines une par une. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Soudain, elle tomba sur une interview de Kasuka Heiwajima, et oui c'était le petit frère de Shizuo. C'était un acteur célèbre, il venait justement de jouer dans un nouveau film. Les petites sœurs d'Izaya étaient fane de lui…Justement…En parlant de ces deux, c'est vrai qu'elles allaient passer trois jours chez leur grande sœur. Le visage de celle-ci s'assombrit. L'ambiance dans le loft allait être terrible…Ses petites sœur, Mairu et Kururi, étaient de vraie petites pestes perverses… Surtout Mairu…Celle-là ! Izaya n'avait qu'une envie, s'était de lui faire la misère. Sauf que généralement, c'était l'inverse. Mairu était diabolique, un peu comme Izaya mais rien ne pouvait égaler le pouvoir de l'ainé en ce qui concerner de répandre le mal. Celle-ci en était d'ailleurs assez fière même si ça réputation causer du tord à ses petites sœurs. Qui voudrait-être l'ami des sœurs d'une fille diabolique comme Izaya ? Rien qu'avec un texto, elle peut détruire une vie…Enfin bref ! Le principal était que ses sœurs ne lui en voulaient pas mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'Izaya était heureuse de devoir voir héberger ses sœurs à partir de demain…Elle était dans une belle galère…

.Le lendemain.

Le réveil n'avait pas encore sonné mais le bruit insupportable de la sonnette et de la sonnerie de portable retentissaient dans la tête d'Izaya qui était à deux doigts de craquer. Il était à peine 6h30 et le pire, était qu'aujourd'hui, c'était son jour de congé. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas fille unique ? Soudain, elle entendit un « Onee-san »…Izaya soupira avant de quitter son lit sans motivation. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre en satin rouge cerise avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle ouvrit.

Mairu : Salut Onee-san !

Kururi : Bonjour.

Izaya : Ça vous amuse de me réveiller… ?

Mairu : Le monde appartient à ce qui se lève tôt !

« Le monde appartient à ce qui se lève tôt », quelle belle connerie… Izaya affichait un regard de meurtrière. Si elle n'avait pas ses dix heures de sommeil, elle était de très mauvaise humeur. La preuve ici et maintenant. Izaya quitta l'entré et alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour préparer son café. Elle laissa ses sœurs se débrouiller avec leurs affaires.

Mairu : Notre chambre est prête ?

Izaya : J'ai pas eu le temps…Et c'est bon, je crois que vous êtes assez grande pour vous débrouiller.

Mairu : Tu es méchante Onee-san.

Izaya : Et toi tu es chiante.

Dit-elle en portant son café à ses lèvres. Elle s'assit à son bar et ouvrit les volets de sa baie vitré avec sa télécommande. Izaya ne regretter en aucun cas cet investissement que certains jugerait inutiles mais lorsque votre loft possède beaucoup de baie vitrée, c'est plus pratique.

Kururi : Onee-san, tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Izaya : Non.

Kururi : Ça te dérangerait de nous accompagnez cet après-midi ?

Izaya : Pourquoi ?

Mairu : Pour allez voir Kasuka bien sur !

D'un coup, Izaya se retrouver avec une photo de Kasuka en plein sur le visage. Mairu ne fit pas attention à l'expression de son ainée et se mis à fantasmer sur l'image qu'elle serrer contre sa poitrine.

Izaya : Je vais la tuer…

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Il était midi. Cela faisait quelques heures que Kururi et Mairu s'était installées chez leur grande sœur pour les trois jours à venir. Celle-ci était justement aux fourneaux. Elle qui, malgré ses talents de cuisinière et sa cuisine super fonctionnelle, n'aimait pas tellement préparer les repas…Elle était servis…Voilà donc comment Izaya s'était retrouvée à faire un repas pour trois plutôt qu'un et encore, elle a un appétit d'oiseau. Il n'y avait que les sushi au thon rouge qui faisaient exception ! C'était ce qu'Izaya préférée alors autant ne pas s'en privé. Cela se voyait d'ailleurs qu'elle ne manger pas beaucoup, elle était extrêmement fine sans pour autant être fragile. La belle brune venait de terminé. Elle avait préparé un Omuraisu, c'est-à-dire une simple omelette au riz. Elle n'avait pas voulu se compliqué la vie surtout qu'elle aurait pu faire la grasse mâtiné. Kururi lui avait gentiment préparée la table pendant que Mairu était en train de lire, ce qui étonné Izaya d'ailleurs…Celle-ci s'approcha de sa sœur et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Tout son corps se crispa. D'un coup, elle arracha des mains le magazine que lisait Mairu.

Mairu : Hey ! C'est à moi !

Izaya : Pas de porno chez moi !

Pour montrer son autorité, Izaya alla passer le magazine à la déchiqueteuse avant de servir les omelettes. Mairu boudée, Kururi était stoïque.

Mairu : Moi je voulais Hambagu…

Izaya : Tait-toi et mange.

Les trois : Itadakimasu.

Les filles commencèrent à manger. Izaya regardait du coin de l'œil Mairu qui s'amusait avec son Omuraisu. Kururi mangée sans rien dire.

Izaya : Si tu ne manges pas, tu n'iras pas voir Kasuka.

Mairu : De toute façon je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'y aller et que tu te force…

Izaya : Peut-être mais je veux vous faire plaisir…Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école ?

Mairu : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Izaya : Il se trouve que c'est à cause de moi que votre réputation à dégringoler.

Mairu ne répondit rien, Kururi non plus. Izaya souffla.

Izaya : Si vous voulez, ce soir on ira manger quelque part et vous commanderez ce que vous voulez, ça vous va ?

Kururi : C'est vrai ?

Izaya : Oui…Allez la petite peste à lunette, finis ton assiette.

Mairu leva les yeux vers sa grande sœur qui afficha un très léger sourire. Elle finit par manger. Le repas se passa plutôt bien. Quant elles eurent finis, Mairu et Kururi aidèrent Izaya à faire la vaisselle avant d'aller dans le canapé. Lorsque l'horloge indiqua 13h30. Les filles étaient prêtes à quitter le loft.

Izaya : Vous avez tout ?

Les jumelles : Oui !

Les filles quittèrent l'immeuble, un taxi les attendait. Les jumelles semblaient toute contentes, Izaya quant à elle, ne disait rien. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse des petits sacrifices de grande sœur même si cela de l'enchanter pas d'aller courir après un acteur. Il leur fallut peu de temps avant d'arriver à Ikebukuro, par chance, Izaya connaissait l'endroit par cœur donc la destination finale fut vite trouvée. Il y avait une foule de monde en pleine rue.

Izaya : Y'a pas de doute, c'est là.

Aussitôt lâchée, les jumelles se mirent à courir vers la foule avant de se faire attraper par la capuche.

Izaya : Minute vous deux, allez pas vous perdre comme des idiotes.

Mairu : T'inquiète pas Onee-san ! Au pire, on s'appelle !

Lorsque les filles se dégagèrent de l'emprise de leur grande sœur, elles partirent en courant.

Izaya : Hey !

N'ayant pas le choix, Izaya les suivit et se retrouva dans un troupeau « d'humains ». Elle qui n'aimait pas être à l'étroit, elle était servie… Elle étouffait déjà et il lui était impossible de partir. Elle voyait de loi le frère de Shizuo, il se faisait interviewer. Elle aperçut également ses sœurs qui sautaient partout. Izaya tenta de se frayer un chemin. Soudain, elle aperçut une tête blonde…L'homme porter un tenue de barman…

Izaya : Et merde…

L'informatrice se hâta de mettre sa capuche pour être plus discrète avant de tenter de s'éclipser mais la seule chose qu'elle réussi à faire, s'était de tomber par terre. C'était à peine si les fans ne la piétiner pas. Aucun moyen de se relever. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle se retourna vivement. La tête blonde qu'elle avait tenté d'évitée était désormais face à elle. Il lui tendait la main. Il ne l'avait surement pas encore reconnu.

Shizuo : Besoin d'aide ?

Izaya ne tenta pas le diable en attrapant la main de cette homme qu'elle considéré comme un monstre. Malheureusement, le destin était contre elle. Des fans les poussèrent et Shizuo tomba sur elle. Ils s'étaient donc tout les deux retrouvés étalés sur le sol. Izaya tenta de cacher son visage mais c'était trop tard, Shizuo l'avait vu.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

La foule était en délire. Il y avait du monde qui criait, qui hurlait le nom de la star. Les journalistes étaient tous là. Il y avait des flashs, des bruits d'appareils photos ainsi que d'autres choses autours d'eux. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour les deux ennemis au sol. Le regard brun croisa le regard rougeâtre. Shizuo était à quatre pattes au-dessus d'Izaya qui ne semblait paralysée. Il en était de même pour Shizuo.

Mairu : Onee-san ?

Soudain, Izaya revint à la réalité. Elle ramena ses jambes vers elle et donna un grand coup dans l'estomac de Shizuo qui se cambra en arrière, il n'avait pas eu très mal mais la pointe des talons d'Izaya lui causer quelques picotements dans l'estomac. Izaya se releva en vitesse et se fraya un chemin dans la foule pour échapper au blond qui ne tarda pas à se mettre à sa poursuite. Par chance, Izaya réussi à sortir de l'amassement de personne. Dès qu'elle fut libre de ses mouvements, elle se hâta de courir. N'importe quelle direction ferait l'affaire. Les joues d'Izaya étaient rouges et ce n'était pas à cause de l'effort. A vrai dire, elle-même n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La seule chose qui l'importait, c'était d'échapper à ce monstre, encore une fois. Elle courait, elle sauta par-dessus un banc, elle esquiva des passants ainsi que des panneaux de signalisation volant qui s'écraser violement au sol. Izaya s'engagea comme à son habitude dans les ruelles. Pour le moment, elle ne savait pas trop ou allez. Elle se contenter de courir aussi vite que possible. Elle parcourra plusieurs ruelles avant que le destin ne joue contre elle…Il y avait un cul de sac…

Shizuo : Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être perdue, Izaya… ?

La concernée se retourna pour faire face à Shizuo qui avancer progressivement vers elle, un panneau stop dans la main. Izaya fouilla rapidement dans sa poche et en sorti un couteau qu'elle lança droit sur Shizuo. Celui-ci le rattrapa avec la bouche et le brisa de ses dents. Izaya continua encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une main la saisisse au cou et ne la soulève à quelques centimètres du sol. Izaya manqua de suffoquer.

Izaya : Monstre…

Shizuo : C'est toi qui dis ça ? Espèce de garce…Tu as eu de la chance que Simon était là hier sinon je t'aurais fracassé le crâne.

Izaya : Quelle méchanceté, quelle violence…

Shizuo resserra un peu plus sa main autour de la gorge d'Izaya. Un filet de salive coula de la bouche de celle-ci.

Shizuo : J'ai pas de pitié pour quelqu'un qui a détruit ma vie.

Izaya : Détruire c'est un grand mot…Après tout…Je n'ai fais que t'accuser, ce n'est pas grand-chose…

Shizuo : Tu m'as accusé pour un crime que « tu » as commis !

Shizuo resserra encore un peu plus sa main jusqu'à ce qu'Izaya ne puisse presque plus respirer. Celle-ci commencer à tourner de l'œil mais elle se mise à rire alors que ce n'était pas du tout le moment.

Izaya : Tu es idiot Shizu-chan ! Comme si tu allais me faire regretter ce que j'ai fais ! Haha !

Shizuo s'énervé de plus en plus. Izaya riait aux éclats malgré les difficultés. Son fou rire finis, elle regarda Shizuo d'un air sinistre tout en gardant ce sourire psychopathe dont elle seule avait le secret.

Izaya : Même morte, je continuerais à te pourrir la vie…Rien que pour m'amuser…

Sans était trop. Shizuo serra bien fort la gorge d'Izaya et d'un coup, il la propulsa contre le mur. Izaya s'écrasa contre le béton avant de tomber au sol. Shizuo attrapa son panneau qu'il avait délaissé et s'approcha d'Izaya.

Shizuo : Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles…

C'est avec une violence sans égale que Shizuo frappa Izaya dans le dos avec la barre en fer du panneau. La brune hurla. Shizuo continua son martyre pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne cesse de crier…Elle avait surement perdu connaissance se disait-il mais il entendit un rire étouffé qui se transforma rapidement en rire strident et horrible. Malgré les blessures et le sang, Izaya riait. Oui, comme une folle. Shizuo grinça des dents et attrapa une nouvelle fois la brune par le col.

Shizuo : Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour crever ?!

Izaya : C'est simple…

Izaya attrapa les deux mains de Shizuo et les posa sur sa nuque. Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire.

Izaya : Sers très fort et tu serras jamais débarrasser de moi, ça ne devrait pas être difficile de tuer, pour un monstre.

Shizuo hésita longuement. Se débarrasser d'elle ? Ou ne pas le faire ? Maintenant qu'il le pouvait, pourquoi hésiter ? Néanmoins, voir Izaya mourir comme ça n'était pas suffisant. Elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Finalement, il la lâcha et se recula.

Shizuo : La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, tu souffriras comme jamais et après, je te ferais crever comme la sale bête que tu es.

C'est sur ces derniers, que s'en alla Shizuo.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

La brune chanceler toujours un peu. Elle ne s'était pas remise du choc et avait toujours un peu de mal à respirer. Ses yeux rouge sang étaient figés sur le miroir trônant dans sa salle de bain. Aucun sourire à l'horizon. Juste un regard meurtrier qu'on apercevait à travers ses longs cheveux noirs trempés lui cachant une partie du visage. Ses mains serraient les bords du lavabo. Elle regardait l'énorme marque autour de son cou. Elle avait toujours cette sensation de pression sur sa peau. Elle ne le supportait pas. C'était comme si Shizuo était toujours là. Elle avait faillit y passer cette fois…Ces mains si grande et si forte…Si dangereuse…Izaya les détestais. Soudain, celle-ci attrapa un de ses couteaux toujours dans sa poche et donna un violent coup dans le miroir qui éclata. Assez. Izaya ne voulait plus voir cette horrible chose sur sa peau si blanche. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Mairu et Kururi étaient rentrée.

Mairu : One-chan !?

Izaya : Je ne regrette rien…

Mairu : One-chan ?

Peu à peu, on entendit un rire très léger qui résonnait entre ces murs jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en rire de psychopathe. Izaya rien comme une folle. Elle se tordait de rire. Elle en pleurait presque. Elle cessa de rire pour laisser place à un sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents. Elle quitta la salle de bain et alla jusqu'à son bureau pour se mettre face à la baie vitré.

Izaya : Il va comprendre sa douleur…

Elle fit reposer son front contre la vitre qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts.

Izaya : Shizuo va mourir.

…

Il était là, à fumé sur son balcon, le regard posé sur le ciel. De la fumée sortis d'entre ses lèvres. Le blond essayait de se détendre mais pas moyen…Il avait toujours cette sensation de dégout. Il l'avait touché…Trop longtemps… Cette peau si blanche et si douce, il la détestait. Il avait l'impression de toucher un être fragile mais ce n'était que cette garce. L'une de ses mains agrippa la rempart du balcon qui se fissura sous cette force surhumaine. Il serra les dents. Rien que d'y penser, ça le mettait dans une colère noire. Pourquoi avait-il ce genre de relation ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait ça sans raison ? Juste pour s'amuser ? Qui avait ce genre d'hobby apars elle ? Et son sourire…Mon dieux son sourire ! Shizuo le haïssait. Son air enjoué et fier le mettait hors de lui mais pourtant…Il y avait quelque chose…Et ce quelque chose était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas tué tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Lui-même ne le savait pas.

…

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était un enfer. Elle se tournait et se retournait encore et encore dans son lit. Elle avait chaud et surtout, elle avait mal. Elle peinait à respirer. Elle tendit le bras vers sa lampe de chevet pour attraper son portable. Elle composa un numéro. Celui de Shinra, son médecin.

Shinra : Oui ?

Izaya : Shinra…

Shinra : Izaya ? Il n'est pas un peu tard pour parler ?

Izaya : J'ai un problème…J'ai du mal à respirer…

Shinra : Shizuo ?

Izaya ne répondit pas.

Shinra : Celty vient te chercher.

Il ne fallut que trente minutes pour arriver à la fameuse Celty. Elle emmena rapidement la brune chez eux. Aussitôt, Shinra ausculta Izaya. Il vint se poser près d'elle et non loin, se tenait une femme en combinaison de motard portant un casque. Le jeune médecin examina la brune.

Shinra : Il n'y a pas était de main morte…Je vais te prescrire une crème et des antidouleur.

Izaya : Merci…

Shinra : Quand allez-vous arrêter de vous battre tout les deux ? Vous allez finir par vous tuer.

Izaya : J'espère que ça arrivera…

Shinra : Ne dit pas de bêtise, je suis sûr que vous pourriez vous apprécié en réalité.

Izaya : Tu rêves…

La jeune femme en tenue de motarde s'approcha. Celty, car tel était son nom, tapa quelque mots sur son clavier de téléphone avant de montrer celui-ci à la brune. Le message disait « dis-toi que s'il t'a laissé en vie, c'est qu'il n'a pas un mauvais fond ».

Izaya : Mouai…

Shinra : Izaya…

Izaya : Quoi ?

Shinra : Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu sais bien que c'est en parti t'a faute s'il te court après à tout les coins de rues.

Izaya : A cause de mon charme irrésistible ?

Shinra : Izaya !

Izaya : Quoi ?

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Une heure était passé. Shinra s'occupait toujours d'Izaya. Celty les avaient quitté. Le jeune s'occupait d'appliquer quelque chose sur le cou de l'informatrice. Celle-ci regardait dans le vide mais semblait réfléchir. Ce qui n'échappa pas au garçon.

Shinra : Tu penses à Shizuo ?

Izaya : Pourquoi penserais-je à un monstre pareil ? Il a faillit me rompre le cou.

Shinra : Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Izaya : Arrête de me prendre pour une jeune jouvencelle timide face à l'homme qu'elle aime.

Shinra : Je n'ai rien dit, c'est toi qui fais des comparaisons.

Izaya : Je le lis dans tes yeux, les humains sont faciles à comprendre…Trop facile même…

Shinra : C'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas Shizuo ? Parce que tu n'arrives pas à le comprendre ?

Izaya : Ne dis pas d'ânerie.

Après cela, Shinra ne dit plus un mot. Il se contenta de sourire et quelque fois de rire. Izaya détourner le visage pour que l'autre binoclard ne la voit pas rougir.

…

Il porta une cigarette à sa bouche tout en admirant la vue. Ikebukuro de nuit. Près de lui, se trouvait la Dullahan. Celty et lui parlait ensemble depuis déjà qu'elle l'avait rejoins sur le balcon. Le sujet de la conversation : c'était Izaya. Bien sûr, ça n'enjoué pas le blond de devoir discuter sur le cas de cette « garce » mais Celty y tenait. Celle-ci continuait de marquer des choses sur son téléphone pour ensuite le montrer à Shizuo.

Shizuo : Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tuer ? Je trouvais que cette mort n'était pas assez atroce…

Celty lui donna pour réponse « dis-moi la vérité ». Shizuo rougit et détourna les yeux.

Shizuo : Je sais pas…Quelque chose m'en a empêcher…

Shizuo continua à fumer pendant quelques minutes. Celty lui écrit quelque chose sur son portable. « Tu l'aimes ? ». Shizuo se mit à rougir comme jamais.

Shizuo : Et puis quoi encore ?! Jamais je ne pourrais aimer une garce pareille ! Apars foutre la merde autour d'elle, elle sait rien faire !

Celty lui répondit « tu es dur avec elle ».

Shizuo : Non, réaliste…Qui pourrait sortir avec une fille comme elle ?!

…

Elle l'entendait. Caché derrière un mur, n'osant pas sortir de l'appartement. Son cœur se resserrait sous l'effet des paroles de Shizuo. Ses poings étaient serrés. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Celle de Shinra.

Shinra : Ne l'écoute pas…Il n'est pas sincère…

Izaya : Bien sur que si…Il dit la vérité…

Shinra : Izaya.

Izaya : Je rentre, mes sœurs vont s'inquiétez pour moi.

Izaya parcouru le salon rapidement pour quitter l'appartement à pas de course.

…

Le bruit de la porte qui claqua n'échappa pas à Shizuo qui se retourna instinctivement. Shinra arriva vers eux.

Shizuo : C'était quoi ?

Shinra : Une cliente qui vient de partir…Celty, tu pourrais la rattraper ? J'ai peur qu'elle ait un problème de respiration en cours de route à cause du stress.

Shizuo : Elle a quoi ?

Shinra : Quelqu'un a faillit l'étouffer et sa gorge est quelque peu endommagée.

Cette information fit aussitôt réagir Shizuo qui attrapa Shinra par le col. Le blond regarda le brun d'un air menaçant mais ceci ne sembla pas déranger l'autre qui rester calme.

Shizuo : C'était elle ?

Shinra : A ton avis.

Aussitôt, Shizuo lâcha Shinra et partit en courant. Celty voulu le suivre mais Shinra l'arrêta.

Shinra : Laisse-le faire.

…

Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle marchait dans les rues animées d'Ikebukuro. Ses jambes tremblaient, elle se demander si elle allait pouvoir rentrer jusque chez elle comme ça. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer mais là, elle était vulnérable. Alors qu'elle essayait de se calmer, elle vit un groupe de garçon se mettre autour d'elle.

? : Salut ma jolie.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

« Ma jolie »…Que c'était nul penser Izaya même normalement, elle aurait du avoir d'autre préoccupation. Elle analysa le groupe. Visiblement, ils ne faisaient parti d'aucun groupe, c'était juste des gars idiots qui jouer les gros durs. L'un d'entre eux s'avança vers la brune.

? : T'es drôlement sexy, ça te dis de venir avec nous ?

Izaya : Excusez-moi Messieurs mais je me dois de décliner votre invitation.

D'un coup, Izaya lança des couteaux qui fendirent l'air pour atterrir dans divers partis des hommes qui se tordirent de douleur. Izaya en profita pour courir et s'engouffrer dans une ruelle. Malheureusement, deux des hommes la suivait. Elle sauta sur une poubelle pour attraper une poutre suspendue qu'elle utilisa pour se propulser sur le rebord d'un bâtiment. Elle courait. Non loin, elle devrait faire un saut d'environ deux mètres pour pouvoir passer sur le bâtiment suivant. Pas le choix. Elle le fit. Sauf que lorsqu'elle sauta, elle sentit sa poitrine se resserrer, compressant son cœur et donc la coupant d'air. Izaya se rata. Elle retenait le bord du bâtiment, qu'elle avait atteint, à bout de bras. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester comme ça longtemps. Elle serrait les dents. Elle était à environ 10 mètres du sol et en-dessous se trouvait les deux grands gaillards qui attendaient que la demoiselle tombe. Izaya força pour essayer de remonter mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle était à bout. Alors qu'elle était prête à lâcher, la brune entendit un bruit énorme. Elle tourna la tête et vit un poteau voler dans les airs attrapant les deux molosses pour les envoyer valser au loin. Soudain, elle lâcha prise mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu croire, elle ne heurta pas violemment le sol. Quelqu'un l'avait rattrapé. La brune ouvrit les yeux et vit son meilleur ennemi. Celui-ci avait l'air très en colère. Izaya, qui avait voulu s'échapper, fut posé sur l'épaule de Shizuo qui n'était pas décider à la lâcher.

Izaya : Lâche-moi le protozoaire !

Shizuo : Ferme là un peu l'asticot !

Le blond se mit à marcher vers les deux colosses tout en portant Izaya, toujours à plats ventre sur son épaule.

Shizuo : Hey bande de con ! Celle-là, y'a que moi qui a le droit d'y faire du mal !

Izaya essaya de voir à quoi ressembler les deux gars. Ils tremblaient et s'était littéralement fait dessus. Izaya les regarda partir d'un air ennuyé. Shizuo se remit à marcher, toujours avec elle sur son épaule.

Izaya : Tu as l'intention de me lâcher ou pas ?

Shizuo : Ta gueule !

Izaya : « Celle-là, y'a que moi qui a le droit d'y faire du mal », c'était une déclaration d'amour ou quoi ?

Shizuo : Tu vas me faire gerber.

Lassée de la situation, Izaya faisait balancer ses jambes, ce qui déranger Shizuo.

Shizuo : Arrête-ça.

Izaya : Pourquoi ?

Shizuo : Parce que tu me fais chier !

Izaya : Tu n'as qu'à me lâcher.

Shizuo : Non.

Izaya : Pourquoi ?

Shizuo : Parce que.

Izaya : Ce n'est pas une réponse.

Shizuo : Ta gueule bon sang !

Izaya : Au secours, je me fais enlever par un macaque protozoaire.

Shizuo : La ferme vermine.

Izaya : Tu m'emmènes où au juste ?

Soudain Shizuo s'arrêta. On entendit un léger rire.

Izaya : Tu n'en as aucune idée. En fait, tu veux juste passé du temps avec moi.

Shizuo : Tu rêves ! Je vais juste te ramener chez toi !

Izaya : Tu ne sais même pas où j'habite.

Shizuo : Ben dis le moi !

Izaya : Non.

Shizuo : Pourquoi ?!

Izaya : Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu viennes un soir chez moi et que tu décides de profiter de mon petit corps frêle durant mon sommeil.

Izaya prit aussitôt un air innocent qui énerva Shizuo au plus au point.

Shizuo : Tu vas voir salope !

D'un coup, Shizuo lança Izaya dans les airs mais il n'avait pas prévu que celle-ci l'attrape par le col, faisant tomber le blond en arrière. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre. Dans sa chute, il fit face à une Izaya portant un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent justement des siennes. Le blond écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un gout de cerise sur ses lèvres. Cette garce, elle avait oser.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Cet horrible gout de cerise ayant envahit ses lèvres à l'instant. Jamais Shizuo ne pourrait l'oublier. Ni ce sourire malicieux qu'il avait vu avant d'atterrir par terre. Il aurait bien voulut la poursuivre mais celle-ci l'avait distancé avant de prendre un taxi. Le blond s'était donc retrouvé seul, parmi la foule, les joues rouges et la main sur la bouche.

Shizuo : Elle va me le payer.

…

Elle était enfin arrivée. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui la mena jusqu'à son loft. Pendant ce temps là, elle n'avait cessé de penser à ce qu'elle avait fait à Shizuo. Le contact entre leurs lèvres… Izaya se cogna brutalement la tête contre le mur de l'ascenseur. A ce moment même, elle regretter un peu son geste. Enfin, elle arriva au loft. Elle entendit le bruit de la télévision. Elle alla jusqu'au salon où elle trouva ses deux petites sœurs, affalée sur le canapé. Elles dormaient. La grande sœur s'approcha et prit le plaid non loin qu'elle utilisa pour couvrir ses sœurs. Et dire que demain serait la dernière journée qu'elles passeraient ensemble avant de se quitter pour un bon bout de temps… Après ça, Izaya alla se recoucher. Il devait être 4 heures du matin et elle était très fatiguée. Elle ôta tous ses vêtements sans prendre la peine d'allez se laver. Elle le ferait demain. Elle s'écroula dans son lit et se nicha dans sa couette. Avant de s'endormir, la jeune femme contempla la vue nocturne de Shinjuku tout en repensant à son baiser avec l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro.

Le soleil pénétrer la pièce. La brune ayant oublié de fermer les stores de la baie vitrée de sa chambre, s'était retrouvé avec les rayons du soleil en plein dans le visage. Elle se tortillait dans son lit, cherchant à éviter la lumière.

Mairu : One-chan !

Manquer plus qu'elles…D'un coup, la porte de la chambre de l'informatrice s'ouvrit. Les jumelles entrèrent.

Mairu : One-chan ! T'es réveillé ?!

Izaya : Laissez-moi tranquille…

Mairu : Réveille-toi feignante !

Izaya : C'est qui que tu traites de feignante ?!

Izaya se redressa vivement et fixa méchamment ses sœurs qui la regardait avec des yeux énormes. Mairu se mise à regarder et à toucher sa poitrine, jetant des regards perturbés à ses deux sœurs.

Mairu : Pourquoi j'ai pas une grosse poitrine moi ?! C'est pas juste !

Izaya : Sortez de ma chambre !

Izaya hurla tellement fort que ses deux sœurs partirent en courant. L'ainée se calma avant de sortir de son lit pour attraper son kimono noir qu'elle enfila sans tarder. Le décolleté offrait une belle vue. Mairu ne quitta pas cette vue lorsqu'Izaya vint les rejoindre dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

Izaya : Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Mairu faisait une tête d'enterrement. Izaya se mise à boire son café tranquillement.

Kururi : One-chan, tu as un copain ?

Izaya faillit s'étouffer avec son café. Elle avala difficilement.

Mairu : Avec une telle paire de nibard ça devrait pas être compliqué…

Izaya : Boucle la Mairu…Et non, j'ai personne…

Kururi : Pourquoi ?

Izaya : Parce que…Qui voudrait sortir avec moi de toute façon ?

Mairu : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Izaya : Pour rien…Oubliez…

A ce moment même, Izaya repensé aux paroles de Shizuo… Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, elle entendit l'un de ses téléphones sonner. Elle alla voir sur son bureau et prit l'objet en main. C'était la police. Ils voulaient des informations sur un trafiqueur de drogues. Rien de bien intéressant mais bon, ce genre d'affaire rapporter plutôt bien donc Izaya avait accepté. Elle s'était installer à son ordinateur pour prendre le peu d'informations qu'avait la police. La description des suspects, le lieu etc…Izaya fini de siroter son café tranquillement. Quand elle eu finis, elle alla prendre son bain en vitesse, lorsqu'elle sortit de la baignoire et se hâta vers sa balance. C'était devenu une obligation de se laver après son bain.

Izaya : Quoi ?!

Izaya semblait désespéré. Elle avait encore perdu 1 kilo. Ce qui la faisait descendre à 53 kilos. Si cela continuait, elle allait se transformer en squelette. Izaya retourna dans sa chambre sans motivation pour s'habiller. Sa tenue du jour, une robe rouge, des collants noirs et ses escarpins rouges. Elle se coiffa et se maquilla rapidement avant de partir. C'était parti pour enquêter sur cette affaire de drogue. Elle arriva rapidement à Ikebukuro. Aujourd'hui, elle espérait ne pas croiser Shizuo, non pas qu'elle avait peur à cause d'hier c'est juste que…En fait, si…C'était ça…

Izaya : Calme toi ma grande, après tout ! Il y a une chance sur 10 que tu vois le protozoaire aujourd'hui !

Alors qu'Izaya était en train de se rassurer, elle vit un panneau de signalisation voler au-dessus de sa tête.

Izaya : Et merde…

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

Elle avait couru quelque minutes pour allez se cacher. Enfin, elle comprit que le poteau ne lui était destiné. Visiblement, Shizu-chan avait des problèmes ailleurs. La brune en profita donc pour s'éclipser discrètement. Etant débarrasser du blond, l'informatrice repris tranquillement son travail. Elle se promena dans Ikebukuro pour accomplir son travail. Il ne lui fallut qu'une heure pour trouver l'endroit où se dérouler l'échange de drogue. Ne rester plus qu'à attendre les invités. Izaya remarqua au loin un numéro de téléphone sur le mur. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour repérer une chose pareille. La police avait du croire qu'il s'agissait du numéro d'un vieux pervers ou d'une femme en manque de compagnie voulant écarter les cuisses pour le premier venu. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de savoir à qui appartenait ce numéro. Izaya le composa et attendit que la personne réponde. C'était une voix d'homme. Pas de doute, c'était la cible. La brune joua donc la comédie, faisant croire qu'elle était une jeune lycéenne persécutée par ces camarades voulant un peu de drogue. L'homme l'avait cru. Ils avaient donc rendez-vous pour 23h. Après ça, Izaya appela son principal client : la police. Bien sur, elle allait jouer son rôle de comédienne jusqu'au bout et pour cela, il fallait donc qu'elle revienne à l'heure de l'échange. Ceci étant fait, Izaya repris son chemin et décida d'aller se poser dans un café ou plus précisément, dans un bar à chat. A peine arriver, la brune alla s'assoir dans un coin et elle ne tarda pas à être assailli par un magnifique chat angora gris. Elle le caressa tout en buvant son thé. La brune adoré ces adorables créatures. Elle avait toujours voulu en posséder un mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de le chercher. De plus, ses sœurs partez demain…Elle allait encore se trouver seule alors il faudrait peut-être qu'elle franchisse le pas.

Izaya : Pourquoi pas ?

Dit-elle en regardant le chat sur ses cheveux. Elle se balada dans l'énorme pièce tout en buvant son café. Elle était une cliente habituelle donc le personnel l'apprécié. Alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, une jeune serveuse vint lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas. Izaya lui fit part de son problème en ce qui concerné l'adoption d'un chat ou non. La jeune fille sauta de joie et expliqua à la brune qu'une femelle qu'ils avaient récupérée, avait eue des chatons. La demoiselle emmena alors Izaya voir la portée qui se trouvait à l'écart. La femelle était très belle malgré qu'elle soit un chat de gouttière. Il y avait six petits. La serveuse expliqua lesquels étaient des femelles et lesquels étaient des males. Izaya remarqua l'un des chatons, il était couché en boule. Son pelage était noir et il avait le bout de pattes blanches…Enfin, c'était plutôt elle. L'informatrice hésita longuement. Elle approcha sa main de la boule de poils qui aussitôt, lui lécha la main. Elle ne résista pas plus longtemps et finis par craquer. Le seul problème était qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir la prendre aujourd'hui, à cause de son affaire de 23h. La petite allait donc devoir attendre jusqu'à demain. Après ça, Izaya remercia la serveuse qui été ravie puis elle parti. Sur le chemin, la brune fit quelque emplette via internet. Si elle adoptait un chaton, il fallait qu'elle ait le matériel nécessaire. Elle avait donc commandé des croquettes, un bac à litière et son nécessaire, des gamelles, un arbre un chat de luxe, des jouets, un panier et d'autres fantaisie. Ceci étant fait, Izaya était tranquille. A une exception près. Il lui manquait un collier pour cette merveille. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir connaitre l'extérieur puisque Izaya vivait dans un loft mais celle-ci voulait tout de même prendre des précautions. Contrairement aux autres articles, Izaya ne commanda pas le collier sur internet. Elle était partie le chercher elle-même. Après tout, il lui rester pas mal de temps. Elle alla dans une grande boutique réputée à Ikebukuro. A peine avait-elle franchie le seuil de la boutique, qu'elle s'était faite harceler par des vendeuses. Bien sûr, elle les avait recalées. La brune se promena tranquillement dans la boutique. Soudain, un collier lui tapa dans l'œil. Un collier tressé en satin noir avec une pierre précieuse sur la médaille. Cette fois, Izaya accepta l'aide d'une vendeuse qui l'emmena jusqu'à la caisse. Izaya du supporter un horrible blabla parlant de promotions, de chiffre d'affaire etc…Une fois payé, elle parti vite. Izaya sorti son portable ou plutôt, l'un de ses portables, de sa poche et regarda un peu l'heure. Il était 19h. Elle avait plutôt bien flânée. Elle commençait à avoir faim. Pas la peine de réfléchir, elle savait déjà où elle devait se rendre pour combler le vide dans son estomac. Le Russian Sushi. Une fois arrivé, Izaya fut accueillit pas Simon avec un grand sourire.

Simon : Bonsoir Izaya !

Izaya : Bonsoir Simon.

Simon : Je te réserve une table ou tu préfères le bar ?

Izaya : Plutôt une table pour aujourd'hui.

Simon : Bien !

Le grand homme emmena la brune à une table près de la fenêtre. Izaya s'installa.

Simon : Izaya, que t'ai t-il arrivé ?

Izaya : Comment ça ?

Simon pointa du doigt le cou de la brune qui resta calme.

Izaya : Une petite bagarre avec Shizu-chan.

Il se passa quelques longues secondes de silence avant que Simon ne reprenne la parole.

Simon : T'a gorge doit être endommagée ! Aujourd'hui, je vais te mettre de la sauce sur tes sushis pour que tu les avales mieux !

Izaya : Merci Simon !

A un moment, Izaya cru que Simon allait l'empêcher de manger des sushis. Elle avait eu chaud. Simon avait toujours été très protecteur envers les autres. Elle se rappelait du temps où lorsque Shizuo et elle se battait au lycée et que Simon les attraper au vol pour les calmer. Après ça, les deux jeunes faisaient une bataille de mangeur de sushi. Bien entendu, Izaya gagner toujours haut la main car elle savait que Shizuo préférait le sucré au salée. L'informatrice n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir son repas arriver.

Izaya : Merci !

Simon : Je t'en prie…Tiens ! Tu es allé dans une animalerie ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais un animal !

Izaya : Je ne l'ai pas encore, j'irais la chercher demain.

Simon : Je suppose que c'est un chat !

Izaya : On ne peut rien te cacher…

D'un coup Izaya sorti son téléphone avec une photo de son futur bébé pleins de poils qu'elle mit sous le nez de Simon.

Izaya : Mais regarde cette petite merveille et son poils soyeux avec ses petites pattes blanches !

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

Il était précisément 23h10. On entendit un craquement. Pour être précis, c'était le bruit d'une mâchoire qui craquer sous la pression du talon d'Izaya. On entendait également ses rires. La brune souri comme jamais en rejetant la tête en arrière. Elle se délectait des cris de peur des acolytes de celui dont elle était en train de briser la mâchoire. Il n'était pas mort, juste évanoui. Ses collègues étaient tentés de fuir mais c'était impossible. Izaya les menacer avec un révolver en mains.

Izaya : Désolé Messieurs mais je crains de devoir vous garder avec moi plus longtemps que prévu…Cela ne devrait pas vous posez problème puisque je suis de charmante compagnie ? Ah…Vos visages sont adorables ! Tellement couvert de larmes, de sueur et remplit de peur…

La brune pencha la tête sur le côté, tel une poupée désarticulée. Son sourire était grand, comme celui du chat de Cheshire dans Alice au pays des merveilles. Ses yeux… N'en parlons pas ! Les hommes que la brune avait coincés pendant le trafic de drogue étaient tellement effrayés, qu'ils s'étaient fais dessus pour la plupart. On entendit une fois de plus le craquement de la mâchoire de l'homme qu'Izaya piétiner sous son talon. Soudain, on entendit la sirène des voitures de polices. Le bruit tenté tant bien que mal de couvrir les rires stridents d'Izaya. Ses rires se calmèrent d'un coup. Les policiers sortirent de leurs véhicules et entourent rapidement les hommes. Izaya se hâta de ranger ses couteaux et alla rejoindre un policier en prenant soin d'écraser une dernière fois le peu de dents qu'il rester à ce pauvre homme. Lorsqu'elle arriva près du policier, celui-ci lui passa discrètement une enveloppe pleine. Izaya la vérifia quelque peu. 59 037,2557 yens, le compte y était. Contente d'elle, la brune s'en alla le sourire aux lèvres.

…

L'eau était chaude, très chaude mais cela ne sembler pas la déranger. Au contraire, elle affichait un doux sourire. Ne dépasser de l'eau, que son le haut de son visage, à partir du nez. La brune s'amuser à faire des bulles avec sa bouche. L'ambiance était drôlement calme dans le loft. Les jumelles devaient être en train de dormir ou de regarder un horrible porno…C'est ce qu'Izaya craignait…Pourquoi diable ses sœurs avaient-elles ce passe-temps ? Nul n'avais la réponse à cette question mais bon, ce n'est pas ça qui allait déconcentrer Izaya durant son bain. Elle avait récemment acheté un produit de bain aux vertus calmantes au camélia rouge. Ce qui donner à l'eau et à la mousse, une couleur sang. De cette façon, on ne voyait pas la différence entre le vrai sang qui provenait de ses victimes et l'eau du bain. Néanmoins, Izaya ne pensez plus trop à son affaire de tout à l'heure…Elle penser plutôt au fait qu'elle avait faillit voir Shizuo tout à l'heure. A qui était donc destiné ce poteau ? Avec qui Shizuo était-il en train de se battre ? Qui avait-il massacré en lui brisant quelques os ? Izaya aurait aimé le savoir pour également s'occuper de cette personne. Nul autre n'avait le droit de se battre comme ça avec Shizuo apars elle. « Shizu-chan lui appartenait ». Izaya était comme une reine maléfique contrôlant un pauvre chasseur. Elle aimait la vision de Shizuo soumis face à elle, obéissant à ses ordres. Cette vision fit sourire la brune mais la fis aussi rire au passage. Elle se redressa un peu dans sa baignoire pour que l'eau lui arrive au-dessus de la poitrine. Ses bras étaient posés sur les bords de la baignoire. L'informatrice affichait le même sourire que tout à l'heure, un sourire machiavélique. Ne lui manquer plus qu'une couronne sur la tête. Enfin bref, Izaya se leva et quitta sa baignoire. Elle se sécha quelque peu avant d'enfiler une nuisette noire en dentelle avec la veste de nuit qui allait avec. La brune se regarda dans le miroir, elle se trouvait plutôt attirante voire même : sexy. Elle était fière de ses atouts qui faisait rêver certains et rendait jalouse d'autres. Personne ne lui résister…Ou presque…Si on exclu Shizu-chan, c'était bon. Le visage de celui-ci apparut dans l'esprit d'Izaya qui fit aussitôt la grimace. Pourquoi pensez-t-elle autant à lui ce soir ? Il fallait qu'elle arrête ! De plus, elle devait se coucher tôt car demain était une grosse journée. Elle allait recevoir ce qu'elle avait commandé pour son chaton et elle allait justement devoir allez chercher celui-ci. La petite boule de poils était attendue du côté d'Izaya. La brune avait hâte. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle oublie le départ de ses sœurs. Les mots « Ce serait dommage » résonnaient de façon ironique dans l'esprit d'Izaya. Celle-ci était pressée de retrouver le calme et la sérénité qu'il y avait avant l'arrière des jumelles. Enfin, la brune quitta la salle de bain pour allez jusque dans sa chambre, elle s'écroula littéralement dans son lit et embrassa tendrement sa couette dans laquelle, elle s'emmitoufla. L'informatrice qui avait pour habitude de ne porter qu'une culotte la nuit, n'avait pas la moindre once de courage pour ôter sa veste et sa nuisette. Elle n'avait qu'à dormir habillée et puis zut. Pas moyen qu'elle bouge. Le lit était actuellement son paradis. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas encore envie de dormir pour une raison qui lui échapper. Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil avant un bon moment. Serait-ce l'excitation de demain ? Qu'importe…Ses yeux couleur purpurine se fermer doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme enfin.

…

Ses mains si grandes sur sa taille. Ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Son corps musclés contre le sien si frêle. Tout ça, elle le détester. Pourquoi tout ça ? N'était-il pas son plus grand ennemi ? Son rival ? Pourquoi diable aimait-elle le contact de ses mains puissante sur sa peau si blanche, si pure. Il était comme une tâche sur le tableau. Les draps se froissaient sous eux. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à l'oreiller pour tenter de s'extirper de ses bras qui la tenait avec force, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Elle sentait le bassin de cet homme au niveau de ses fesses. Il voulait le faire, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait mais ce n'était pas vrai. La brune savait que cela n'arriverait jamais. Ceci n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge tout comme ses frissons, ses mots tendres et cette insupportable douceur.

…

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda au loin puis autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas là. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-elle fais cet horrible rêve ? C'était un cauchemar…Pourquoi lui ?! Izaya n'en revenait pas. Elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains pour essayez d'oublier cette effroyable vision du corps de…Mais surtout…Pourquoi était-il nu ?!

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

Il était à peine 8h du matin mais notre belle brune était déjà debout contrairement à ses habitudes. Vers les coups de 7h45, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée avait retentit encore et encore, ce qui avait poussé Izaya à se lever. Une fois la porte ouverte, celle-ci fut face à un jeune homme, un livreur. Celui-ci fut surpris de la tenue d'Izaya qui était resté la même depuis hier soir, sa fameuse nuisette. Le livreur semblé débutant. C'est avec hâte qu'il fit signer un papier à Izaya avant de partir en courant en prenant tout de même la peine de lui dire au revoir. La seule pensée qui était venue à l'esprit d'Izaya lorsqu'elle le vit détaler comme un lapin fut « puceau ». Après ça, l'informatrice fit rentrer dans le loft ses divers colis avant d'aller boire un café, elle en avait bien besoin. Voilà donc ce qui s'était passé pour qu'Izaya soit debout à cette heure-ci. Actuellement, la brune se balader autour des cartons en buvant le contenu d'une grande tasse noire.

Izaya : Visiblement, il y a tout.

Elle semblait avoir raison. Il n'avait pas l'air de manquer quelque chose, ne rester plus qu'à vérifier l'intérieur des cartons. Izaya alla chercher un coteau dans la cuisine et commença à ouvrir les boites. En premier, elle tomba sur l'arbre à chat mais pas n'importe lequel, elle en avait pris un de luxe. La chose faisait près de deux mètres et il y avait de nombreux endroit pour se coucher et d'autre pour jouer. Il y avait également des cachettes, des tubes et même un hamac. Le tout était bien entendu de couleur noir et rouge cerise. Izaya n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le monter, en une demi ce fut régler.

Izaya : Pas mal.

Place au carton suivant. Il contenait les accessoires comme les gamelles, les cousins, la caisse de transport et la litière. L'histoire de l'emplacement fut vite terminée. Vint ensuite le tour des croquettes et des produits de soins. Direction la cuisine et la salle de bain. Pour finir, le carton des jouets. Il y en avait beaucoup mais rien n'était trop beau pour la future boule de poils d'Izaya.

Izaya : Enfin !

Tout était prêt. Il y avait beaucoup de chose pour chat mais c'était normal. Izaya avait fait des folies mais ce n'était pas l'argent qui manquer, plutôt la compagnie. En parlant de compagnie, le bar à chat allait bientôt ouvrir, autant se dépêcher. Au lieu d'un bain, elle prit une douche et elle s'habilla en vitesse. Elle prit la peine d'écrire un mot à ses sœurs qu'elle posa sur la table du salon « ne touchez un rien et préparer vos sac ». Après ça, elle se hâta d'appeler un taxi pour allez jusqu'au bar à chat. Celui-ci arriva plus vite que prévu et l'emmena à destination. C'est d'un pas pressé qu'Izaya monta les marches, comme prévu, elle était la première cliente de la journée. Elle fut très bien accueillie et ne tarda pas à voir la petite serveuse avec qui elle avait parlé hier. La demoiselle tenait déjà le chaton entre ses mains.

? : J'espère qu'elle vous rendra heureuse !

Izaya : Je l'espère aussi.

? : Occupez-vous bien d'elle s'il vous plait.

Izaya : Bien sur.

? : Une dernière chose, comme allait vous l'appelez ?

Izaya n'avait pas encore réfléchis à ça mais une idée lui vint en tête.

Izaya : Cherï.

? : « Cerise » ? C'est très joli et cela lui va divinement bien.

Izaya était toute fière d'elle. Sans hésiter elle sortie de sa poche le beau collier de « Cherï » qui au début avait voulu jouer avec. Le beau rubis sur la médaille faisait un superbe contraste avec ses yeux bleus. La brune la trouver de plus en plus belle. Après ça, Izaya quitta le bar à chat. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro, celui du cabinet vétérinaire. Elle prit rendez-vous pour faire un vaccin à sa nouvelle princesse qui ne semblait pas trop traumatisée dans sa cage de transport. Izaya raccrocha et soupira. Elle aurait voulu recomposer un numéro pour appelez un taxi mais elle se stoppa directement lorsqu'elle sentit un poteau trancher l'air au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se retourna et vit celui qui avait hanté ses rêves cette nuit pour les transformer en cauchemar. Il arrivait vers elle en courant, prêt à lancer un nouveau poteau. Pas le choix, elle devait courir. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'attaquer si Cherï était avec elle. Elle prit la cage de transport sous son bras et se mise à courir comme jamais tout en tentant d'avoir le chauffeur de taxi au téléphone. C'était le meilleur moyen pour fuir ce monstre sans neurones.

Shizuo : Izayaaaaa ! Reviens-là !

S'il croyait qu'elle allait lui obéir, il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil. Durant sa course, Izaya entendit un petit miaulement. Elle regarda si Cherï allait bien. La pauvre était terrée dans sa caisse. Izaya ouvrit celle-ci et prit Cherï pour la cacher dans son manteau. Elle lâcha la caisse de transport et couru tout en évitant les projectiles.

Izaya : Shizu-chan ! Arrête !

Shizuo : Tu me prends pour qui sale garce !?

Sans qu'elle n'eu le temps de s'en rendre compte avait reçu un puissant coup de panneau stop dans le dos. Elle tomba en tentant de protéger son chaton. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever, Shizuo la tenait déjà par le bras.

Shizuo : Je t'ai eu.

Izaya : Lâche-moi…

Shizuo : Tu rêves…Et tu caches quoi à la fin !?

Shizuo attrapa la veste d'Izaya qu'il ouvrit avec violence. Il arracha un peu la robe d'Izaya au passage mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il vit en premier. Il se figea net. Il avait vu Cherï.

Izaya : Tu…Tu peux me frapper mais ne la touche pas…

Izaya avait mal…Cela se voyait grâce à l'expression de son visage. Shizuo aurait voulu lui arracher les membres un par un mais la présence de ce petit être si fragile dans les bras de la brune l'en empêcha. Il se contenta de lâcher l'informatrice et alla chercher la caisse de transport qu'elle avait laissé tomber non loin. Il la rapporta sous le regard paniqué d'Izaya.

Shizuo : La prochaine fois, je te réglerais ton compte.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

Il était presque 11h. L'attente dans l'ascenseur fut particulièrement longue. Elle fixa son visage livide dans le miroir de celle-ci. On pouvait voir ses yeux rouges sang malgré les nombreuses mèches de cheveux noirs qui cacher son visage. Enfin, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Elle put rentrer chez elle avec Cherï, à nouveau dans sa caisse de transport. Lorsqu'elle passa le seuil de la porte, les jumelles lui sautèrent dessus.

Les jumelles : Il est où le chat ?!

Les filles avaient l'air d'avoir des étoiles dans les yeux. Izaya quant à elle, fit rouler les siens avant de contourner ses sœurs pour aller jusque dans le salon. Elle ôta sa veste et la jeta sur le canapé avant de s'y assoir. Elle ouvrit doucement la caisse de transport et regarda comment allé Cherï.

Izaya : Pardon pour la frayeur de tout à l'heure…Maintenant tu peux sortir, il n'y a plus rien à craindre.

Izaya tendit la main vers son chaton. La petite renifla le bout des doigts de la brune avant de sortir de la cage pour venir sur celle-ci. Izaya prit Cherï dans ses bras et la serra tendrement contre elle. Elle fut aussitôt apaisée. Ou presque… Le regard insistant de ses deux sœurs la dérangé fortement.

Izaya : Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir mais faite le doucement.

Les deux filles affichèrent un grand sourire avant de s'approcher pour caresser la petite boule de poils qui se montrer très attendrissante et très douce. Elle ne cesser de ronronner. Le petit moment de tendresse dura une bonne heure avant que les jumelles ne commencent à se préparer pour partir. Izaya leur avait réservé un taxi qui les conduiraient jusqu'à la gare mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir à cause de ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure, elle avait encore assez mal. Les jumelles comprirent la situation et dirent donc au revoir et merci à leur chère grande sœur avant de partir. Du haut de sa baie vitrée, Izaya les regarda partir avec Cherï dans les bras. La brune plongea son regard dans celui du chaton.

Izaya : Nous ne sommes plus que toute les deux maintenant…

…

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le départ des jumelles. Izaya n'était presque pas sortis. Elle passer ses journées sur l'ordinateur pour son travail ou la télé lorsqu'elle voulait faire une pause. Elle s'alimenter principalement au café et au sushi qu'elle commandait une fois sur deux. Mais malgré tout son travail, elle n'oubliait pas son rôle de maitresse pour autant. Elle prenait le temps de jouer avec Cherï et de la câliner. La petite qui, à son arrivé était toute menue, avait prit un peu de poids. Le vétérinaire était content de cela. Izaya aussi. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait encore fais des folies pour son petit ange. Elle lui avait acheté un nouvel endroit pour dormir en forme de boule grise avec l'intérieur remplie de fourrure rouge. Autant vous dire que Cherï y passer la majorité de son temps. De plus, Izaya l'avait installé près de la fenêtre pour que la petite voie le monde extérieur.

…

Elle marchait dans la nuit, d'un pas tranquille. On entendait quelque fois le bruit que faisaient ses talons lorsqu'ils claquaient contre le sol. Izaya regardé droit devant elle avec un regard sans la moindre émotion. Elle venait de terminé son travail et la voilà parmi la foule d'Ikebukuro, comme une citoyenne normale, une vraie femme et non le pire des démons. Que devait-elle faire ? Rentrer ou rester ? Tel était la question…Etant donné qu'elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps enfermée, elle avait décidé de se promener un peu plus longtemps. Elle s'engouffra dans la foule pour se mélanger « aux humains ». Tous étaient faibles mais rester important pour elle…Contrairement à une personne qu'elle haïssait de tout son être. La brune s'arrêta de marcher soudainement pour se mettre à sourire de façon diabolique…Elle avait un plan…

Izaya : Je vais te faire regretter ton dernier affront Shizu-chan… !

…

Il était là, elle le regardait du haut du toit d'une boutique. Son sourire était toujours le même, aussi sadique soit-il. Elle était au bord du toit. Un seul pas la séparé du vide. Vide dans lequel elle sauta en prenant soin de sortir ses lames de sa poche avant.

Izaya : Shizu-chan !

Il se retourna. Elle atterrit sur lui, le faisant tomber. Elle fit un bond avant d'atterrir au sol. Elle fonça vers lui, lame à la main, prête à attaquer. Sans hésiter, le blond attrapa un poteau métallique pour se défendre. La brune était rapide. Ses lames fendaient le vent. Elle avait réussi à lui arracher un bout de sa chemise. La foule autours d'eux avait filé. Ils étaient seuls dans la rue. Shizuo riposta et fit valser Izaya dans les airs. Celle-ci atterrit au sol tel un chat malgré le fait qu'elle soit en talons. Elle ne bougeait pas, ce qui inquiéter Shizuo. Elle fit basculer sa tête sur le côté telle une poupée désarticulée avec le sourire du diable. D'un coup, la diablesse se mit à rire de façon hystérique avant de sortir un pistolet de son manteau.

Shizuo : Pose ça espèce de garce !

Izaya : C'est complètement abject ce que tu dis là Shizu-chan !

Elle tira de sang-froid dans l'épaule de Shizu-chan qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Il était blessé. Il esquiva la balle suivante avec peine. La brune s'approchait tout en tirant. Elle était si précise dans cet état d'hystérie. Shizuo ne comprenait pas comment la folie pouvait être si présente. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il n'avait pas vu la brune s'approchait. Elle fut bien trop rapide. Le blond fut donc plaqué contre un mur avec la jeune femme collé à lui. Il la regardait. Elle tremblait. Elle releva la tête. Elle affichait un doux sourire tout en continuant d'enfoncer la lame dans l'abdomen de l'Homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro.

Izaya : Echec et mat Shizu-chan.

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

Son sourire hystérique avait disparu pour être remplacé par un sourire forcé qui au fond, montrer une tendre et terrible tristesse qui fut entièrement dévoiler par les larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à couler le long des joues de cette dernière qui était toujours collé à lui, enfonçant toujours et encore cette lame dans son abdomen. Il ne comprenait pas….Pas du tout… Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait se laisser faire. Il attrapa la brune par la gorge qu'il sera au passage avant de la propulser au loin dans une ruelle. Il courut pour la rejoindre après avoir ôter la lame de sa chaire.

Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle peinait à respirer à cause de sa gorge qui fut si fortement serré avant qu'elle ne soit projeter sur un mur avant d'atterrir sur un sol miteux. Elle l'entendait arriver. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ne l'a encore plus comme cela, en larmes. Justement, pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. La brune ne voulait qu'une chose, s'évaporer, disparaitre ou alors mourir mais certainement pas entre les mains de cette homme qu'elle détestait de tout son cœur.

Il s'approcha au plus près d'elle avant de l'attraper par le bras. Il la redressa d'un coup sec avant de la prendre contre lui. Il sentit la respiration de l'informatrice devenir beaucoup plus erratique d'un coup. Il sentait également son cœur battre très fort. Lui qui pourtant croyait qu'elle n'en avait pas. Mais ce n'était pas pour l'enlacer qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras…C'était pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce…

Izaya : Aaaaahhhh !

On entendit un cri aigue dans la ruelle. Cela provenait d'Izaya qui venait tout juste de recevoir un coup de coteau dans le dos. Elle aurait voulu repousser Shizuo mais elle n'y arriva pas. En plus de lui donner un coup de coteau, l'ex-barman s'était mis à lui mordre violemment l'épaule. Elle criait et pleurait. Elle regrettait tout…En particulier le fait d'avoir pu l'embrasser et d'avoir cru ressentir quelque chose pour lui…

Shizuo : Alors, tu ne dis rien ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?!

Izaya : Monstre…Sale monstre…Comment ais-je pu une seule seconde croire que je…

L'informatrice s'arrêta là. Elle aurait voulut tout lui dire mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Shizuo : Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Continue.

Izaya : Non…Plutôt mourir…

Shizuo : Si tu insistes mais avant…

Le blond plaqua la brune contre le mur sans aucune douceur. La distance entre leur visage n'était que de quelques millimètres. Ils sentaient la respiration de l'autre. Shizuo crus voir un semblant de panique sur le visage de la brune qui tentait de se débattre.

Shizuo : Avant de te tuer, je vais faire quelque chose de bien pire…

Dit-il en approchant dangereusement son visage de celui d'Izaya qui tourna la tête mais Shizuo l'attrapa et la força à le regarder jusqu'à ce que le blond pose ses lèvres sur l'informatrice qui pouvait à peine bouger. On aurait pu croire qu'il se serait arrêté là mais non…Il alla plus loin…Sans prévenir, il posa ses mains sur la poitrine d'Izaya qui laisse s'échapper un petit cri de panique mais avant qu'elle ne puisse appeler à l'aide, Shizuo avait déjà repris possession de ses lèvres qu'il avait mordues violemment. D'un coup, Izaya sentis la jambe de l'Homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro passez entre les siennes. Elle avait peur, elle savait ce qu'il voulait faire mais elle n'allait pas se laisser violer si facilement. Discrètement, elle sortit de sa manche une toute petite lame qu'elle planta dans la cuisse du blond qui grogna de douleur. Izaya aurait voulu en profiter pour s'échapper mais le blond l'avait attrapé par le manteau avant de se jeter sur elle pour la plaquer au sol.

Izaya : Lâche-moi !

Shizuo : J'avais prévue d'être doux mais après ce que tu viens de faire, tu peux rêver !

Soudain, Shizuo releva l'arrière de la robe d'Izaya et baissa sa culotte avant de déboucler sa ceinture et d'ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon. La brune profita de cette minute d'inattention pour sortir à nouveau son pistolet qu'elle pointa entre les yeux de l'ex-barman.

Izaya : C'est toi qui peux rêver Shizu-chan…

Sans la moindre hésitation, Izaya lui tira une nouvelle fois dans l'épaule. Shizuo gémit de douleur avant de s'écarter. La brune en profita donc pour se rhabiller et fuir. Une fois de plus…

…

Elle frottait comme une dingue. Elle avait presque entièrement usé la bouteille de gel douche mais elle voulait à tout prix ôter cette sensation de toucher…Elle voulait oublier les mains du blond sur elle. Elle s'était déjà débarrasser des vêtements qu'avait touchés le monstre en tentant de la violer. Izaya était en larmes dans sa salle de bain, frottant désespérément sa peau pour ôter le contact des mains de l'homme pour qui, elle aurait pu ressentir quelque chose.

…

Elle était allongée sur son canapé avec Cherï. Le petit chaton était en train de ronronner dans le cou de sa maitresse qui était en train de lui procurer un bien être fou juste avec quelques petites caresses sur son petit ventre tout rond qu'elle n'hésiter pas à montrer pour que sa « maman » comprenne ce qu'elle veut. Le fait d'entendre la petite ronronnait détendait fortement la brune qui avait la sclérotique encore plus rouge que ses pupilles. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer avant un bon moment mais cette fois, elle en était sure…Son cœur était bel et bien devenu noir.

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

La cloche venait de retentir dans les murs du lycée Raijin. C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuné pour les élèves qui ne tardèrent pas à allez retrouver leurs amis. Certains comme une jeune fille à la peau parfaite et aux longs cheveux noirs, préférer rester seul. Son passe-temps à elle, c'était de regarder « les humains » à travers la fenêtre. Par chance, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chemin à faire puisque son bureau était installé juste à côté de celle-ci. Elle avait donc l'air de l'élève modèle et rêveuse qui faisait chavirer le cœur des garçons qui, elle le savait, la regarder de loin. Avec sa beauté, elle faisait aussi chavirer quelques cœurs féminins mais la romance n'était pas son fort. Elle aimait juste attiré les regards sur elle en usant de ses atouts et de sa voix enjôleuse qui rendaient jalouses certaines demoiselles qui avaient à plusieurs reprises tenté de lui créer des ennuis mais rien ne pouvait perturber Izaya Orihara. De plus, elles avaient vite arrêté leurs mauvais tours car elles savaient que leurs vies étaient en jeux. La jolie brune leur sourirait quelques fois mais les filles savaient que ce sourire était un avertissement et qu'il valait mieux le respecter.

? : Bonne appétit Orihara-chan !

Izaya : Merci, à vous aussi.

Trois jeunes filles tout à faites charmantes affichèrent un grand sourire avant de partir pour allez s'installer. Eh oui, la brune avait bel et bien des admiratrices. Il fallait dire qu'elle était pleine de talents : elle fut vice-présidente du conseil des élèves du primaire, l'étoile à des rencontres-sportives et gagnante de prix de recherche indépendants, des prix de poésie, de sentences slogan et participé à de nombreux concours de rédaction dont elle était sortie victorieuse. Tout cela combiné avec sa merveilleuse apparence et une famille des plus respectables. Izaya était donc très populaire dans son lycée. Elle figurait parmi les meilleurs élèves mais elle ne prenait pas pour autant la grosse tête. Au contraire, elle restait simple, joviale et quelques fois…Plutôt démonstrative…

Izaya : Dotachin !

D'un coup, Izaya se leva et alla se jeter dans les bras d'un garçon qui avait l'air habitué à ce genre de geste venant de la brune qui affichait un grand sourire. Non, c'est deux là n'étaient pas en couple contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ils étaient juste très bon amis malgré le surnom ridicule que lui donnait Izaya. Kyôhei Kadota, de son vrai nom, était un garçon à peine plus âgée que la demoiselle. Il était bien plus calme qu'elle et également très tolérant. Il l'avait d'ailleurs laissé une nouvelle fois l'entrainer jusqu'à la fenêtre pour qu'ils prennent leur déjeuner ensemble.

Izaya : Je n'ai aucune envie de participer au cours suivant…

Avoua Izaya en créant petite montagne de riz dans son bento avec ses baguettes.

Kadota : Tu dis ça mais c'est toi qui va encore allez au tableau pour résoudre le problème de math.

Izaya : Hihi.

Shinra : Izaya !

La brune détourna son regard rougeâtre vers un petit binoclard qui n'était autre que Shinra. Celui-ci arriva vers eux, tout sourire.

Shinra : Ça vous dit de manger avec nous ?

Kadota : Qui ça « nous » ?

Shinra : Ben Shizuo et moi !

Soudain, on entendit un fracas dans la classe. Tous détournèrent le regard vers un jeune homme blond qui venait de se lever. Il avait un regard noir.

Shizuo : Pas question que je mange auprès de cette garce…

La « garce » afficha aussitôt un grand sourire.

Izaya : Voyons Shizu-chan, ce n'est pas une façon correcte de s'adresser à une demoiselle. Cela ne m'étonne pas que toutes les filles aient peur de toi.

Shizuo : Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

Izaya : Je te signale que c'est toi qui as commencé en me surnommant de « garce » et puis moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de manger en compagnie d'un idiot pareil !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Izaya détourna le regard pour recommencer à manger. Alors qu'elle déguster ses sushis de ton rouge, elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approchant d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une lourde présence à ses côtés.

Shizuo : Tu as dit quoi là ?

Un silence s'installa dans la classe. Personne n'osait intervenir car tous savaient que la puissance de Shizuo Heiwajima était dévastatrice mais cela ne semblait pas effrayer Izaya qui termina tranquillement son sushi avant de regarder Shizuo avec un sourire enfantin.

Izaya : Shizu-chan est un idiot !

Sans hésitation, Shizuo voulut frapper la brune mais celle-ci prit appuis sur les épaules du blond qui ne vit rien venir. Izaya fit donc une pirouette dans les airs avant d'atterrir tranquillement au sol et de se mettre à courir en criant « Idiot de Shizu-chan » pour augmentait la colère de celui-ci qui s'était mis à la poursuivre à travers tout le lycée qui n'allait pas tarder d'avoir accueilli les pires ennemis du monde.

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

Elle était parfaitement détendue. Elle soufflait et inspirait de façon régulière. Pourtant sa position n'était une des plus ordinaires pour se détendre. Notre brune s'était mise au yoga récemment…Pour calmer ses pulsions meurtrières envers une certaine personne dont nous ne citerons pas le nom. Alors, pour évacuer toute trace de stress, elle effectuait la position du scorpion. La position porter bien son nom car le corps de l'informatrice ressemblait à celui d'un scorpion avec la queue en position d'attaque que former Izaya à l'aide de ses jambes qui ne tremblait pas du tout. C'était avant tout une question de répartition de poids mais avec ses 48 kilos, ce n'était pas trop évident. Le yoga n'était pas sa seule résolution d'ailleurs. La jeune femme avait décidé de débuter un régime à base de sucre, de beurre, de gras et d'autre chose pour espérer prendre au moins 2-3 kilos. Donc, adieu la salade et les petits légumes marinés. Ce midi, c'était spaghetti bolognaise. Alors qu'Izaya continuer sa séance. Elle vit arriver une petite boule de poile noire aux petites chaussettes blanches.

Izaya : Tiens, tu as finis ta sieste ma princesse.

Sans hésitation, Cherï accouru vers sa maitresse adorée qui se replaça dans une position normale pour finis en tailleur. Elle prit son chaton dans ses bras. La petite bête se mise à miauler.

Izaya : Tu as faim ?

La brune se leva, toujours avec Cherï dans les bras. Elle alla vers la cuisine. Elle posa sa princesse à terre pour lui servir son repas que la petite créature ne tarda pas à engloutir.

Izaya : Tu as vraiment un appétit féroce.

Ce fut les derniers mots que prononça Izaya avant d'allez se servir son repas. Elle manga tranquillement puis alla prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, sa première difficulté fut de trouver sa tenue de la journée. Elle se décida finalement pour une robe trapèze rouge cerise, des collants noirs et des talons noirs vernis. Elle était prête, ou presque. Ne lui rester plus qu'à se coiffer. Elle brossa ses longs cheveux qui lui arriver en dessous des fesses désormais. Soudain, elle eu une idée. Elle se fit des couettes.

Izaya : Ça me rappelle les cours de sport au lycée…Pourquoi pas ! Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que l'on a la vingtaine que l'on ne peut plus faire de folie !

C'est donc avec le sourire qu'Izaya quitta son loft en prenant soin de prendre sa fameuse veste. Un taxi l'attendait déjà en bas de l'immeuble. Direction Ikebukuro. Lorsqu'elle descendit de la voiture, elle s'engouffra dans la foule. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait profiter et s'amusez. Elle alla donc jusqu'à un stand de crêpe où elle en prit une aux fruits rouges et à la chantilly. Ensuite, elle alla voir un film d'action. Après, elle alla faire du shopping. Elle avait trouvez des tas de bonnes affaire ! Parmi elles : Un manteau qui ressemblait exactement au sien mais en blanc, une robe bleu marine évasée, une jolie robe en dentelle des plus sexy, une paire de bottes et une superbe robe de soirée en tulle noire qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genoux et dont les manches était longues et en dentelle, il y avait aussi un dos nus. Bref, la brune s'était plutôt bien amusée. Ne lui rester qu'à passer à la boutique d'animaux. Là-bas, elle y trouva de nouvelles friandises de luxe pour Cherï et surtout, elle trouva un collier avec des petites cerises brodées dessus. En réalité, elle trouva plus qu'un collier avec des cerises…Il y avait une nouvelle marque « Cherï bombom ». Izaya avait craqué. Elle avait acheté le panier, la couverture, des colliers de différents coloris et même un avec un ruban. Elle avait également mis la main sur un jouet en forme de cerise avec des grelots à l'intérieur. Rien n'était trop beau pour sa petite princesse. Lorsqu'elle quitta la boutique, Izaya ne tarda pas à apercevoir un visage familier. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se mette à courir pour prendre de l'élan et ainsi sauter sur la personne.

Izaya : Dotachin !

L'informatrice sauta sur un homme portant une espèce de bonnet. Celui-ci sursauta quelque peu mais finis par reconnaitre la brune.

Kadota : Izaya ?

Izaya : En chair et en os !

Kadota : On ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps, je croyais que Shizuo avait mis la main sur toi.

Izaya : En quelque sorte…

Kadota : Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Izaya : Non, non ! Oublie !

Kadota : Bien…Je vois que tu as fais des emplettes, même dans une animalerie.

Izaya : Eh bien oui car j'ai adopter un magnifique chaton !

Il ne fallut que quelque seconde à la brune pour sortir son portable de sa poche et le montrer à Kadota.

Izaya : Elle s'appelle Cherï.

Kadota : Elle est mignonne.

Izaya : N'est-ce pas ? Un véritable amour !

Kadota : Tu t'en occupe bien malgré ton travail ?

Izaya : Bien sûr ! Quelle question !

Kadota : C'est vrai que pour toi c'est plus facile d'avoir un chat qu'un petit copain avec qui tu aurais une relation stable.

Izaya : Qu'est-ce que tu insinue au juste ?

Kadota : Que tu n'aurais surement jamais de relation stable avec quelqu'un car ta personnalité ne te le permet pas.

Izaya : Tu n'as pas faux mais je n'ai que faire des relations amoureuses ! Jamais je ne m'encombrerais d'un fardeau comme l'amour.

A suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls sur le toit du lycée. Ce garçon aux cheveux brun qui se courbait légèrement devant elle. Il rougissait comme jamais alors qu'elle, elle restait impassible. Elle ressemblait à une statue. Elle était splendide mais son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger le garçon.

? : O…Orihara-chan… ! Je…Je t'aime ! S'il-te plait…Sors avec moi… !

Le visage du garçon était aussi rouge que les yeux couleur sang de la jeune fille qui se contenta d'esquisser un sourire avant d'avancer puis de s'arrêter à côté du garçon sans même le regarder.

Izaya : Je ne peux sortir avec toi pour la simple et bonne raison que mon cœur ne me le permettrait pas.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle dit avant de se remettre à marcher, s'éloignant de plus en plus du garçon timide. Cependant, lorsqu'Izaya arriva à la cage d'escalier, elle sentit son bras se faire attraper. Elle se retourna vivement pour faire face à une toute autre personne. Elle aurait préférait croire que sa vision lui jouer des tours mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas le garçon brun qui la tenait mais bel et bien un blond. « Le blond ». Celui qu'elle détestait tant. Pourtant, il la tenait et se rapprocher d'elle. Soudain, le décor du changea. Le toit du lycée laissa sa place aux ruelles sombres d'Ikebukuro. Une ruelle qui rappela certaine chose à la brune, des choses qu'elle aurait préférait oublier. Leurs vêtements aussi avaient changés. Leurs uniformes furent remplacés par leurs vêtements de maintenant. Lui, son habit de barman et elle, son éternel manteau noir. Alors qu'elle essayait de se débattre, il se rapprochait. Encore et encore. Elle avait se débattre et criait, rien n'y faisait, leurs lèvres avaient finis par se toucher.

…

Elle se réveilla. Elle manqua de crier en ouvrant les yeux. Elle se redressa rapidement pour analyser la situation. Elle était dans sa chambre aux couleurs sombres, dans son lit avec une petite masse sur allongé sur ses jambes, Cherï. Rassurée, elle soupira. Néanmoins, elle avait chaud. « Maudit rêve » se disait-elle. Même si on aurait pu considérer cette vision d'horreur comme un cauchemar. Il fallait absolument qu'elle aille se rincer le visage. Pas une, ni deux. Izaya quitta son lit et alla jusqu'à sa salle de bain des plus luxueuse pour simplement, aller se rincer le visage, alors qu'elle avait la possibilité de plonger dans son jacuzzi ou de se mettre sous une bonne douche à l'italienne entourée de verre mais non…Elle se laver juste le visage. Lorsque sa tâche fut terminée, la brune retourna dans sa chambre. Son sommeil était désormais perturbais, pas question d'allez se recouché. La voilà donc bien embêtée et forcé de rester éveillée. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas que le fil de son cauchemar continu. Que se serait-il passé ensuite ? Pas question de se l'imaginer ! Rien que l'idée des mains du blond sur sa peau fine et délicate la dégouté. Un frisson de frayeur la parcouru lorsqu'elle repensa à l'événement de la ruelle. Alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de se changer les idées. Une petite boule de poils noirs vient à ses pieds.

Izaya : Pardon de t'avoir réveillé ma puce…

La brune prit son chaton dans ses bras et la câlina. Cherï ronronner et se frotter à sa maitresse, cherchant un maximum de tendresse. Tandis qu'elle caressait sa petite princesse, le regard d'Izaya dévia tout doucement vers la baie vitrée. Aussitôt, elle fit captiver par la vue s'offrant à elle. Tout Shinjuku défilé devant ses yeux. Les buildings trônés dans la ville qui brillaient de milles feux. Elle était captivée. Sa main se posa d'elle-même sur la vitre. Elle se rapprocha. C'était beau. Elle aurait pu se sentir puissante, supérieur…Pourtant, cette pensé n'effleura pas son esprit. Elle se contenta d'admirer cette vue qu'elle avait le privilège de voir…

…

On entendit un dernier cri dans Ikebukuro avant d'attendre à nouveau les bruits de la ville. Sur le toit d'un building, on vit une ombre se relever dans la nuit. Elle venait de tuer l'un de ses ennemis. Son regard dévia du cadavre sanglant, jusqu'à sa lame. Elle était couverte de sang. La brune soupira avant de se décider à tirer le cadavre vers le bord du building. Par chance, du haut du toit, elle voyait que les poubelles étaient toujours ouvertes. Elle poussa donc le cadavre de l'homme qui tomba dans les déchets sous l'œil amusé de l'informatrice qui jeta un œil à son portable.

Izaya : Si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais être en retard.

En effet, la brune avait rendez-vous chez Celty et Shinra car il l'avait invité à une fête entre amis mais Izaya avait tout de même intérêt à se rendre présentable. Elle ôta donc rapidement son t-shirt, enfila sa nouvelle robe de soirée noire qui lui avait au-dessus du genou, ôta son pantalon, enfila ses talons et se hâta de descendre du building tout en continua de se préparer. Dans le taxi, Izaya avait pu se coiffer et se maquiller. Elle avait un superbe chignon et abordait un maquillage sexy mais en aucun cas vulgaire. Son rouge à lèvre cerise était de toute beauté et l'effet smoky eyes lui allait comme un gant. Elle était des plus sublimes. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers chez les amoureux, elle fit quelques retouches. Par chance, elle avait pu faire un saut chez le fleuriste malgré l'heure. C'est donc d'une manière assurée mais en même temps tranquille, qu'elle frappa à la porte de l'appartement. C'est Shinra qui vint lui ouvrir.

Shinra : Izaya !

Izaya : Bonsoir Shinra.

Shinra : Mon dieu, tu es magnifique !

Izaya : Je te remercie mais je sais que pour toi, aucune femme n'égalera Celty.

Shinra : Haha, en effet ! Allez, entre ! Tout le monde est déjà là !

Izaya : Tiens, un bouquet.

Shinra : C'est très gentil, Celty sera ravie !

La brune fit donc son entrée dans l'appartement. Une entrée très remarquée. Tous les hommes présents se retournèrent vers elle, parmi eux : Kadota et une certaine tête blonde qu'Izaya ne tarda pas à identifier. Elle s'approcha de lui.

Izaya : Je te le demande telle une adulte responsable « ne gâche pas la soirée en tentant de lancer tout ce que tu trouve sur moi ».

Sur ces derniers mots, elle le quitta et alla rejoindre les autres invités.

A suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

La soirée bâtait son plein. Les invités s'amusaient et le couple de la soirée encore plus. Tous connaissez le secret de la Dullahan mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Au contraire, ils étaient heureux de voir que le couple se portait à merveille. Alors que certains profiter des retrouvailles, d'autres préférer rester à l'écart, comme Shizuo qui depuis tout à l'heure surveillait la brune qui était entourée d'hommes qui espérait désespérément la séduire mais en vain. L'informatrice se contenter d'acquiescer et de sourire tout en sirotant un verre de champagne. Depuis le début de la soirée, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Surveillant le moindre de ses mouvements. Depuis qu'elle lui avait échappé l'autre jour, il n'avait qu'une envie : la briser en mille morceaux. Cependant, cela ne se fera pas ce soir.

…

De son côté, la brune ne prenait aucun plaisir à discuter avec les trois jeunes hommes autour d'elle. L'un était médecin, l'autre banquier et le dernier était un insupportable fils à papa qui venait justement de récupérer l'entreprise de celui-ci, décédé il y a trois jours. Tiens ! Comme c'est bizarre ! Bref, Izaya n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de les tuer un par un pour qu'ils lui fichent la paix mais cela était impossible. Pas ce soir. Elle se contentait donc d'acquiescer et de sourire en regardant quelques fois son éternel ennemi.

…

Sa peau si blanche. Ses cheveux si noirs. Ses jambes fuselées. Sa taille de guêpe. Ses doigts si fins. Son sourire éclatant. Ses yeux rouge sang. Son rire cristallin. Sa poitrine bien faite. N'importe quel homme perdrait la tête face à elle, y compris lui.

…

Sa peau légèrement hâlée. Ses cheveux teintés. Ses jambes et ses bras musclés. Son torse se dessinant sous sa chemise. Ses mains si fortes. Ses yeux bruns. Son air dur. Aucune femme ne pourrait rester de marbre face à cet homme au caractère taciturne, pas même elle.

…

La soirée continuait. Izaya fut libérée après avoir donné un faux numéro aux trois emmerdeurs car tel était leurs nouveaux surnoms d'après la brune. Néanmoins, elle espérait ne jamais avoir à les revoir. Elle put donc allait souffler et rien de tel que de prendre l'air pour se détendre. L'informatrice, toujours aussi radieuse, alla donc s'installer au balcon. Elle ne tarda pas à être rejointe.

Izaya : Tiens, Dotachin.

Kadota : Je vois que tu es enfin débarrassée.

Izaya : Il était temps, je ne les aurais pas supportées une minute de plus.

Kadota : Ils avaient l'air de s'intéresser à toi.

Izaya : Ils espéraient surtout m'avoir dans leur lit ce soir.

Kadota : C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais été chanceuse avec les hommes.

Izaya : C'est bien pour ça que j'ai toujours été célibataire. Tu ne crois pas que je serais mieux avec une femme ?

Kadota : Ne dis pas d'âneries pareilles. Si c'est ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour qui t'a blessée, je m'en excuse mais je sais que quelque part, il y a un homme fait pour toi. Un homme qui saura t'aimer.

Izaya : Dotachin…

Kadota : Quoi ?

Izaya : Tu te souviens de l'époque où les gens croyaient qu'on sortait ensemble ? Pourquoi ça n'est jamais arrivé ?

Kadota : Parce que je savais que tu ne m'aimais qu'en tant qu'ami et rien d'autre.

Izaya : Pas faux.

Kadota : Sortir avec moi aurait été une erreur. Tu te serais ennuyée et tu m'aurais quitté. Toi, il te faut quelqu'un avec qui tu vivras une aventure amoureuse pleine de rebondissement. Ça va te paraître bizarre mais il te faudrait une relation dangereuse, qui ne tiendrait que sur un fils. Il faudrait juste un élément déclencheur.

Izaya : Comme ?

Kadota : Tu le sauras un jour par toi-même et qui sait, peut-être que cela arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le pense.

Izaya : Dotachin.

Kadota : Oui ?

Izaya : Merci…

Kadota : Je t'en prie, c'est mon rôle en tant qu'ami.

…

La soirée était de nouveau animée. Il y avait plus de fou rire depuis que l'alcool coulait à flots. Shinra fut la première victime. Il faisait l'imbécile en criant haut et fort qu'il aimait Celty. Shizuo regardait la scène attentivement car il savait que lorsque cela déraperait, ce serait à lui d'attraper Shinra au vol. Néanmoins, quelque chose l'inquiétait, il avait perdu Izaya de vue. Etait-elle partie ou préparait-elle un sale coup ? Il fallait qu'il la retrouve mais alors qu'il était prêt à aller la chercher, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans par mégarde. Il se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Elle était là. Le visage rouge, le regard déboussolé et elle ne s'était pas enfuie en croisant le regard du blond…Elle était ivre…

Izaya : Shi…Shizu-chan… ?

Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Le blond regarda autour d'eux. Les trois vautours étaient toujours là et n'attendaient qu'une chose, profiter de la faiblesse de la brune pour s'emparer d'elle mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que quelqu'un d'autre était déjà sur le coup. Pas une, ni deux, l'ex-barman attrapa l'informatrice pour les faire sortir de l'appartement. Finalement, Shizuo allait bel et bien l'avoir sa vengeance.

A suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

Elle ne bougeait plus. Elle était complètement inerte. Elle ne s'était même pas débattue. Elle devait surement être des plus ivres pour ne pas remarquer que c'était son plus grand ennemie qui actuellement, la porter comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Elle avait même du s'endormir puisqu'elle avait arrêté de déliré. Le principal était qu'elle ne vomissait pas et ça, c'était bien. Par chance, ils étaient presque arrivé chez le blond qui venait tout juste d'envoyez un message à Celty pour s'excusez d'être parti, prétextant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Ce qui était complètement faux puisqu'il était prêt à exécuter son plan. Tout marchait comme prévu, peut-être mieux même. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et alla directement dans la chambre pour y jeter la brune sur son lit. Celle-ci réagit à peine. Shizuo en profita donc pour ôter sa cravate qu'il noua autour des poignets de la jeune femme car avec elle, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Le blond regardait l'informatrice ouvrir doucement les yeux. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement brusque. Lorsqu'elle voulut se redresser pour s'assoir, le blond s'agenouilla face à elle.

Shizuo : Tu es vraiment bourrée ma parole…

Les yeux rouges sangs étaient vitreux et ses lèvres couleurs cerise étaient entre-ouvertes. Alors que le blond commença à exécuter son plan en passant doucement sa main sous la robe patineuse d'Izaya, il vit celle-ci bougeait. Ou plus précisément, il la vis s'écrouler sur lui. L'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro cru d'abord que sa victime avait perdu connaissance mais lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de celle-ci dans son coup, il comprit qu'elle était bien réveillée. Il l'attrapa donc par la taille et la posa à nouveau sur son lit et se pencha vers elle pour commencer à la caresser. Il savait que si Izaya comprenait qu'elle se faisait violer, elle en mourrait de honte mais cela serait encore pire si elle savait qu'elle y avait pris du plaisir. Shizuo s'amusait donc à passer ses mains sur divers endroits sensibles. Il entendait au fur et à mesure, de petits bruits s'échappant d'entre les lèvres d'Izaya et cela s'intensifia lorsque le blond lécha sensuellement la jugulaire de la brune. Le sourire de Shizuo s'agrandit. A cet instant même, la jeune femme était totalement à sa merci. Elle était totalement soumise. L'homme profita donc de cette soumission et pour congédier les derniers obstacles le séparant de son but. Autrement dit : Izaya était actuellement en sous-vêtements de dentelles noirs et elle avait toujours ses bas également noirs accroché à son porte-jarretelles aussi en dentelles. Cette vision si sexy de la brune fit de l'effet à Shizuo. Le charme de la demoiselle ne le laisser pas indifférent à en jugez par la bosser sous son pantalon. Néanmoins, il ne s'avouer pas vaincu pour autant. Il voyait le désir d'Izaya grimper en flèches au fur et à mesure que ses mains passer sur le corps de celle-ci qui gémissez doucement et murmurer toujours l'éternel surnom qu'elle avait donné au blond « Shizu-chan ». Le concerné se pencha un peu plus pour dégrafer le soutien-gorge de l'informatrice qui été toujours aussi passive mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'occuper des seins de celle-ci, il leva les yeux. Il vit une nuance inédite dans ceux d'Izaya, de la luxure. Cela lui donner envie d'aller un peu plus loin, beaucoup plus loin même. Il répondit donc à cet ordre muet en approchant un peu plus ses lèvres de celle de la brune. Il se fichait bien de ce qui allait se passer demain. Ce soir, il était bien décider à la faire sienne. Enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent par un léger frôlement qui fit de l'effet à chacun mais cette douceur ne dura pas. Le baiser timide laissa place au désir et l'ampleur du baiser, cela ressemblait presque à un combat où le gagnant importait peu. Shizuo passa ses mains sur la poitrine d'Izaya et celle-ci passa ses bras autour des épaules du blond malgré le fait qu'elle soit toujours attachée. Leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent que quelques instants plus tard par manque de souffle. Shizuo s'attarda à regarder le visage de la brune qui semblait perdue dans un empreint de luxure. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, son rouge à lèvres avait presque entièrement disparu à cause du baiser sauvage et son chignon avait laissé sa place à une longue chevelure noir bouclée qui s'était éparpillé sur les draps désormais chiffonner. Shizuo était captiver par cette image sublime et presque irréelle que lui offrait cette femme qu'il détestait tant et qu'il avait prévu de violé mais visiblement…Il avait abandonné ses plans pour leur procurer du plaisir à tout les deux car il était hors de question de la laisser partir alors qu'elle était celle qui l'avait dans cet état. Sans prévenir, Shizuo enleva la culotte d'Izaya qui leva les fesses pour aider un peu le blond qui ne tarda pas à descendre vers l'intimité de la brune pour y passez sa langue. Aussitôt, on entendit l'informatrice gémir de plus belle. Shizuo sentis les mains de celle-ci s'accrocher à ses cheveux à cause de la surdose de plaisir et lorsque l'ex-barman vint introduire un doigt dans cet endroit des plaisirs, la brune perdu toute notion de discrétion. Elle gémit un peu plus quand un deuxième puis un troisième doigt vinrent rejoindre le premier. La jeune femme ressentait du plaisir et rien d'autre. La préparation dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Shizuo se positionne de façon à ce que son sexe prenne la place de ses doigts après qu'il ait enfilé un préservatif. Puis, il commença à la pénétrer lentement. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit un gémissement plus fort que les autres. De plus près, ce gémissement ressemblait plus à un cri de douleurs. Le blond observa le visage de la brune crisper à cause de la douleur. Son regard descendit donc vers leurs intimités reliées. Du sang coulait sur les draps. Shizuo savait que la nature l'avait gâté mais jamais il n'aurait cru que cela aurait pu causer une telle douleur à moins que…

Shizuo : Ne me dis pas que tu étais vierge…

Izaya ne répondit pas. Elle était en larme. Shizuo se pencha vers elle pour ôter ces perles salées de ses joues mais lorsqu'il se rapprocha de la brune, il s'enfonça encore un peu plus. Ce qui fit crier la jeune femme qui tenter désespérément de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Voyant la détresse dans laquelle été la brune, le blond ôta la cravate de ses poignets et aussitôt, deux bras passèrent autour de ses épaules. L'informatrice s'accrochait à lui, cherchant du réconfort. L'ex-barman passa donc ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme avec douceur pour ne pas lui faire de mal à cause de sa force qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler. La férocité et la haine l'avait quitté pour laisser place à la douceur et la prévenance. Ce qui était totalement inédit envers la brune qu'il avait toujours essayé de tuer par tous les moyens. Il attendit que l'autre s'habitue à sa « chose » mais alors qu'il tentait de la distraire pour lui faire oublier la douleur, la brune prononça les mots qui firent perdre la tête au blond.

Izaya : S'il…S'il te plait…Fait le…

C'est à ce moment que toutes les tentatives de contrôle du blond disparurent en poussières. Il se mit un imprimer des mouvements rapide et violent. La brune se cabra et rejeta la tête en arrière. D'un coup, Shizuo vint s'attaquer au coup d'Izaya qu'il couvrit de suçon et de marque de morsure. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Il n'y avait plus que des gémissements, des cris de plaisirs et des paroles dépourvues de sens mais dans un cri de jouissance absolue la brune s'exclama.

Izaya : Là !

Shizuo avait compris qu'il venait de toucher « le point ». Il recommença donc encore et encore pour se délecter des gémissements si sexys de l'informatrice qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Pour tenter de se contenir, elle rentrer ses ongles dans le dos du blond qui avait ôté sa chemise un peu plus tôt. Shizuo était envouté par les charmes de la jeune femme qui quelque fois lui susurrer à l'oreille des mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais prononcer avant comme « plus », « juste ici » et à un moment, elle avait même crier le nom du blond lorsque celui-ci s'enfonça au plus profond de son intimité. C'était la première fois qu'elle disait « Shizuo » et non « Shizu-chan ». Le concerné esquissa un sourire et lorsqu'il augmentait un peu plus la cadence, il sentit la brune se resserrer autour de son membre. La fin était proche. Il se pencha un peu plus pour l'embrasser. Il avait l'impression de fondre, de brûler. Ce qui aurait du être un viole à la base se rapprocher de plus en plus de la perfection. Enfin, il finit par jouir avant de s'écrouler sur la brune dont le visage représenter le plus gros fantasme des hommes. Les joues rouges, un mince filet de salive s'écoulant des lèvres entre-ouvertes qui avaient prises une couleur purpurine et des yeux brillant défiant toute réalité. Dieu qu'elle était magnifique…Shizuo voulu justement embrassé une dernière fois cet être à la beauté charnelle mais lorsqu'il frôla les lèvres de celle-ci, il entendit quelque chose…

Izaya : Je…T'aime…

Ces paroles firent s'arrêter le cœur du blond qui fixa la brune tombé dans un sommeil profond.

A suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

Le soleil était levé depuis bien longtemps. Il était presque treize heures et une certaine informatrice brune dormait toujours, contrairement à un garde du corps blond qui s'était réveillé il y a peu. Shizuo, adossé contre un mur, buvait son café tout en fixant Izaya, avec qui il avait dormis. Par chance, celle-ci ne s'était toujours pas réveillée mais comment réagira telle lorsqu'elle émergera ? Il imaginer les pires scénarios possibles... Mais surtout…Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il n'allait surement pas tarder à le savoir car le corps dénudé sous le drap, commença à bouger. Croyant qu'elle allait finir par ouvrir les yeux, Shizuo fut déçus de voir que la jeune femme avait juste changé de position pour se mettre sur le dos. A ce même moment, ses longues boucles brunes se mirent à prendre au bout du lit. L'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro s'approcha de cet être qui semblait si fragile et inoffensif. Il vint s'assoir près d'elle et se mis à la fixer. Il tendit doucement la main vers la chevelure noire qui lui rappelait un cyclone. Il ramena une mèche vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Il crut reconnaitre une odeur de rose. Cela lui allait bien car elle était exactement comme cette fleur. Elle avait beau être magnifique, elle avait tout de même des épines. L'ex-barman n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il avait fait l'amour avec elle. En plus, il avait aimait ça ! Enfin… C'est surtout les expressions de la brune qui l'avait dissuadé de lui faire du mal. De plus, il lui avait ôté sa virginité… C'était le pompon ! Alors que le blond se lamentait, il sentit quelque chose bouger contre lui. Il détourna le regard vers la jeune femme qui ôter tout doucement la couverture au fur et à mesure qu'elle se tortillait. Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux. Visiblement, elle n'était pas du matin. Elle fit cligner plusieurs fois ses paupières avant de fixer le blond qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. En revanche, il fixait avec insistance les seins dévoilés de la brune.

Izaya : Shi…Zu…Chan ?

Shizuo : Ah bah quand même.

La brune écarquilla les yeux et comprit enfin que ce n'était ni un rêve, ni un cauchemar. On entendit un cri des plus aigue dans l'appartement du blond qui faillit perdre un tympan. Izaya quitta le lit en vitesse en embarquant le drap pour tenter de cacher son corps qu'elle avait retrouvé nu. Elle regardait partout, aucune trace de ses affaires et donc aucun couteau pour se défendre face au garde du corps qui s'approchait de sa proie tel à fauve en pleine chasse.

Izaya : Ne t'approche pas espèce de monstre !

Shizuo : T'es bruyante dès le matin…

Izaya : Pourquoi je suis chez toi ?! Pourquoi es-tu à moitié nu et pourquoi moi je le suis complètement ?!

Shizuo : Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ?

Izaya : Non ! Tais-toi ! Je…Je suis sure que tu y es pour quelque chose !

Shizuo : Tu étais aussi ivre que Shinra et j'ai du t'embarquer où sinon tu aurais finis dans le lit des trois rapaces qui te tournait autour hier soir !

Izaya était plus rouge que jamais. Elle resserra son étreinte sur le drap qui ne couvrait que le devant de son corps.

Izaya : On…On a rien fait, hein Shizu-chan ?

Shizuo ne répondit pas. La réponse n'était-elle évidente ? Le blond se contenta de soupirer avant de quitter le lit pour allez se chercher un second café, il prit une seconde tasse qu'il remplit avant de la tendre vers la brune.

Shizuo : Tu en veux ?

Izaya : Je m'en fiche ! La seule chose que je veux, c'est savoir si j'ai couché avec un monstre ?!

Shizuo : Et si c'était le cas ? Si tu avais couché avec un monstre, tu en serais un aussi n'est-ce pas ?

Izaya : Espèce de…

D'un coup, Izaya lâcha le drap et sauta sur le blond qu'elle fit basculer vers l'arrière. Il tomba et renversa les deux tasses au passage. Aucune émotion ne ressortait de son visage contrairement à celui de la brune qui était remplie de haine. Elle avait également les larmes aux yeux et les dents serrés. Ses mains tenaient fermement le cou de Shizuo qui semblait ne rien ressentir.

Izaya : Je te hais…Je te hais…Je te hais…JE TE DETESTE SHIZU-CHAN !

Sans prévenir, la brune donna un sérieux coup d'ongle près de l'œil de Shizuo qui cette fois, sentis la douleur. Lorsque l'informatrice voulu s'enfuir, il la rattrapa par le bras et la fit tomber sur lui.

Izaya : Lâche-moi espèce de pervers !

Shizuo : Ce n'est pas la moi la perverse qui a écarté les cuisses hier soir pour que son pire ennemie la baisse toute la nuit.

La brune sursauta. Ils l'avaient donc bien fait…Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater en sanglot, elle sentit la mâchoire de Shizuo se refermer sur la peau de son cou. Elle hurla de douleur. En même temps qu'il la mordait, le blond rapprocha ses mains de la poitrine d'Izaya qu'il prit empoigna avec force. La brune se retint de gémir. Elle aurait voulut partir mais l'ex-barman la bloquer avec ses jambes et sur le plan physique, elle n'avait aucune chance de le battre. Elle allait donc devoir prendre son mal en patience.

Shizuo : Cette fois, je serais beaucoup moins doux.

A suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

Elle hurlait de douleur et ne ressentais aucun plaisir. Ses mains étaient fermement attachées aux barreaux du lit. Elle souffrait. Il la tiraillait de l'intérieur. C'était comme s'il lui enfoncer l'une de ses propres lames dans son intimité la plus profonde. Il lui tenait les jambes pour éviter qu'elle ne lui donne des coups de pieds. Il était violent et n'hésiter pas à l'être encore plus et à lui procurer le plus de douleur possible. Leur corps était recouvert de bleus et de griffures. Elle s'était débattue et il lui avait fait payer. Cette fois, il l'avait bel-et-bien violé.

…

Elle était inerte sur le lit. Elle semblait morte. Elle aurait même préférer cela, plutôt que d'avoir eu à subir cet affront qui l'avait ridiculisé face à cet homme assis près d'elle. Il devait surement être fier de lui. Il l'avait frappé, mordu et griffer à sang et ses parties intimes étaient ensanglanter. Elle tremblait…Elle pleurait… Mais elle n'allait perdre face contre lui si facilement. Elle allait avoir sa revanche. Elle la voulait même maintenant…

Izaya : Hey…Je t'ai dis quoi hier soir Shizu-chan… ?

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il soupira, laissant s'échapper la fumée de cigarette d'entre ses lèvres.

Shizuo : Que tu m'aimais.

Cette fois, c'est la brune qui garda le silence. Avais-vraiment-elle dit ça ou se moquait-il d'elle ? Mais…Elle pouvait jouer de ça et créer un plan pour sa vengeance. Elle esquissa un sourire diabolique à l'abri du regard de l'autre toujours occupé à fumer. Lorsque celui-ci voulut se relever, elle se jeta sur lui. Le forçant à se rassoir. Puis, elle se penchant son visage vers le sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Izaya : Et si c'était le cas ?

Le garde du corps prit des couleurs avant d'attraper l'informatrice par le cou sans pour autant le serrer.

Shizuo : Tu te fous de moi ?

Izaya : Pas du tout… Shizu-chan est le seul avec qui je ne m'ennui pas. Si je ne peux pas avoir de relation avec les humains alors peut-être que je peux avoir une relation avec une bête.

Sans prévenir, Izaya poussa Shizuo pour qu'il tombe entièrement sur le lit. Après cela, elle s'avança sensuellement vers ses lèvres qu'elle dévora. Le gout de la cigarette ne l'enchanter pas le moins du monde mais voir Shizuo aussi perdu, suffisait à lui donner le sourire. De plus, elle avait comprit que le blond n'était si insensible que ça à ses charmes dont elle jouait fortement face à lui. Quitte à se mettre nue, autant le faire pour déboussolé son pire ennemie.

Izaya : Shizu-chan…Je ne t'aime pas…

Shizuo : C'est partagé.

Izaya : Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de chose.

Shizuo : Tu veux dire que…

La brune pouffa avant de se pencher vers l'oreille du blond pour y susurrer quelques mots.

Izaya : Je veux une relation purement sexuelle avec Shizu-chan.

Le cœur de l'homme s'arrêta de battre mais il revint vite à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit la main de l'informatrice se balader par-dessus son pantalon. Elle continua un petit moment avant de se retirer tout doucement pour quitter le lit. Elle se retourna et commença à partir pour allez chercher ses affaires.

Shizuo : Attend, tu fais quoi là ?

Izaya : C'est simple pourtant ? Je m'en vais, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche et tout mes effets son chez moi. De plus, je suis persuadée que l'on va vite se revoir.

Elle disparut dans l'autre pièce. Shizuo resta sur son lit un moment avant de vouloir allez la retrouver mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait disparut. C'est à ce moment que le blond frappa dans son mur qui se fissura sous le coup puissant. Il referma violement la porte avant de retourner sur son lit pour se remettre les idées au clair…Mais il n'y arrivait pas…Quelque chose l'en empêchait et il savait ce que c'était. Il attrapa le drap au sol, avec lequel la brune avait dormis. Il y avait toujours cette odeur de rose si envoutante. D'un coup, Shizuo arracha le drap qui finit en lambeau mais rien n'y faisait. Pour lui, la brune était toujours ici. Son corps dénudé, face à lui. Son tourbillon de boucle noire cachant le bout de ses seins. Ses lèvres rouges qu'il avait envie de dévoré et son éternel regard brillant qui le regardait avec mépris. Shizuo n'en pouvait plus… Il ne savait plus où donnait de la tête mais une chose était sure, il voulait posséder la brune et à nouveau l'avoir au plus près de lui pour sentir cette insupportable odeur de rose.

…

Son corps avait subit toutes les choses possibles en moins de 24heures. Cela allait prendre des jours avant de disparaitre. Izaya soupira en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait même des marques de morsures au niveau des chevilles. Le blond ne l'avait pas ratée mais elle n'en avait pas finis avec lui. Elle était bien décidé à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en le détruisant ou plus précisément : en lui brisant le cœur. Si Shizuo tomber amoureux d'elle, ce sera la meilleure chose qui pourrait arriver pour qu'ensuite, elle puisse le ridiculiser comme il l'a fait avec elle. Izaya jubilait déjà. Son plan était parfait. Ne rester plus qu'à être la plus persuasive pour que le blond ressente des sentiments à son égard. La lutte pour la « domination » ne faisait que commencer.

A suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi à Ikebukuro. C'était déjà très animé dans les rues. Izaya pouvait le constater à travers la fenêtre du café dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à l'un de ses clients dans le « Coffee Valley ». Le client venait tout juste de partir après avoir donner à la brune ce qu'il lui devait pour une affaire résolue dont il valait mieux ne pas mieux parler. Une fois seule, la jeune femme soupira et se mise à surfer sur l'un de ses téléphones. C'était celui où elle conservait toute les photos de Cherï qu'elle était actuellement en train de regarder. Sa petite princesse était de plus en plus belle et de plus en plus poilue. En effet, Izaya ne l'aurait jamais cru mais Cherï était un chat angora. Certes, lorsqu'elle été partie la chercher, la petite ressembler à une grosse boule de coton noire mais la brune avait cru que cela allait s'atténuer mais non. C'est pourquoi, depuis certains temps, Izaya appelait Cherï « mon petit plumeau » ou « ma bouboulle » car le chaton avait une forme sphérique à cause de ses poils.

Izaya : Elle est si mignonne…

Izaya bavait totalement devant son chaton qu'elle gâtait toujours dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. D'ailleurs, elle allait devoir passer à l'animalerie aujourd'hui pour pouvoir racheter des pipettes antipuces. Pas question qu'il y est des parasites chez elle. De plus, c'était beaucoup plus agréable pour Cherï ne me pas avoir à supporter les morsures de ses viles insectes. Ayant terminé son rendez-vous, Izaya décida de quitter le café pour allez à l'animalerie qui était à deux pas d'ici. Dès qu'elle arriva, les vendeuses l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire car Izaya était devenue une cliente régulière.

? : Mademoiselle Orihara, aujourd'hui nous avons reçut une nouvelle collection, voulez-vous y jeter un coup d'œil ?

Izaya : Pourquoi pas.

Pendant qu'Izaya prenait ce dont elle avait besoin, la vendeuse était revenue avec un plateau contenant une dizaine de collier. Les yeux de la brune se mirent à briller. Elle avait une nouvelle fois craqué. Cette fois, c'était pour un collier blanc avec un ruban de satin blanc. La collection de collier de Cherï s'était à nouveau agrandie. Elle avait des colliers de toutes les couleurs qu'Izaya choisissait avec soin chaque matin après avoir brosser sa princesse car oui, la petite Cherï était comme sa maitresse. Elle prenait soin de son apparence. Si cela continuait, elle allait finir par devenir comme Izaya.

…

Il marchait dans la rue en compagnie de Tom. Les deux hommes venaient de finir leur journée et Shizuo avait pu se défouler.

Tom : Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ?

Shizuo : Pourquoi pas.

Alors que les deux amis se mettaient en route pour leur bar fétiche, Shizuo s'arrêta brusquement. Tom en fit de même lorsqu'il vit que le blond n'avancer plus.

Tom : Shizuo ?

Shizuo : Désolé mais pour le verre ce sera un autre jour.

Tom : Je vois, ne fais pas trop de grabuge.

Shizuo : Je vais essayer.

…

Elle marchait tranquillement parmi la foule avec un air tranquille. Son torrent de boucle noire volé au vent. Trouvant que cette coiffure lui allait plutôt bien, la brune avait décidé de continuer à la faire et beaucoup comme Kadota, trouvait que cela lui allait à ravir. Alors qu'elle répondait à quelques messages venant de ses sœurs qui réclamer des photos de Cherï, Izaya ne se soucier de rien et était totalement à découvert. C'est bien pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver un panneau de signalisation fendre l'air. Il était passé juste au-dessus de sa tête. La brune se retourna vivement et le vit dans son costume de barman. Aussitôt, elle se mise à courir mais c'était sans compter sur l'autre qui été décider à la poursuivre. Izaya accéléra donc malgré le fait qu'elle soit en talon haut. Sans hésiter, elle sauta sur le toit d'une voiture, puis sur celui d'un camion avant d'atterrir sur la plateforme d'un bâtiment.

Shizuo : Descend de-là !

Izaya : Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir Shizu-chan ?

Shizuo : Descend !

Izaya : Pas question !

Shizuo : Tu vas te casser la gueule !

Déterminée et sûre d'elle, Izaya ignora le blond et brava le danger en fuyant de nouveau tout en restant sur l'étroite plateforme de bêton. Chose qui n'était pas facile en talons. Cela se confirma lorsque la brune voulut sauter d'une plateforme à l'autre. Son incroyable agilité lui avait posé un lapin et elle avait fait un faux mouvement. Elle sentit sa cheville craquer. Elle gémit de douleur avant de glisser de la plateforme. Elle aurait voulu se rattraper mais trop tard.

…

Elle venait juste de tomber. Pourquoi courrait-il vers elle ? Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement la laisser mourir sur le béton mais non…Il avait réussi à la rattraper juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il s'était écorcher les genoux mais tant pis, il l'avait eu et aussitôt, il avait retrouvé cette odeur de rose qui n'avait pas pu oublier depuis la dernière fois. Il était décidément accro à cette vermine.

A suivre…


	24. Chapter 24

Tous les regards étaient posés sur eux. Il fallait dire que la scène était assez spéciale. Un certain blond marchait dans la rue avec une certaine brune qu'il confondait surement avec un baluchon vu la façon dont il la portait. Résultat, les cheveux et les jambes d'Izaya pendaient de chaque côté du corps de Shizuo qui se contreficher des plaintes de l'informatrice dont le ventre souffrait à force d'être collé contre l'épaule du garde du corps. Elle aurait bien voulut s'enfuir en courant mais lorsqu'elle avait voulu le faire après que le blond l'ai rattrapé, elle avait faillit se rompre la cheville qui d'après elle, devait être dans un sacré état. Elle arrivait à peine à poser le pied à terre mais elle aurait préféré ramper au sol plutôt que de devoir être porté de la sorte par l'autre protozoaire qui été décidé à la ramené chez elle.

…

Ils avaient prit un taxi puis Izaya avait guidé tant bien que mal l'ex-barman vers son loft. Par chance, l'immeuble était désert donc personne n'avait pu la voir dans cette situation des plus gênantes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bon étage, la brune composa le code sans que Shizuo ne puisse le voir. Ils purent donc rentrer dans le loft.

Shizuo : La vache, c'est grand chez toi.

Izaya : Mon travail paie bien.

Shizuo avança vers le canapé pour y déposer la brune qui se laissa faire et remercia discrètement le blond.

Shizuo : Tu as une trousse à pharmacie.

Izaya : Dans la salle de bain.

Shizuo : C'est où ?

Izaya : Je peux me débrouiller seule.

Shizuo : Tu parles, t'arrive même pas à poser le pied.

Izaya : A l'étage.

Sans rien dire, Shizuo partis chercher la trousse à pharmacie et la brune se rappela soudain d'un détail…Un détail très important…Elle avait oublié de ranger tout ses sous-vêtements qu'elle avait lavé hier. Elle se mise à rougir en espérant que le blond ne le remarque pas. Sauf que lorsqu'il revint, elle remarqua nettement les joues rouges de celui-ci.

Shizuo : J'ai trouvé la trousse…

Izaya était sur le point de mourir de honte. Le blond vint s'agenouiller face à elle, il ôta rapidement le talon de la brune.

Shizuo : Retire ton collant.

Izaya : Tu plaisantes ?

Shizuo : Fais le tout de suite ou je te l'arrache.

Izaya : Rêve.

Shizuo : Tu l'auras voulu.

D'un geste brusque, le garde du corps arracha le collant de l'informatrice qui fit la grimace.

Izaya : Sais-tu combien coute ses collants Shizu-chan ?!

Shizuo : Visiblement ce n'est pas l'argent qui te manque alors maintenant, taie-toi.

Izaya grinça des dents et se décida à laisser faire le blond malgré ses réticences intérieures. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle oublie son plan de « domination de Shizu-chan ». D'ailleurs, une idée lui traversa l'esprit lorsque le blond eu finit de faire le bandage autour de sa cheville.

Izaya : Shizu-chan, que penses-tu de mes jambes ?

Shizuo : C'est juste des jambes.

Izaya : Ne les trouves-tu pas superbe ? Beaucoup les aimes tu sais…

La brune releva la jambe pour la mettre par-dessus l'épaule du blond qui posa les yeux dessus.

Izaya : Alors ?

Shizuo attrapa la jambe de la brune avec douceur avant de renverser celle-ci sur le canapé.

Izaya : Shizu-chan ?

D'un coup, on entendit la brune hurlait à travers tout le loft. Shizuo venait de lui mordre la cuisse.

Shizuo : De belle jambe tu dis ?

Izaya : Ar…Arrête… !

Rien ne l'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il serrait de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que lorsqu'il finit par la lâcher, la morsure se mise à saigner. Izaya respiré difficilement. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillaient. Une fois de plus, Shizuo succombait à cette expression qui aspirait le désir envers la brune. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Shizuo se pencha vers elle pour lui volait un baiser que l'informatrice lui rendit avec insistance en passant ses bras autour des épaules du blond qui une fois de plus, n'avait pas pu résister à l'appel de cette nouvelle drogue empoisonnée au parfum de rose.

A suivre…


	25. Chapter 25

Ils l'avaient encore fait. Raison pour laquelle Izaya commençait à ressentir de la douleur au niveau du bas du dos. Elle était exténuée mais garder un œil sur le blond assis sur le lit alors qu'elle, était allongée à plat ventre parmi les draps. Par chance, le canapé n'étant pas le meilleur endroit pour faire l'amour avec Shizu-chan, celui-ci avait emmené la brune jusqu'à l'étage pour faire faire leur activité dans la chambre de l'informatrice qui fut ravie de l'initiative. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils se reposèrent un petit moment avant de voir arriver Cherï qui désormais, captiver Shizuo.

Le voilà donc en train de jouer avec le chaton sous l'œil amusé d'Izaya qui avait discrètement prit une photo de Shizu-chan et de sa faiblesse. De plus, le blond était torse nu sur la photo donc elle pouvait facilement faire du chantage avec lui si les choses tournaient mal. Surtout que tout leur entourage connaissait Cherï désormais. Donc, ils comprendraient vite pourquoi Shizuo était torse nu sur le cliché. La brune esquissa un sourire victorieux.

Izaya : Shizu-chan, pourrait-tu prendre le petit sac violet près du lit ? Il y a une surprise pour Cherï.

Le blond resta perplexe un moment avant de s'exécuter, il ouvrit le sac.

Shizuo : Un collier.

Izaya : Bien sûr, c'est une demoiselle alors c'est normal qu'elle se doit d'être des plus radieuses !

L'informatrice se redressa et se colla au dos du blond, n'hésitant pas à écraser sa poitrine pour être au plus près de l'Homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro qu'elle pouvait désormais, aisément touché. Pour augmenter le contact, elle avait passé ses bras autours des épaules de Shizuo qui la laissa faire. Lorsqu'elle se pencha sur lui, il put voir ses longues boucles noires tomber dans le vide, frôlant quelque fois sa peau. Le parfum que la brune dégageait vint aussitôt lui chatouiller les narines. La rose.

Izaya : Qu'attends-tu ? Fais lui donc essayer !

Shizuo : Pourquoi je devrais t'obéir ?!

Izaya : Oh…Shizu-chan, dois-je te rappeler que tu viens de me faire l'amour sans même contenir ta force…

Shizuo : C'est bon, j'ai compris alors ferme-là l'asticot !

Le blond se mis à grincer des dents. Il ouvrit le collier neuf qu'il passa autour du cou du chaton qui visiblement, était habitué à ce geste.

Izaya : Que ça lui va bien ! J'ai toujours l'œil pour lui choisir un collier ! N'est-ce pas Shizu-chan ?

Shizuo : C'est qu'un collier…Mais elle en a combien ?

Izaya : Surement une petite cinquantaine.

Shizuo : Quoi ?! Tout ça pour un seul chat ?!

Izaya : Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Je traite bien ma petite princesse car elle le mérite amplement. Le soir quand je rentre, elle est toujours là pour moi. C'est mon réconfort de fin de journée ! Surtout quand je rentre d'une course folle contre Shizu-chan…

Shizuo : Tu parles, à chaque fois tu fuis.

Izaya : Mais aujourd'hui, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Shizuo : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es casser la gueule ! T'a qu'à arrêter de mettre des talons.

Izaya : Pas question ! Les talons mettent en valeur les jambes d'une femme !

Shizuo : Mouais…

Izaya : Puisque tu es si désagréable, je vais allez me doucher !

Shizuo : Reste-ici, ta cheville n'ira pas mieux si tu force.

Izaya : Alors je vais prendre un bain !

Déterminée, la brune voulu quitter le lit mais lorsqu'elle se pencha pour se redressa. Elle tomba aussitôt en avant en hurlant de douleur.

Shizuo : Je te l'avais dit !

Izaya : Arrête et viens m'aider !

Shizuo : T'a qu'à ramper !

Izaya : Shizu-chan !

Shizuo: Rhôo ! Ça va !

Le blond quitta le lit pour allez littéralement ramasser l'informatrice qui affichait une mine boudeuse. Il emmena celle-ci dans sa salle de bain qu'il trouva immense.

Shizuo : Attend…Tu as même un jacuzzi ?

Izaya : J'ai les moyens.

Shizuo : Purée ! Il consiste en quoi ton boulot ?!

Izaya : Ne pose pas de question et met moi sur le bord du jacuzzi je te pris.

Shizuo : Ne me donne pas d'ordre l'insecte.

Néanmoins, elle fit ce qu'elle dit mais lorsqu'il voulut partir, elle le rattrapa par le poignet.

Izaya : Que dirais-tu de prendre un bain avec moi ? «Shizu-chan ».

Elle avait particulièrement insisté sur le surnom qu'il trouvait toujours aussi ridicule.

Shizuo : Je préfère prendre une douche.

Izaya : Tu n'es pas drôle Shizu-chan…Mais bon, si tu insistes !

Il regarda la brune plonger dans son bain parfumé avant d'ôter son pantalon pour allez dans la douche italienne. Pendant que le blond se laver, Izaya en avait profité pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide avant de retourner à sa toilette. Du côté de Shizuo, c'était dur de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'informatrice qui ne semblait pas gêner par sa présence. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit son flacon de shampoing, l'éternelle odeur de rose imprégna la pièce tout entière. Jamais il n'allait pouvoir oublier cette odeur.

A suivre…


	26. Chapter 26

Elle portait un kimono noir avec des motifs de fleurs de lys sur les extrémités du bas. Un superbe obi vert émeraude lui entouré la taille. Une fente dans le tissu laissé apparaitre ses jambes si belles et si fines, qu'autrefois il voulait briser. Ses longues boucles noires étaient toujours là et ses lèvres étaient à nouveau teintées de rouge. Cela lui allait très bien. Il remarqua un détail, lui aussi portait un kimono mais un bleu. Où étaient-ils ? Cela ressemblait fortement à un festival…D'un coup, des feux d'artifice se mirent à éclater dans le ciel. Son regard se posa sur la brune qui esquissa un grand sourire qui semblait sincère. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et vint l'embrasser.

Izaya : Je t'aime Shizu-chan…

…

Il se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa aussitôt. Il était tremblant, en sueur et sa respiration était erratique.

Shizuo : C'était quoi ce rêve putain ?!

Le blond ne savait pas trop ce qu'il s'était passez dans son rêve. Pourquoi diable avait-il rêvé d'une Izaya si… « Gentille » ? « Angélique » ? Il ne trouvait même pas de mot pour décrire ça. C'était bizarre…C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait rapidement quitté son lit pour allez se passer la tête sous l'eau froide. Il fallait qu'il se calme et arrête d'imaginer des choses.

Shizuo : Purement sexuelle…Juste du sexe…Ce n'est pas comme si je l'aimais après tout…

Oui, il ne l'aimait pas. Après tout, c'était normal de rêver d'une fille que l'on n'aimait pas ! Rien d'extraordinaire à cela. C'est bien pour ça que lorsque l'image d'Izaya toute souriante revint dans la tête de Shizuo, celui se cogna la tête contre le mur.

Shizuo : Faut que j'arrête de délirer.

En effet, sinon il allait finir par détruire son appartement. Puisque c'était bientôt l'heure pour lui d'allez travailler, le blond prit un petit déjeuner rapide avant de se laver et de s'habiller. Tom l'attendais déjà en bas de l'immeuble lorsqu'il arriva dans la rue.

Tom : Bonjour Shizuo.

Shizuo : Bonjour.

Tom : Tu vas bien ?

Shizuo : Plus ou moins…La journée est chargée ?

Tom : Pas du tout, deux trois visites seulement.

Shizuo : Allons-y alors.

Sans dire un mot de plus. Shizuo emboita le pas, suivit de près par Tom, visiblement habitué à ce que son ami soit de mauvais poil le matin. La matinée passa vite, Shizuo avait pu déchainer sa colère sur tout ceux qui leur avait cherché des misères mais à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de croiser une brune, il repensait aussitôt au torrent noir de la sienne. Certaines auraient beau lui ressembler, personne n'aurait ce parfum si envoutant que posséder la brune. En repensant à celle-ci, les joues de Shizuo se mirent à devenir rouge.

Shizuo : Fais chier !

Tom : Toi, quelque chose te tracasse.

Shizuo : Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Tom : Comme le nez au milieu de la figure…Allez viens, on va manger un morceau, de toute façon on a finis pour aujourd'hui.

Shizuo : D'accord…

Les deux hommes allèrent donc dans un restaurant qu'ils appréciaient tout les deux, histoire de se poser et de parler du problème de Shizuo car pour lui, c'était bel et bien devenu un problème.

Tom : Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Shizuo : C'est à cause d'une fille.

Tom : Ça promet, Shizuo Heiwajima amoureux !

Shizuo : C'est pas ça ! En fait…Je suis pas sûr…

Tom : Raconte.

Shizuo : J'ai…J'ai des relations se…Se…

Tom : Sexuelle.

Shizuo : Ouais.

Tom : Et ?

Shizuo : C'est tout. On ne fait que ça. Elle me charme mais au fond, on ne fait rien d'autre que de coucher ensemble mais ce n'est pas ça le pire… Le plus gros problème est que je n'ai jamais aimé cette personne et là, je me retrouve à penser tout le temps à elle et à sentir son parfum autour de moi.

Tom : Tu es sur que ce n'est que du sexe ? Ce genre de fille est assez mystérieuse d'après ce que tu me dis…Soit elle veut se rapprocher sur le plan physique avant le plan émotionnel…Soit elle a une idée derrière la tête et crois-moi, cela risquerais de ne pas te plaire…

A suivre…


	27. Chapter 27

Elle trainait des pieds. Elle parcourait son loft, la douleur au ventre. Elle avait même du acheter une poche chauffante pour atténuer ses souffrances qui grandissez au fil des jours. Elle passait ses journées au lit et dans sa baignoire remplie d'eau chaude. Qu'avait-elle ? Tout simplement ses règles et de la fièvre en bonus. Résultat, elle était retournée dans son lit, espérant pouvoir se reposer. Bien entendu, Cherï rester près de sa maîtresse pour veillait sur elle.

Izaya : Fichue dame nature…

La brune était à bout mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait appeler à l'aide maintenant. Elle allait attendre ce soir avant d'appeler Shinra. Ce serait plus correct. En attendant, elle devait se reposer en dormant un peu.

…

Il avait couru comme un fou dès sa sortie du taxi. Il avait presque sauté dans l'ascenseur et lorsqu'il fut arrivé au bon étage, il se posa devant la porte. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de donner un énorme coup de poing dans la porte qui valsa dans l'entrée du loft que Shizuo s'empressa de pénétrer. Il la chercha du regard. Elle n'était pas là. « A l'étage » se disait-il. Il monta les marches quatre par quatre et alla jusqu'à la chambre où il découvrit une forme sous les draps. Il s'approcha d'elle sans aucune discrétion. Il monta dans le lit et l'attrapa par le bras pour la relever.

Shizuo : Réveille-toi vermine.

Izaya : Shizu…Chan…

Shizuo : Faut qu'on parle.

Izaya : Reviens demain…Je suis malade…

Shizuo : Tu es toi-même un putain de virus alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter et me répondre…Pourquoi cette relation ? Pourquoi tu veux te rapprocher de moi ? Pourquoi coucher avec moi ? Que penses-tu de moi ? Est-ce que tout ça c'est juste un plan foireux que tu as mis en place ?!

Izaya : Tant de questions et si peu réponse…

Shizuo : Dis-moi la vérité !

Il se passa quelque instant de silence avant que le blond n'aperçoit un sourire sur le visage de la brune qui le fixa avec ses beaux yeux couleur sang.

Izaya : Shizu-chan…Je te hais du plus profond de mon cœur depuis notre première rencontre…Alors crois-tu vraiment qu'un jour, je pourrais tomber amoureuse d'un monstre ? Tu espérais vraiment que je couchais avec toi pour le plaisir ? Oh que non. Je voulais juste que tu ais des sentiments pour moi afin que je te rejette comme la bête que tu es car voilà ce que tu es « une bête ». J'aime les humains mais pas toi et puis…Quelle fille tomberais amoureuse d'un homme qui lui lance des distributeurs en pleine figure et qui la frappe, la viole et lui ôte sa virginité durant son moment d'ivresse ? Désolé Shizu-chan mais jamais, oh grand jamais, je ne sortirais avec toi pour rien au monde. Je ne tiens pas à tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui pourrait me tuer à n'importe quel moment et imagine ? On sortirait ensemble, on se marierait et tu voudrais un enfant ? Ce serait intéressant ! Notre enfant serait le plus grand monstre de l'histoire ! Ah ah ! Je me demande combien de temps il pourrait survivre ! Tu risquerais de le tuer avec ta force ! Tu pourrais aussi tuer sa mère ! Et…

Shizuo : La ferme !

Le blond plaqua soudainement la brune contre le matelas pour agripper sa gorge de ses deux mains. L'informatrice le regarder de façon livide. Son sourire avait disparu laissant place à un visage de marbre.

Izaya : Je ne t'aime pas…Et je ne t'aimerais jamais…

Shizuo : Tais-toi !

Izaya : Vois la vérité en face…

Shizuo : Boucle-là…

Izaya : Nous sommes tout les deux des monstres…

Shizuo : Ta gueule !

Izaya : Nous détruisons tout… L'amour, c'est quelque chose que l'on ne pourra jamais obtenir…

Shizuo : C'est faux… !

Izaya : Nous sommes destiné à être seul toute notre vie et à nous battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive…

Shizuo : Menteuse…

Izaya : Je ne mens pas…Je suis réaliste…Alors maintenant, sers cette gorge aussi fort que possible et débarrasse-toi enfin de cette femme que tu as toujours détesté mais que tu commencer tout juste à aimer…

Izaya ferma les yeux. Prête à ouvrir les portes de la mort qui la mènerait tout droit en enfer. Shizuo, lui, se taisez. Il était immobile et tremblait. Ses mains se resserraient doucement sur le cou de la brune qui suffoquait peu à peu mais lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de mourir. Il la lâcha. Izaya prit une grande inspiration. Shizuo s'écarta d'elle et quitta peu à peu la chambre. La brune le regarda faire de façon perplexe et tenta d'articuler un mot.

Izaya : Pourquoi… ?

Le blond se retourna et la regarda avec un sourire des plus tristes.

Shizuo : Parce que je t'aime.

A suivre…


	28. Chapter 28

Le ciel s'était assombri. Il ne cessait de pleuvoir dans la région et certains regarder cette pluie depuis leur fenêtre. En particulier une certaine brune. Ses yeux rougeâtres devenus terne fixer les gouttes tomber du ciel. Un mois était passé depuis leur rupture à elle et Shizuo. Si on pouvait vraiment appeler cela une rupture car après tout, ils n'avaient jamais entretenu de vraie relation. Tout ça avait juste fais partie de son plan…Ce n'était pas comme si elle était tombé amoureuse de lui ou quoique ce soit d'autre…N'est-ce pas ? C'était ce dont elle avait essayé de se convaincre ces dernières semaines. Après le départ du blond, elle avait jubilé mais plus tard, elle avait ressentis du regret. Depuis, la brune n'avait plus gout à rien. Elle n'allait même plus à Ikebukuro par peur de le voir. Oui, vous avez bien compris, Izaya Orihara, l'une des plus puissantes informatrices du Japon, avait peur. Les derniers mots qu'avait prononcés Shizuo l'avaient bouleversée. Elle ne savait plus quoi pensé.

Alors qu'elle regardait la pluie avec un visage des plus livides, elle entendit sonner à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir.

Shinra : Bonjour Izaya !

Izaya : Bonjour.

Ils étaient enfin là. Shinra et Celty était venus chez la brune pour une visite de contrôle.

Shinra : Brrr ! Quel temps ! La petite Cherï a bien de la chance d'habiter en intérieur !

La concernée avait justement décidé de montrer le bout de son nez pour allez sauter dans les bras de Shinra qui était devenu gaga de la petite princesse. Pendant que les deux zigotos jouaient ensembles, Celty en profita pour allez jusqu'à la brune. Elle tapota quelques mots sur son portable à cause de son incapacité à parler.

Celty : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Izaya : Comment ça ?

Celty : « D'ordinaire, tu es toujours belle et fraîche et…Vu ta tenue, j'en déduis que quelque chose ne va pas. »

En effet, la brune qui pourtant était toujours bien apprêtée, portait aujourd'hui : un short, un sweat et des socquettes, sans oublier son chignon fait à la va-vite.

Izaya : J'ai le droit de m'habiller comme je veux.

Ce fut la dernière chose que dit Izaya avant d'allez s'installer pour se faire ausculter.

Shinra : La gorge a bien dégonflé et il n'y a plus aucune trace… Tu as du mal à respirer ?

Izaya : Non.

Shinra : Du mal à avaler peut-être ?

Izaya : Non plus.

Shinra : Tu appliques bien la crème chaque soir ?

Izaya : Oui.

Shinra : Tu te rends compte que cette fois tu as faillit y passer ?

Izaya : Tu me dis ça à chaque fois.

Shinra : Cette fois je suis très sérieux ! Tu es comme nous Izaya, tu marches, tu parles, tu respires…Tu as beau avoir une agilité hors du commun, cela n'empêche pas le fait que Shizuo aurait pu te rompre le cou mais il… !  
Izaya : Il ne l'a pas fait…

Shinra : Oui…

Izaya : Shinra…Celty…C'est quoi l'amour ?

Les paroles d'Izaya furent suivis d'un long silence durant lequel Shinra et Celty n'avait cessé de s'échanger des regards.

Izaya : Pourquoi suis-je la seule à ne pas le ressentir… ?

Shinra : Ne…Ne dis pas de bêtise, tout le monde peu devenir amoureux… !

Izaya : Sauf les monstres…

Shinra : Izaya… Tu n'es pas un monstre, Shizuo non plus d'ailleurs…

Celty : « Vous êtes pareil Shizuo et toi, vous avez juste un peu de mal à vous faire comprendre des autres. Vous êtes différents des autres et c'est pour cela que vous ne pouvez pas tomber amoureux de n'importe qui, c'est tout…Mais je suis sûre qu'un jour tu trouveras l'homme qu'il te faut ».

Izaya : Et s'il ne veut pas de moi ?

Celty : « Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

Izaya : Parce que j'ai déjà ruiné toute mes chances avec le seul homme qui m'ait vraiment aimé…

Shinra : Pourquoi n'as-tu pas cherché à te faire pardonner ?

Izaya : Car j'avais peur que cette fois, il me rompt vraiment le cou…

Shinra : Attend…L'homme en question c'est… !

D'un coup, Shinra se prit un cou de la part de Celty à fin qu'il se taise.

Celty : « Si ses sentiments sont vraiment fort alors tout n'est pas perdu…Après tout, vous êtes les deux mêmes. Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de retirer ce sweat et d'allez enfiler l'une de tes jolies robes. Je me charge de tout ».

A suivre…


	29. Chapter 29

Elle courait comme une folle malgré la pluie et le fait qu'elle portait ses éternels talons rouges n'arranger rien. Elle avait faillit tomber plusieurs fois mais cela n'était pas arrivé. Elle tentait de voir ce qu'il y avait devant elle malgré cette pluie torrentielle et tentait désespérément de se protéger sous sa capuche mais malgré cette tempête, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle était déterminée. Celty l'avait déposé à Ikebukuro. La brune l'avait remercié pour l'avoir convaincu d'aller chercher le blond. Elle se souvint également des paroles de Kadota « Quelque part, il y a un homme fait pour toi. Un homme qui saura t'aimer ». Il avait raison ! Il n'y avait qu'avec Shizuo qu'elle pourrait vivre cette aventure amoureuse pleine de rebondissements et maintenant, il fallait qu'elle le retrouve pour se faire pardonner !

Izaya : Shizu-chan !

Elle criait encore et encore, espérant que le blond lui réponde mais rien. Elle continua donc son chemin, toujours en criant. Après deux heures de recherches, la brune finissait par perdre espoirs. Elle s'arrêta finalement en pleins milieu d'une place, presque vide et se décida à crier pour la dernière fois.

Izaya : Shizuo !

Elle avait crié son prénom aussi fort que possible, les yeux pleins de larmes mais rien…Complètement à bout, la brune tomba à genoux au sol.

Izaya : Fais chier putain !

D'un coup, elle se mise à frapper le sol. Alors qu'elle déchainer toute sa colère, la pluie cessa de tomber au-dessus d'elle. Intriguée, elle se retourna et leva les yeux.

Shizuo : Une jeune femme ne devrait pas dire ça, il n'y a qu'un grossier personnage pour dires des choses pareilles…

Le cœur de la jeune femme en question cessa de battre quelque instant avant qu'elle ne prenne de l'impulsion pour sauter dans les bras du blond qui fut contraint de lâcher son parapluie avec lequel il se protéger.

Izaya : Idiot de Shizu-chan ! C'est ma réplique… !

Le visage de l'informatrice était couvert de larmes. Elle serrait le garde du corps aussi fort que possible. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs passé ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme avant d'enfouir son visage dans sa nuque.

Shizuo : Tu es vraiment une garce à jouer avec mes sentiments comme ça…

Izaya sursauta à l'entente de ses paroles. Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Shizuo. Le visage de celui-ci était rouge.

Shizuo : Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer putain !

Sans prévenir, il posa ses mains sur les joues de la brune et embrassa celle-ci sans la moindre hésitation. Elle fut d'abord un peu surprise mais se laissa finalement faire et participa même au baiser. Elle avait enfin pu mettre son égo de côté et avait laissé son cœur parler car maintenant, elle était sûre d'en avoir un.

…

A peine avaient-ils pénétrés dans l'appartement, qu'ils étaient déjà en train d'ôter leurs vêtements trempés à cause de la pluie. Par chance, l'appartement du blond n'était pas très grand donc le chemin vers la salle de bain fut rapide. Shizuo porta Izaya dans ses bras jusqu'à la petite pièce où se trouver la douche. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et l'ex-barman enclencha le jet d'eau chaude. Leurs baisers étaient longs, langoureux et très excitant à en jugez par l'érection du blond qui ne prenait même pas la peine de se cacher car la brune était toute aussi émoustillée. Il s'amusait à titiller les seins de l'informatrice qui tremblait terriblement et lorsque le blond vint lui mordre le bout des seins, elle gémit de plus bel. Cela s'intensifia encore plus lorsque l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro vint descendre un peu plus bas pour s'occuper de l'intimité d'Izaya qu'il parcouru avec sa langue et ses doigts. La brune gémissait fortement et s'agripper à la chevelure teintées, ce qui dès fois, faisait quelque peu mal à l'homme sous elle. Elle était complètement perdue dans cette mer des plaisirs dans laquelle Shizuo l'avait plongé. Lorsque celui-ci remonta pour embrasser la brune, celle-ci descendit et alla rendre la pareille à Shizuo qui fut surpris de la prise d'initiative de l'informatrice qui était terriblement douée. Sa langue passant encore et encore sur son membre durci le rendait fou. Ayant perdu patience, il attrapa celle qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il agrippa ses fesses et la souleva pour la pénétrer sans retenue. La brune cria de plaisir et s'agrippa à son « Shizu-chan » qu'elle embrassa passionnément. Ses fines mains plongèrent dans la chevelure blonde qui cacher les yeux de son propriétaire. Celui-ci la regarda intensément avant de dévorer ses lèvres. Les coups de bassins s'enchainer. L'informatrice ne cessait de gémir en s'accrochant au blond qui l'avait peu à peur recouverte de suçon. Enfin, c'est accompagné d'un dernier cri de jouissance de la part de la brune, que Shizuo vint finir en elle, par manque de préservatif. L'apothéose étant terminé, les jambes du blond cédèrent. Ils glissèrent donc tout les deux en douceur jusqu'au sol, sans pour autant lâcher l'autre. Ils reprenaient difficilement leur respiration tout en serrant. Shizuo vint enfouir son visage dans la longue chevelure de la brune qui elle, regardait dans le vide.

Izaya : Shizu-chan…

Shizuo : Oui vermine… ?

Izaya : Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi…

Le blond esquissa un sourire avant de plonger son regard brun dans celui rougeâtre d'Izaya dont les joues étaient en feu. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Shizuo : Si tu m'aimes alors cela veut dire que tu as changé d'avis sur les monstres.

Izaya : Il faut croire que oui « baka ».

A suivre…


	30. Chapter 30

Il faisait nuit. La tempête c'était arrêté. Le calme était revenu et dans un petit appartement à Ikebukuro, se trouvait un tout nouveau « vrai » couple. Les deux étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. On voyait à peine la brune à cause de sa longue tignasse éparpillée un peu partout sur les draps. De plus, elle était complètement nichée contre son Shizu-chan, qui lui, la regardait dormir car oui, elle dormait. Après une partie de jambe en l'air des plus torrides, Izaya s'était écroulée sur le blond pour s'endormir sur lui. Il fut donc contraint de la porter jusqu'au lit et de la couvrit mais vu le poids de la jeune femme et sa force surhumaine, cela n'avait pas posé problème. Le garde du corps, qui n'était pas fatigué, s'amuser donc à regarder l'informatrice dans son sommeil. Il la taquiner en lui passant le bout d'une longue mèche noire sous le nez, ce qui avait pour effet de la déranger. Celle-ci se débâter donc quelque peu et grommeler. Cela le fit rire jusqu'à ce que la fatigue se fasse ressentir. Il passa donc ses bras autour des hanches de la demoiselle avant de tomber de sommeil.

…

Le soleil s'était incrusté dans la pièce, ce qui semblait déranger une brunette dont les paupières venaient de s'ouvrir pour laisser place à de beaux yeux rouges. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entre-ouvertes. Elle semblait encore à moitié endormie. Se retourner fut certainement le plus gros effort qu'elle ait du faire ce matin. Lorsqu'elle changea de côté, elle remarqua qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Elle en profita donc pour prendre toute la place. C'est seulement après cela, qu'elle se décida à chercher un certain blond du regard. Elle ne tarda pas à le trouver en voyant un quart du corps du blond dépasser du mur séparant la chambre à la cuisine. Curieuse, Izaya se redressa donc et se pencha pour apercevoir une belle paire de fesses, il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue, moulées par un beau caleçon noir. Izaya se mise à sourire avant d'attraper son portable caché dans la poche de sa veste toujours au sol, pour prendre une photo. Mission accomplie ! L'informatrice se recoucha donc avec une expression triomphante en regardant son œuvre.

Shizuo : Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça ?

Le blond venait tout juste d'arriver dans la chambre, deux tasses de café en mains. Izaya roula sur le côté et se retrouva alors dans une position aguicheuse qui ne déplut pas à l'ex-barman qui détourna le regard et avant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à donner une tasse de café à la brune, il fit une légère pause.

Shizuo : Tu ne vas pas la balancer cette fois ?

Izaya : Aie confiance Shizu-chan.

Dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui sembla adorable aux yeux de Shizuo mais cela ne dura que quelque secondes. Secondes durant lesquelles Izaya s'était penchée vers lui pour prendre la tasse et lui chuchoter des choses à l'oreille.

Izaya : C'est gentil de me ménager.

L'oreille de Shizuo fut chatouillée par le souffle de l'informatrice qui changea aussi sa façon de sourire. Lorsqu'elle vit les joues rouges de « son » Shizu-chan, elle eut aussitôt l'air fier. Ce qui agaça l'autre qui se retourna pour boire son café, espérant qu'Izaya lui fiche la paix mais il rêvait, clairement. Ses dires furent confirmés lorsqu'il sentit la poitrine de la jeune femme se coller contre son dos et le menton de celle-ci se poser sur sa tête.

Izaya : Ah…Tu aurais quand même pu être plus doux hier Shizu-chan…J'en ai encore mal aux hanches… !

Shizuo : Tu es la seule fautive !

Izaya : Peut-être…Mais avoue que c'était plaisant…

Une fois de plus, elle souffla dans l'oreille de Shizu-chan qui cette fois perdit patience et lui donna un coup de tête.

Izaya : Aie !

Shizuo : Fais pas ta chochotte ! Pi tu l'as bien cherché !

Izaya : Shizu-chan ! Je te signale que ta force n'est pas humaine !

Shizuo : Faiblarde !

Izaya : Brute ! Et dire que maintenant on est ensemble…

Shizuo : Hein ?

Izaya : Ben oui idiot…Je ne t'ai pas cherché dans tout Ikebukuro sous la pluie pour une simple partie de jambe en l'air et si je me rappelle bien…Je crois avoir entendu que tu m'aimais !

Shizuo : T'a du rêver !

Izaya : Dis-moi encore que tu m'aimes Shizu-chan !

Shizuo : Non !

Izaya : Allez !

Shizuo : Va chier !

Izaya : En tout cas, moi j'aime Shizu-chan et je vais le dire à tout le monde !

Shizuo : Fais ça et je te tue !

Izaya : Comment pourrais-tu tuer ta petite amie mon Shizu-chan d'amour ?

Shizuo : Tu vas crever…

A suivre…


	31. Chapter 31

Le ciel était bleu et sans nuage, il faisait un temps radieux. Le japon se portait comme un charme depuis que l'on ne voyait plus de camion, ni même de panneau de signalisation voler dans les airs. Il n'y avait plus non plus de rire sarcastique ou d'insulte à tout bout de champ…Attendez…Non…Vous y avez vraiment crus ? N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit des deux pires êtres que le Japon ait connus dont nous parlons ! Bref, plus sérieusement…L'ambiance n'avait pas trop changé malgré leurs amourettes. Izaya s'amusait toujours à embêter son « Shizu-chan d'amour » mais aujourd'hui était différent car les deux avaient décidé ou plutôt, la brune avait décidé de faire quelque chose que les couples normaux font…Un rendez-vous… Cela faisait donc une bonne heure qu'elle était dans sa salle de bain pour se faire encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle avait même sortis l'une de ses plus belles robes de villes et ses escarpins rouges. Ses cheveux formaient cet éternel torrent noir qui faisait tant d'effet à Shizuo. Une fois prête, elle quitta la salle de bain pour partir à la recherche de Cherï qui était tout simplement sur le fauteuil de bureau de la brune. Celle-ci se pencha pour embrasser son chat sur le bout du nez.

Izaya : A ce soir ma chérie.

Après cela, l'informatrice quitta son loft d'un pas engagé et quitta l'immeuble pour prendre un taxi qui l'emmena jusqu'à Ikebukuro. Après un trajet qui lui avait parut duré une éternité, Izaya pu enfin quitter le véhicule. Elle marcha quelque peu avant d'apercevoir son blond en costume de barman. Discrètement, elle s'approcha de lui mais qu'elle voulut lui sauter dessus, il se retourna et lui souffla la fumée de sa cigarette dans le visage. Ce qui fit aussitôt tousser la brune.

Izaya : Tu es cruel Shizu-chan !

Shizuo : Ça t'apprendra à vouloir me prendre par surprise, vermine.

La « vermine » afficha une mine boudeuse avant de s'approcher une nouvelle fois du blond qui, cette fois, expulsa sa fumée ailleurs. Il se mit à la toiser du regard.

Shizuo : C'est quoi cette tenue ?

Izaya afficha un sourire malicieux. « Il avait enfin remarqué » se disait-elle dans sa tête. J'avais oublié de préciser, Izaya avait joué sur l'une de ses robes qui moulait son corps parfait. Sa figure élancée ferait chavirer n'importe qu'elle homme et elle s'avait qu'il en était de même pour son blond dont elle entoura le cou de ses bras.

Izaya : Je dois bien me faire belle pour toi Shizu-chan…Ah ! Ah ! Que dis-je ?! Je suis déjà magnifique !

Shizuo : Avec un égo surdimensionné.

Izaya : C'est pourtant l'une des choses qui t'attirent chez moi.

Dit-elle en lui faisant un dernier clin d'œil avant d'emboiter le pas. L'ex-barman soupira, expulsant une nouvelle fois la fumée d'entre ses lèvres et prononça quelques mots avant de se décider à la suivre.

Shizuo : Finalement, je la préféré lorsqu'elle était ivre…

…

Il la regarder, elle et ses courbes envoutantes. Elle avait ôter son manteau, ce qui lui laisser tout le loisir de la fixer et de se poser plusieurs questions dont une très importante qui rester toujours sans réponse.

Shizuo : Où planques-tu tes couteaux ?

La question interpella l'informatrice qui releva les yeux tout en buvant son cocktail en compagnie du blond sur la terrasse d'un café.

Izaya : Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour ce genre de question, pose la moi pendant que tu me déshabilleras la prochaine fois.

Shizuo : Je t'ai déjà ôté tes vêtements plus d'une fois et j'ai jamais rien vu qui ressemblait de près où de loin à un couteau.

Izaya : C'est parce que avec tes manières de brute, tu ne prends jamais le temps de remarquer tout les petits détails qui font la différence.

Shizuo : T'es vraiment chiante…

Izaya : Combien ai-je de grain de beauté ?

Shizuo : Aucun…Et pourquoi cette question d'abord ?!

Izaya : Pour confirmer mes hypothèses.

Shizuo : Lesquelles ?

Izaya : Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de bien méchant…Que veux-tu faire après Shizu-chan ?

Shizuo : J'en sais rien.

Izaya : Quelle motivation.

Shizuo : Et toi, t'en a une d'idée au lieu de te plaindre ?

Izaya : Que dirais-tu de venir dîner chez moi ce soir ?

Shizuo : Hein ?

Izaya : Tu n'es jamais venu chez moi apars pour le sexe, innovons un peu !

A suivre…


	32. Chapter 32

La journée s'était plutôt bien passée. Ils avaient su rester tranquille et avait fais tout ce qu'un couple « normal » aurait pu faire aujourd'hui : un café, un cinéma, un peu de shoping et même un passage à une salle d'arcade où la brune avait littéralement écrasé le blond qui avait eu du mal à accepter la défaite mais il n'avait rien détruit, ni même blessé personne. L'informatrice avait également fais des efforts en évitant de trop le provoquer. Certes, elle lui avait lancé quelques défis mais rien de bien méchant. Apars ça, elle avait joué le rôle de la « meilleure petite amie » à la perfection. Elle s'était montrée gentille. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Shizuo qui avait essayé d'en faire autant en tentant sa chance à un jeu de lancer à la salle d'arcade où l'on pouvait gagner des peluches. Parmi elle, une peluche de chat. Autant vous dire qu'il gagna la partie haute la main. A force de lancer tout et n'importe quoi dans les rues, forcement, on devient doué… Il avait également réussi à faire plaisir à sa belle qui avait pris l'initiative de l'embrasser, ce qui n'avait pas laissé l'autre de marbre. Après ce tendre moment, les deux avaient décidé de quitter Ikebukuro pour aller à Shinjuku. Il était presque 20h et ils venaient enfin d'arriver au loft de l'informatrice. A peine arrivé que celle-ci avait jeté ses escarpins au loin.

Izaya : Enfin libérée !

Shizuo : Si ça te fais aussi mal, t'a qu'à mettre des chaussures plates.

Izaya : Voyons Shizu-chan, une femme comme moi se doit d'être élégante en toute circonstance ! Connais-tu le dicton « il faut souffrir pour être belle » ?

Shizuo : Ne me prend pas pour un idiot…

Dit-il en ôtant ses chaussures à son tour. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit que la brune avait disparue.

Shizuo : Izaya ?

Il parcourut le couloir et arriva dans la pièce principale du loft. Le grand salon. Pas de trace de la brune. Il changea de pièce. Toujours rien.

Shizuo : Elle est où bon sang ?

Izaya : Shizu-chan !

Il se retourna et fit face à celle qu'il cherchait depuis tout à l'heure. La concernée lui tendit une certaine boule de poils qui regarda le blond avec de grand yeux rond.

Izaya : Dis bonjour à papa Cherï !

Shizuo : Attend…Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu avais disparu pendant les dix dernières minutes juste pour allez chercher ton chat ?!

Izaya : Le loft est très grand et elle, elle toute petite ! Hein ma princesse ? Allez, tu vas rester avec papa un moment.

Shizuo : Tu vas où encore ?! Et pourquoi tu m'appelles « papa » ?!

Izaya : Le dîner ne va pas se faire tout seul et je trouve que c'est mignon comme surnom.

Elle finit sa phrase sur un clin d'œil avant de partir à nouveau. Cette fois, Shizuo ne voulut pas la perdre de vue. Il la suivit donc jusqu'à la cuisine. La brune s'attacha les cheveux et enfila un tablier noir qui ne laissa pas Shizuo indifférent. Pour tout vous dire…Il était en train d'imaginer l'informatrice nue sous son tablier. Cette vision des plus sexy le poussa à allez faire un rapide tour au toilette, ce qui n'échappa pas à Izaya qui avait devinez à quoi penser le blond. Elle était d'humeur taquine. Durant l'absence de Shizuo, la jeune femme avait prit un malin plaisir à retirer sa robe à fin de finir en lingerie. Lorsque le blond revint, il repartit aussitôt avec le visage cramoisi. Fière d'elle, Izaya pu enfin se rhabiller, au plus grand soulagement de Shizuo qui pu enfin retourner auprès d'elle. Le garde du corps était particulièrement attentif aux mouvements de la brune qui était rapide. Lui qui n'était pas un grand cuisinier, il était impressionner devant tant de maitrise. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Izaya pour composer un repas complet, composé de : Korroke accompagnés de Chahan. Le repas prêt, les deux se mirent à table. Izaya ne mangea pas tout de suite, elle se mise à fixer Shizuo qui la regarda de travers.

Shizuo : Qu'est-ce que t'a a me regarder comme ça ? T'a mis du poison ?

Izaya : Je vois que ton niveau intellectuel est bien-bas Shizu-chan…Tout comme ta confiance…Allez, tais-toi et mange ! Sinon c'est moi qui vais te le donner !

Shizuo : Rêve !

Sans chercher à résister plus longtemps. Le blond croqua dans la petite galette de pomme de terre avant de gouter un peu de riz fris.

Izaya : Alors ?

Shizuo : Finalement, tu as des qualités.

Izaya : Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment venant de ta part.

Shizuo : Toi aussi mange, t'es aussi fine qu'une aiguille.

Izaya : Je suis née comme ça.

Shizuo : Mange, j'ai pas envie de te briser pendant une partie de jambe en l'air.

Izaya : Aurais-tu prévu quelque chose pour ce soir, Shizu-chan ?

Elle utilisa son « fichu ton sensuel » se dis Shizuo dans sa tête. Comment diable faisait-elle ? Etait-elle un démon destiné à le charmer éternellement ? Il se le demander. En attendant, il ne pouvait même plus la regardé dans les yeux. Pourquoi ? Car il savait qu'elle souriait.

A suivre…


	33. Chapter 33

Le repas s'était délicieusement bien déroulé. C'était le cas de le dire. Après cela, Izaya avait insisté pour que Shizuo reste chez elle. Elle en avait donc profité pour ouvrir une bouteille de vin devant un bon film. Puis une deuxième et une troisième que Shizuo avait discrètement caché derrière le canapé sur lequel était assise l'informatrice, tout près de lui…Trop près de lui…

Izaya : Mon Shizu-chan d'amour !

La brune était complètement ivre. Elle disait tout et n'importe quoi. Elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle faisait non plus. Elle se collé donc à son Shizuo. Elle avait même pris l'initiative de s'assoir sur ses genoux, face à lui. Celui-ci ne su quoi faire face à cette panthère noire qui vint lui dévoré les lèvres. Le baiser fit de l'effet au blond qui profita de la vue s'offrant à lui. Une Izaya complètement ivre, ayant très chaud, avec une respiration erratique et un décolleté à en faire tomber n'importe qui. Soudain, la brune se mis à sourire.

Izaya : Ne suis-je pas irrésistible, Shizuo ?

Elle avait particulièrement insisté sur le prénom de l'ex-barman qu'elle avait prononcé avec une sensualité déconcertante. Sans prévenir, l'Homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro attrapa l'informatrice par la taille et l'embrassa sans douceur.

Shizuo : Tu me rends fou putain…

Cette réponse avait fait sourire Izaya qui avait enfin décidé de passé à l'action. Sa main déboucla rapidement la ceinture du blond qui atterrit au sol, suivit de près par la cravate. Pour la jeune femme, c'est sa robe qui fut balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alors que ses mains se balader sur la forme du blond, celui-ci s'occuper de la poitrine de la brune qui fut débarrassé du soutien-gorge juger trop encombrant par Shizuo qui trouva également que le canapé n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour faire l'amour, malgré qu'il soit très confortable. Il attrapa donc Izaya et la prit dans ses bras en la tenant par-dessous les fesses. Ils quittèrent le canapé tout en s'embrassant. La jeune femme s'accrocher au blond qui monta les escaliers pour allez jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit pour s'embrasser et en profitèrent pour approfondir le contact entre eux. Sans la moindre once de douceur, Shizuo mordis l'épaule d'Izaya qui cria…De douleur ou de plaisir ? Shizuo n'en avait aucune idée et sur le moment, n'en avait que faire. Il se contenta de mettre la jeune femme sur le ventre. Sa langue parcourra le dos de cette femme à la chevelure ébène. Cette tornade noire aux senteurs de rose. Le garde du corps se mis à embrasser le creux de l'épaule de la brune qui réagis fortement à ce geste. Un nouveau point faible ? Shizuo allait le retenir car il se délectait des gémissements de la brune qui se tortillait sous les mains de son amant qui la faisait languir. Celui-ci, ayant remarqué l'impatience de l'informatrice, se décida enfin à la toucher un peu plus. Un doigt, puis un autre… De doux sons s'échapper des lèvres d'Izaya qui en demanda plus. Le blond ne se fit pas prier. Il attrapa la jeune femme par les hanches pour la mettre à quatre pattes et ainsi entrer en elle. Ce qui arracha un cri de plaisir à la brune qui s'agrippa désespérément aux draps lorsque l'homme au-dessus d'elle se mis à bouger. Shizuo était bel-et-bien devenu fou face à l'informatrice dont le charme le rendait terriblement faible…Et il ne supporter pas ça…Rien qu'à cette pensée, il donna un puissant coup de bassin qui fit crier la jeune femme sous lui. Il se pencha vers elle pour que son torse colle le dos d'Izaya qui n'en pouvait déjà plus. L'alcool y été surement pour quelque chose. Les deux étaient incontrôlable, presque sauvage. En particulier le blond. La brune quand à elle, le supplier d'en finir, ce qui ne tarda pas pour son plus grand soulagement. Après ce moment des plus éprouvants, elle s'écroula et Shizuo en fit autant après avoir quitté l'intimité de sa partenaire sur laquelle il se reposa. Il embrassa doucement la peau à sa disposition avant de remarquer les quelques larmes perlant sur les joues de la jeune femme qui esquissa un doux sourire.

Izaya : Ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais bien…

Malgré les paroles de la brune, Shizuo ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir des remords. Il se dégagea doucement pour laisser respirer Izaya qui vint aussitôt se blottir contre son blond qui les couvrit. Il n'avait pas fallut très longtemps à la brune pour s'endormir contrairement à Shizuo qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de la regarder un moment. Il pensa à également à leur ancienne relation…La haine pure et dure qu'ils avaient pour l'autre. Le jour où tout avait empiré. Les voitures de police, le sourire victorieux d'Izaya s'en alla sans même se retourner… A partir de ce jour, il avait juré de se venger mais sa haine et sa colère s'était quelque peu transformer en amour réciproque. Un amour bizarre en revanche…En pensant à tout ça, Shizuo ne pu s'empêcher de jouer avec l'une des nombreuses boucles de la brune qui dormait comme une souche. Shizuo savait que désormais, rien ne pourrait la réveiller. Elle allait encore surement se réveiller vers midi avec un mal de crâne affreux à cause duquel elle ne cessera de se plaire mais bon…Maintenant, il était habitué. Néanmoins, une question trottée toujours dans la tête du blond perplexe « Comment un être au visage si angélique pouvait renfermer un tel démon ? ». Il n'y avait qu'à la voir à l'action. L'informatrice n'hésiterait devant rien pour avoir ce qu'elle veut, quitte à tuer. Shizuo aurait plutôt vu Izaya comme tueuse à gage ou snipeuse plutôt qu'informatrice. En tout cas, son métier avait l'air de lui plaire. Tant mieux pour elle-même si Shizuo était légèrement inquiet. Désormais, il avait peur qu'on s'en prenne à sa brune par vengeance ou par pure plaisir. Oui, même lui pouvait se soucier de son amante qu'actuellement, il serrait contre lui. Il était également en train de se demander ce qu'il pourrait faire pour lui faire plaisir car après cette superbe journée en « amoureux », il aimerait faire quelque chose pour son microbe adoré qui faisait une bouille ridicule en dormant. On aurait dit un hamster. Shizuo profita du sommeil de la jeune femme pour la prendre en photo. Il avait bien fais attention à ne pas prendre en photo sa poitrine découverte car il montrera surement un jour cette photo à Celty pour lui montrer la « bonne relation » qu'il entretenait à l'informatrice.

Shizuo : Espèce de chiante…

Dit-il en la regardant d'un air blazer avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Shizuo : Mais je t'aime…

A suivre…


	34. Chapter 34

Il faisait plutôt frisquet aujourd'hui. Raison pour laquelle Izaya n'avait pas voulu sortir de chez elle. La jeune femme, qui d'habitude porter toujours une robe, avait opté pour un slim et un col roulé. Pas question de tomber malade, surtout avec ce qui l'attendait ce soir. Elle avait des projets elle n'avait pas l'intention d'y aller seul. Voilà pourquoi elle batailler avec Shizuo au téléphone depuis plusieurs, longues et pénibles, minutes.

Shizuo : Tu te fiche de moi ?

Izaya : Bien sur que non Shizu-chan, je suis très sérieuse !

Shizuo : Je ne suis pas ton larbin !

Izaya : Non, tu seras mon partenaire.

Shizuo : Et ton garde du corps je suppose ?

Izaya : Pas la peine, je sais me défendre toute seule et surtout, je travaille discrètement…On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi Shizu-chan.

Shizuo : Arrête avec ça ! Et c'est quoi cette fête au juste !?

Izaya : Une fête comme une autre ou se retrouve des personnes plus importantes les unes que les autres et vu que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une tonne d'homme à mes trousses, je tiens à ce que tu m'accompagnes.

Shizuo : Et bien sûr, tu me préviens le jour même.

Izaya : Ne t'inquiète pas, ton costume est déjà prêt et il t'attend sagement chez moi.

Shizuo : Quoi ?!

Izaya : Ne me fais pas attendre…A ce soir, Shizuo…

Sur ces derniers mots, elle raccrocha, laissant Shizuo avec encore pleins de questions en tête. Le blond, énervé, jeta son téléphone portable sur son lit avant d'aller prendre une douche bien froide pour calmer ses nerfs.

…

Le soir venu, il se retrouva devant la porte du loft de la brune qui se faisait attendre. C'est seulement au bout de cinq longues minutes qu'elle vint lui ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle apparut, il se mit à rougir face à la tenue plutôt « légère » que l'informatrice portait. Elle était en serviette.

Shizuo : Tu…Tu aurais pu ouvrir avant…Et c'est quoi cette tenue ?

Izaya : Je ne trouvais pas de vêtement du coup j'ai du venir comme ça.

Elle le fit rentrer rapidement.

Izaya : Ton costume est sur le canapé, enfile-le.

Shizuo : Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

Trop tard, elle était déjà partie. Le blond souffla avant de s'approcher d'une housse dans laquelle se trouver son habit du soir. C'était un costard des plus foncé avec une chemise rouge sang et une cravate de velours noire. Il y avait également des chaussures. Comment diable connaissait-elle ses mensurations ? Le fait qu'elle en savait autant sur lui, exaspéré Shizuo qui en réalité été déçu de ne pas en savoir autant sur sa tornade noire. Il ne savait pas grand-chose d'elle…Ni sa pointure, ni son tour de taille, encore moins sa date d'anniversaire…Il ne savait rien… Il ne supporter pas cette situation mais l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion. Il se décida enfin à ôter ses vêtements pour enfiler les autres qui sans surprise, lui allait comme un gant. Alors qu'il était prêt, il entendit des pas arriver vers lui. Il se retourna, elle était là. Plus belle que jamais. Sa robe noire à la coupe sirène lui seyait à merveille, les manches en dentelles sombres cachées sa peau pâle. Elle portait également des escarpins vernis noires ainsi qu'une cape de fourrure blanche sur les épaules pour se couvrir. Elle s'était faite un chignon tressée, dévoilant une jolie paire de boucle d'oreille assortie à son ras de cou et à sa bague. En ce qui concerner le maquillage, elle avait orné ses lèvres d'un rouge à lèvres carmin. Dieu qu'elle était sublime.

Izaya : Comment suis-je ?

Devrait-il lui avouer ? Cela serait un pas de plus vers une relation ordinaire. Dire à sa partenaire qu'elle était la plus belle de toutes les femmes serait normal mais malheureusement, leur relation n'était pas ordinaire et elle ne le serait surement jamais…

Shizuo : Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose…

A ce moment là, la brune eu l'air déçue. Lui qui croyait qu'elle allait lui rire au nez, s'était bien tromper.

Izaya : Allons-y…

Sans dire un mot de plus, la brune emboita le pas. Shizuo la suivit sans rien dire. Il avait honte de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité. C'est donc dans le plus grand silence que les deux quittèrent le loft avant de monter dans la superbe voiture qu'Izaya avait appelé. Sur le trajet, celle-ci n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle s'était contentée d'écrire des messages sur son portable. Elle avait aussi passé en revu un carnet avec des photos d'hommes et de femmes avec leur nom sur le côté. L'ancien barman se demander bien ce que faisait la brune, toujours aussi silencieuse. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer cette beauté au teint si pâle et à l'habit si sombre. Il fallait qu'il lui dise…

Shizuo : Izaya…

Izaya : Oui ?

Shizuo : Tu…Tu…

La brune ne détacher pas son regard de son carnet. La voix du blond se faisait hésitante mais il devait se lancer.

Shizuo : Tu…Tu es très belle…Magnifique même…

Ça y est, il l'avait dit…Enfin…Il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de la brune dont les joues étaient enflammées. Celle-ci détourna le regard aussitôt. Shizuo ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il était content que ses paroles aient fais de l'effet à l'informatrice qui n'osa plus le regarder de tout le trajet.

A suivre…


	35. Chapter 35

Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Il y avait plus de monde que prévue. La fête se déroulée à l'intérieur d'un immense building. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la salle de réception, Izaya avait briffé Shizuo qui n'avait guère fait attention aux conseils de la brune. Il était plutôt préoccupé par la robe de celle-ci qui définissait parfaitement bien sa silhouette dans laquelle il avait envie de croquer. Pour être plus à l'aise, ils confièrent leurs manteaux à un jeune homme visiblement attitré à la récupération de veste en tout genre. Finalement, le petit couple arriva dans la grande salle. Izaya se tenait de façon distinguée au bras de Shizuo qui se montrer docile. Leur entrée fut plutôt remarquée. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient tout les deux assez jeunes et particulièrement bien assorties d'après ce qu'avait entendu Izaya qui tendaient l'oreille au moindre chuchotement. Elle était connue ici, pas forcément en bien mais ce n'est pas sa réputation qui empêcha des gens de venir les accoster. La brune les connaissait, c'était un couple très riche avec une puissante autorité mais pour elle, ils n'étaient que de vulgaire tâche sur une toile vierge. Leur nom été les : Shimakaze.

Monsieur Shimakaze : Mademoiselle Orihara ! Vous êtes tout à faite ravissante ce soir !

Izaya esquissa un léger sourire forcé. Au fond d'elle, elle ressentait du dégout pour cet homme obèse qui la reluquer déjà de bas en haut. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'elle joue le jeu.

Izaya : Bonsoir Monsieur Shimakaze…Madame Shimakaze…

Madame Shimakaze : Enchanté ma chère, grand dieu ! Que vous êtes jeune et belle !

Contrairement à son mari, Madame Shimakaze avait l'air plus avenante.

Izaya : Je vous présente mon compagnon, Shizuo Heiwajima.

Shizuo : Bonsoir.

Monsieur Shimakaze : Heiwajima ? Le fameux fauteur de trouble d'Ikebukuro ?

Izaya : Lui-même alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre si vous sortez une nouvelle phrase de ce genre.

Le sourire d'Izaya dissuada fortement Monsieur Shimakaze de dire une autre remarque déplaisante envers Shizuo. Celui-ci riait intérieurement car il connaissait ce genre de sourire et il pouvait certifier que la brune ne plaisanter pas.

Monsieur Shimakaze : Mademoiselle Orihara, avez-vous réfléchit à ma proposition ?

Izaya : Oui et la réponse est non.

Monsieur Shimakaze : Comment !?

Madame Shimakaze : Chéri, calme-toi.

Monsieur Shimakaze : Vous ne pouvez pas refuser une telle chose !

Izaya : Et pourtant, ma situation me le permet et vous connaissez mon amour du jeu.

Monsieur Shimakaze : Espèce de petite… !

Izaya : J'y pense Monsieur Shimakaze, comment va Erika ?

Madame Shimakaze : Erika ?

Izaya : Votre mari ne vous a pas dit ? Dois-je la mettre au courant Monsieur Shimakaze ?

Monsieur Shimakaze : Non ! Surtout pas !

Madame Shimakaze : Que veux-dire tout ça ? Tu me trompe !?

D'un coup, Izaya se mit à rire de façon très féminine et non psychopathe.

Izaya : Quelle idée ! Madame Shimakaze ! Votre mari et cette fameuse Erika se connaisse uniquement car ils vous réservent tout les deux une surprise ! Erika gère une petite entreprise de voyage et ensemble, ils préparent un petit voyage dans les îles pour votre petit couple ! N'est-ce pas Monsieur Shimakaze ?

Izaya posa un regard innocent sur Monsieur Shimakaze qui avait l'air de vouloir la tuer.

Madame Shimakaze : Oh chéri ! C'est vrai ?

Monsieur Shimakaze : Bien sûr mon amour ! Cette demoiselle a entièrement raison !

Izaya : Sur ceux, nous allons vous laissez vous réjouir de cette nouvelle. Bonne soirée.

Sans tarder, Izaya emmena Shizuo près du comptoir auquel ils prirent un verre. Le blond avait l'air perplexe.

Shizuo : Tu m'explique ?

Izaya : Il trompe sa femme à qui, il n'aura d'autres choix que d'offrir un voyage dans les îles, c'est tout.

Shizuo : Tu es ignoble.

Izaya : Je prends ça pour un compliment.

Shizuo : Quelle été cette proposition ?

Izaya : Un plan cul que j'ai catégoriquement refusé et après je l'ai menacé de dévoiler ses batifolage à sa femme s'il continuait à me harceler et pour se faire pardonner, il m'a offert pas mal d'argent.

Shizuo : Heureusement que tu as refusé.

Izaya : Pas question que je couche avec un porc pareil, ni avec aucun autres d'ailleurs, apars toi bien sur.

Shizuo : Je l'espère.

Izaya : On va danser ?

A suivre…


	36. Chapter 36

La soirée se passait plutôt bien. Les invités étaient calmes mais joyeux. Sauf un visiblement, un certain blond attendait seul près du bar car sa partenaire avait prétexté une envie d'aller au petit coin. Il se retrouvait donc seul avec leurs verres. Pendant ce temps, il regarda autour de lui. Il examina les gens se trouvant dans la pièce, en particulier les femmes. Elles étaient toutes plus ou moins belle pour la plupart. Malheureusement pour elles, elles n'égalaient pas la tornade noire qu'était Izaya. Chez elle, tout était naturel, pas de poitrine en silicone ou autres. De plus, toute les tenues lui allait, même le plus horrible des pyjamas alors que pour les femmes présente dans la salle, leur robe leur donnait l'air de sac poubelles. Celle de sa brune enveloppait parfaitement son corps et dévoiler ses formes magnifiques. Une taille marquée, une poitrine ni trop grosse ni trop petite et des fesses à rendre fou n'importe qui. Shizuo avait mainte et mainte fois voulu croqué dedans mais il avait peur d'y allez trop fort avec sa « compagne ». Il vit justement celle-ci revenir vers lui. Il détail l'interpela, elle avait l'air essoufflée. Il s'approcha d'elle.

Shizuo : Ça va ?

Izaya : On doit y allez…

Sans dire un mot de plus, la brune attrapa le blond et tout deux allèrent récupérer leurs vestes avant de partir. Une fois à l'extérieur du building, Izaya réussit à interpeler un taxi qui les prit tout de suite.

Shizuo : Tu m'expliques ?

Izaya : Le gros porc n'a pas lâché l'affaire.

Shizuo : Hein ?

La brune se retourna pour regarder les voitures qui les suivaient, elle plissa des yeux. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre du véhicule et sortis un pistolet caché au niveau de ses cuisses, Shizuo ne l'avait pas remarqué de la soirée. Il fut étonné en voyant l'arme qu'Izaya utilisa pour tiré sur la voiture noire de derrière.

Shizuo : Qu'est-ce que tu fous !?

Izaya : Je m'amuse Shizu-chan !

Dit-elle en riant à pleins poumon et en affichant un sourire sarcastique. On entendit à nouveau une balle transpercer le véhicule noir qui dériva avant d'atterrir dans une vitrine. On vit aussitôt deux autres voitures arrivées. Cette fois, Izaya sortis un pistolet qui était visiblement caché au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle tendit l'arme à Shizuo.

Izaya : Allez Shizuo ! Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre !

Sans hésitation, Shizuo fit de même qu'Izaya en tirant sur les véhicules. Cette course poursuite pourrait leur être fatale mais les deux s'en fichaient car ils s'amusaient ensemble. Enfin, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs poursuivants avant d'arriver chez l'informatrice plusieurs minutes plus tard. Celle-ci remercia le chauffeur de taxi qui se relever être l'un de ses « larbins » comme disait Shizuo. Après cela, ils montèrent jusqu'au loft de la brune qui ôta gracieusement sa fourrure blanche entourant ses frêles épaules. Le regard de l'ex-barman se balada des épaules jusqu'aux mains de la brune. Il se rappela la façon dont elle avait tiré…Autant vous dire qu'il avait trouvé sexy le moment où elle avait sortis ses armes de sous sa robe. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme qu'il plaqua contre lui. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux…

Shizuo : As-tu encore beaucoup de chose à me cacher… ?

Izaya : A toi de vérifier…Shizuo…

Qu'es-ce qu'elle était séduisante se disait le blond qui ne savait déjà plus comment lui tenir tête. Il ne pu résister à la tentation de capturer ses lèvres carmin. De passez ses mains sur ses hanches. De la collé tout contre lui. La chaleur de la pièce augmentée, tout comme celle de leurs corps. Les mains de Shizuo glissèrent doucement vers la fermeture de la robe de la brune qui se laissa faire. D'un coup, le vêtement tomba au sol et à ce même moment, le baiser fut rompu pour qu'il puisse admirer sa belle. Elle avait joué la carte de la séduction. La lingerie noire en dentelles, un porte-jarretelle de la même matière accompagnée de bas qui mettait ses jambes en valeurs. Elle était comme la pomme empoisonné du conte de Blanche Neige…Magnifique mais pourtant si nocive…Elle attrapa doucement sa main avant de le guider jusqu'à son bureau qui était le meuble le plus près. Il l'attrapa par les hanches pour la poser sur le mobilier qui était plutôt pratique pour une fois. Il lui ôta ses escarpins avant d'approcher dangereusement son visage près de l'intimité de la brune qui se mise à rougir de plus bel. Pour la titiller encore plus, il posa un doux baiser sur le tanga de dentelle noire. Ce qui eu pour effet d'exciter encore plus celle qui le portait. Le blond remonta pour embrasser l'informatrice qui s'accrocha désespérément à lui. Sans hésiter, Shizuo détacha les cheveux d'Izaya qui se déchainèrent tel un typhon. Ensuite, il allongea la brune sur le bureau tout en l'embrassant. Ses longues boucles noires s'éparpillèrent un peu partout sur le meuble. Le garde du corps n'hésita pas à passé ses mains dans ce typhon noir dont le parfum de rose le rendait fou…Oh oui…Ce doux et mortel parfum qui un jour, causerait surement sa perte mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait. Il voulait profiter du moment présent et assouvir ses désirs dans les bras de cette femme qui avait chamboulé sa vie. Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen pour qu'il retourne en arrière. Il était près à mourir au côté de cette brune à l'humeur si changeante qui provoqué chez lui une passion affligeante. Tout son corps brûlé en présence de la brune à qui, il arrachait des cris de plaisir. Ses va et viens en elle, lui procurait un bien fou et cela permettait de le contenir ou presque… Avec elle, il n'avait plus peur… Il savait qu'elle était résistante et qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui et de sa force qui parfois lui causer du tort.

Izaya : Shi…Shizuo… ! Plus fort… !

Non, il n'avait plus peur…Avec elle, il pourra vivre une vie normale sans craindre de la blessée. Jamais il n'aurait dis ça avant mais l'informatrice était faite pour lui…

A suivre…


	37. Chapter 37

Il était environ 16h. La brune, uniquement vêtue d'une chemise et d'un boxer, lisait tranquillement sur son canapé en compagnie de Cherï, ronronnant sur ses genoux. A ce moment, la brune paraissait studieuse voir « normale ». Personne ne pourrait se douter que derrière cette belle jeune femme en train de lire, se cachait un démon. Le démon en question leva les yeux vers l'horloge accroché au mur puis, ferma son livre avant de quitter le canapé. Elle n'alla pas bien loin. Elle alla s'installer à son bureau pour jeter un œil à son ordinateur. Aussitôt, elle esquissa un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Izaya : Désolé Cherï mais maman va devoir s'absenter quelques heures.

…

La ruelle était affreusement sale et une odeur nauséabonde y régnait. Comme une odeur d'urine et…D'autres choses… Il fallait dire que notre pauvre Izaya attendait à la porte de derrière d'une boite de prostitués qui faisait partie de son raison d'informations et il fallait justement qu'elle en récupère même si elle devait passer, par ça. La demoiselle avait prévue son coup en prenant un foulard avec lequel elle protéger ses délicates narines. De plus, elle avait pris son parfum dans son sac à main. C'était rare qu'elle le prenne mais là c'était une nécessité. Surtout qu'elle allait en avoir besoin pour ranger certaines choses comme sa perruque rousse. Eh oui, elle se retrouvait avec une perruque et des lunettes ainsi qu'un look bien différent du sien. C'est-à-dire une robe courte et fluide bleu marine qu'elle avait ajustée avec une ceinture pour marquer sa taille fine. Sur le coup, Izaya avait l'air de l'une de ses fashionistas mais bon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait cacher son identité dans ce genre de cas. Le pire était qu'elle avait rendez-vous juste après avec Shizuo. Oui… Elle avait réussi à le convaincre d'allez boire un café avec elle. La brune ou plutôt la rousse, regarda sa montre d'un rapide coup d'œil car elle entendit des pas. Un homme complètement ivre venait de faire apparition.

? : Salut ma mignonne…

Izaya soupira. Elle regarda l'homme se diriger vers elle avec difficulté. Elle devait être sacrément torchée.

? : Tu travailles ici ? T'es drôlement sexy dis-donc…C'est possible de loué tes services… ?

Lorsque l'ivrogne tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Izaya, celle-ci sorti une lame de son sac à main et coupa un morceau de doigt à l'homme bourré. Celui-ci cria un bon coup.

? : Salope !

Izaya : Je te conseille de vite dégager si tu ne veux pas que je te coupe le bout d'autre chose…

Pas besoin de lui dire deux fois. L'ivrogne s'en alla en courant, même s'il avait eu beaucoup de mal. Après ça, Izaya esquissa un léger sourire puis rangea sa lame.

Izaya : Il faudra que je pense à la nettoyer.

? : Toujours aussi fine lame.

Izaya se retourna tranquillement. Elle fit face à une jolie demoiselle blonde pas très couverte…En effet, la jeune fille ne portait que des sous-vêtements en cuir. Ce n'était pas une tenue d'extérieur mais la matière de la tenue donnait des idées à Izaya qui afficha un sourire malicieux. Tout comme la jolie blonde qui lui tendit un petit papier qu'elle sortie tout droit de son soutien-gorge. Izaya hésita à le prendre mais finis par le faire. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle se lave les mains après.

? : Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, sinon vous allez faire fuir tous les clients.

Izaya : Désolé mais je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écarter les cuisses dans une ruelle empestant l'urine et le sperme.

? : Est-ce que ça vous arrivez d'écartez les cuisses au moins ? Sinon, je peux vous offrir un peu de réconfort.

Izaya : Le jour où j'aurais des attribues masculins.

Ce qui voulait bien sur dire « jamais ». Izaya était tout sauf lesbienne. Elle n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, ce n'était juste pas son truc. Elle préférait les hommes…Comme Shizuo…Justement, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche d'allez le rejoindre.

Izaya : Je vais devoir prendre congé, merci pour ces informations.

? : Je vous en prie et n'oubliez pas que ma proposition tiens toujours, le jour où vous vous sentez seule…

Izaya : Non merci.

Sur ces derniers mots, Izaya quitta la jeune fille en cuir. A peine sortie de la rue, elle s'était aspergée de parfum.

Izaya : J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir.

Izaya préféra se sentir rapidement. Même son parfum ne faisait pas le poids contre cette horrible odeur. Pas le choix. Elle attrapa son portable et composa le numéro du blond qui ne tarda pas à répondre.

Shizuo : C'est important ? Car je travaille.

Izaya : Désolé de te déranger Shizu-chan mais je vais devoir reporter notre rendez-vous car je viens de sortir de mon travail et je me retrouve à sentir aussi mauvais qu'une ruelle d'un quartier de prostitué. Bref, j'ai besoin d'une douche.

Shizuo : Pas plus de détails s'il te plait. Si tu veux, va prendre une douche chez moi si tu es sur Ikebukuro pi après rejoins-moi au café.

Izaya : Tu…Tu es sure ?

Shizuo : Je ne le répéterais pas.

A suivre…


	38. Chapter 38

Elle était arrivée. Ses pieds frôlait le sol du couloir qui menait jusqu'au séjour. Comment était-elle entrée ? Il lui avait suffit de crocheter la serrure avec une pince à cheveux. Vous croyiez que cela ne marchait que dans les films ? Eh bien, vous vous trompiez. Avec la brune tout est possible. A peine la porte de l'appartement fermée, que la jeune femme avait déjà commencé à se dévêtir. L'odeur sur ses vêtements l'insupportait. Elle eut vite fait de s'engouffrer dans la douche. L'eau chaude se déversa sur sa peau qu'elle nettoya rapidement malgré le fait qu'elle ne disposait que de gel douche pour homme. Pareil pour les cheveux. Au final, Izaya sentait la même chose que Shizuo…Le gel douche et le shampoing pour homme bon marché…Cela changer de ses produits de beauté haut de gamme mais elle préférait ça plutôt que l'odeur des rues mal famée. Au moins, elle était propre. Problème, ses vêtements sentaient mauvais. Elle avait donc pris l'initiative de les mettre au sale. Par chance, elle avait un pantalon noir assez fluide dans son sac qui irait très bien avec ses escarpins vernis noir. Ne lui restait plus qu'à trouvait un haut car c'était bien sûre la seule chose qui lui manquer. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant désespérément une armoire. Elle du quitter la sale de bain en pantalon et soutien gorge pour s'aventurer dans l'appartement du blond. Elle chercha la chambre et la trouva facilement. Après tout, le logis n'était pas très grand. Elle trouva également son bonheur. Une commode remplie de chemise blanche. Elle avait beau avoir un soutien gorge en dentelle noire, elle n'avait pas le choix. Shizuo n'avait visiblement que ça. Elle prit donc l'un des vêtements et l'enfila. Elle retroussa les manches de la chemise, la mise dans son pantalon et serra sa ceinture façon corde de cuir. Elle regarda l'heure rapidement.

Izaya : Merde, si je ne me dépêche pas, il va me tuer.

Et elle ne plaisantait pas, loin de là. Elle se hâta donc d'enfiler ses escarpins, de mettre un peu de parfum, de vérifier une dernière fois sa coiffure, son maquillage et d'enfiler ses lunettes de soleil. Une fois cela fais, elle quitta rapidement l'appartement en prenant soin de le fermer en le crochetant dans l'autre sens puis elle dévala les escaliers pour se retrouver dans la rue. Il lui fallut environ dix minutes à pied pour arriver au point de rendez-vous. Etait-il déjà là ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle entra dans le café et alla s'installer à la terrasse. Il devait surement y être et elle avait raison. Le garde du corps l'attendait à une table, cigarette entre les lèvres. Elle esquissa un léger sourire avant de se rapprocher du lui avec une démarche assurée. Il l'a vit aussitôt. Comment ne pas la rater ? Elle s'assit face à lui.

Izaya : Bonjour Shizu-chan.

Shizuo : Où as-tu eu cette chemise ?

Izaya : Tu le sais très bien.

Shizuo : Je me rappelle t'avoir permis d'utiliser ma douche mais pas de te servir dans mes vêtements.

Izaya : C'était ça où une robe empreignez d'odeur pestilentiel.

Le blond se tut. Surement lui avait-elle cloué le bec car il savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle n'avait pas trop eu le choix mais…La voir avec l'une de ses chemises l'énerver mais en même temps, il aimait cela car il pouvait parfaitement distinguer la sombre lingerie sous le lin blanc.

Izaya : Tu veux te rapprocher ?

D'un coup, l'homme puissant se mis à rougir tout en détournant les yeux. La brune, elle, faisait une drôle de tête.

Izaya : Si c'est uniquement pour mater mon décolleté que tu m'as dit de venir, autant allez directement à l'hôtel.

Shizuo : Ce n'est pas ça.

Izaya : Alors quoi ?

Shizuo : C'est gênant à demander.

Izaya : Le grand Shizuo aurait-il peur de sa petite amie ?

Shizuo : Je n'ai pas peur ! Et encore moins de toi !

Izaya : Alors crache le morceau à la fin !

Shizuo : Veux-tu venir au festival ?!

Alors que la brune venait de débuter son café, elle du avaler sa gorge rapidement avant d'éclater de rire.

Izaya : Attend, tu avais peur pour ça ?!

Shizuo : Je n'ai pas peur !

Izaya : Mais oui…Tu parles bien de l'Obon ?

Shizuo : Oui.

Izaya : Eh bien c'est d'accord !

Shizuo : Sérieux ?

Izaya : Pourquoi refuserais-je ?

Shizuo : Pour me voir m'énerver.

Izaya : Il est vrai que cela est tentant mais après tout…Tu es bien venu à la fête l'autre jour, à mon tour de faire un effort.

A suivre…


	39. Chapter 39

Il était presque 19h. Dans le loft de la brune, on pouvait entendre des cris de rage. Celle-ci était en train de se battre avec un kimono qu'elle venait d'acheter. Il lui était impossible d'enfiler le obi correctement. Elle était à bout et le pire était que Shizuo n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Cet « idiot » l'avait pris au dépourvu en l'invitant au dernier moment. Résultat, elle était coiffer et maquiller mais pas habiller.

Izaya : Kimono de merde !

Le port du kimono était censé être acquis pour toutes japonaises…Izaya était l'exception… La jeune femme aimait les kimonos mais de loin. Elle ne les trouvait pas assez pratique. Pour quelqu'un qui passait sa vie à courir et à faire des acrobaties, c'était compréhensible. Néanmoins, elle voulait jouer le jeu à fond. Elle avait donc acheté un joli kimono rose pâle avec des fleurs de cerisiers blancs comme motifs. Sauf qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le faire tenir…Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire un nouvel essaie, elle entendit sonner à la porte. « Fais chier » pensa telle tout en se pressant de se couvrir un peu pour allez ouvrir. Par chance, ce n'était personne d'autre que le blond.

Shizuo : Tu n'es pas prête ?

Izaya : J'ai un souci technique…

Dit-elle en montrant honteusement le souci en question.

Shizuo : Tu n'as jamais enfilé de kimono ?

Elle eut encore plus honte en lui donnant une réponse négative. Elle entendit le blond soupirer avant qu'il ne s'avance après qu'il est fermé la porte derrière lui.

Shizuo : Il est où ton obi ?

Izaya : Sur le canapé.

Le blond alla jusqu'au séjour, suivit de très près par la brune. Elle vit Shizuo s'emparer du tissu pour venir lui mettre autour de la taille.

Shizuo : Bouge pas.

Les mains de l'Homme le plus puissant d'Ikebukuro passaient délicatement autour des hanches de l'informatrice qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle se sentait bizarre lorsque le blond était doux avec elle. Cela lui changer et lui rappeler que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Qu'autrefois, ils cherchaient tous les deux à mettre fin aux jours de l'autre. Le cœur d'Izaya se resserra…A l' instant… Elle se demanda si elle était…Non…Elle ne devait pas penser à ça…

Shizuo : Finis.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Shizuo avait eu le temps de lui mettre son obi en place. C'était tout de suite mieux.

Izaya : Merci !

Shizuo : Je suis étonné que tu n'ais pas pris noir.

Izaya : Ça change…Moi, je suis étonné que tu ais mis un kimono tout court.

Shizuo : C'est normal durant les festivals…Allez, on y va.

Sur ces derniers mots, il prit la main d'Izaya avec douceur. Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

Shizuo : A ce soir Cherï.

La petite chatte, qui les observés depuis tout à l'heure depuis son pouf, leur dit au revoir avec un miaulement. Après cela, les deux amoureux partirent jusqu'au festival.

…

Il y avait foule. On ne savait plus où regarder. Les yeux d'Izaya étaient ouverts en grands et c'était comme si ils étaient remplis d'étoiles. L'endroit respirer la joie malgré le fait que l'origine du festival était la fête des morts. Cela ne semblait déranger personne.

Shizuo : Tu veux faire quoi en premier ?

Izaya : Je ne sais pas.

Shizuo : Tu veux faire un jeu ?

Izaya : Pourquoi pas ?

Shizuo : Y'a un stand de tir là-bas, on y va ?

Izaya : D'accord.

Les deux allèrent jusqu'au stand en question. C'était un stand de tir où l'on pouvait gagner des peluches. Bien sûre, il fallait savoir viser. Pendant que Shizuo payait une partie, Izaya regarder les peluches. Soudainement, ses yeux se mirent à briller de milles feux. Elle attrapa la manche du kimono de Shizuo qui comprit aussitôt ce que voulait la brune.

Shizuo : Le chat je suppose ?

Izaya hocha rapidement de la tête.

Shizuo : Tu en a déjà une comme ça noire.

Izaya : Celle-là est blanche…

Shizuo : Comme tu veux.

La partie débuta. Shizuo se révélait être bon tireur. Izaya appréciait la vue… Un Shizuo concentré dont le kimono s'était légèrement détendu, dévoilant ses muscles. Si elle avait été dans un manga, elle aurait surement saigné du nez comme toute les jeunes lycéennes éprises de beaux garçons. Alors qu'elle était dans son délire, elle sentit quelque chose contre son front. Elle releva les yeux.

Izaya : Hein ?

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le chat géant blanc. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en voyant la peluche. Elle l'a prise dans ses bras et regarda Shizuo.

Izaya : Merci !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire qui eu pour effet de le faire rougir.

Shizuo : A…Arrête-ça…

Il détourna le regard tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. La brune ne comprit pas mais ce n'était pas grave, elle était concentré sur sa peluche. Le blond était toujours aussi gêner. « Pourquoi elle est si mignonne ? » pensa t-il tout en pestant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir cette partie si innocente d'elle mais il devait se l'avouer… Cela lui plaisait bien.

Shizuo : Tu…Tu as faim ?

Izaya : Un peu.

Shizuo : Une envie particulière ?

Izaya : Je ne sais même pas ce que l'on peut manger ici.

Le garde du corps fit aussitôt une drôle de tête.

Shizuo : T'es jamais venu dans ce genre de festival ?

Izaya : Apars celui du lycée, je n'en ai jamais fais.

Shizuo : Tu plaisantes ?

Izaya : Pas du tout.

Shizuo baissa la tête et soupira.

Izaya : Quoi ?!

Shizuo : J'arrive pas à y croire… !

D'un coup, le blond attrapa la main de la brune.

Izaya : Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Shizuo : On va rattraper le temps perdu !

A suivre…


	40. Chapter 40

Il l'emmenait partout. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il lui faisait tout faire. Il était sérieux et cela l'amusait. Elle n'avait jamais essayé autant de chose en une soirée. Il lui avait fais tester la pêche au poisson rouge. Ce jeu lui avait beaucoup plu. Tous les deux avaient gagné un poisson rouge et Izaya avait offert le siens à Shizuo car elle avait déjà Cherï. Ensuite, l'ex barman avait fais gouter divers choses à sa chère petite amie qui avait dis adieu à son régime pour la soirée. Elle était passée par les Tako yaki, les crêpes, les pommes d'amour…Bref, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de manger. Néanmoins, elle s'était régalée. Après la nourriture, à nouveaux les jeux et autant vous dire que les deux petits monstres s'étaient amusés à raflait plusieurs prix. Shizuo avait même du se résoudre à acheter un sac pour mettre toutes leurs récompenses. Soudain, celui-ci regarda l'heure sur son portable.

Shizuo : C'est presque l'heure.

Izaya : L'heure de quoi ?

Demanda Izaya tout en dégustant sa barbe à papa.

Shizuo : Tu verras.

La brune avait un air interrogatif. Pourquoi Shizuo était-il soudainement si mystérieux ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de commencer à se poser des questions car Shizuo l'embarqua une fois de plus. Ils quittèrent la foule et allèrent dans un coin plus reculé.

Izaya : Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? J'étais bien là-bas.

Shizuo : On sera beaucoup mieux ici pour ce qui va suivre.

L'homme à la force surhumaine se posa au sol et invita sa petite amie à faire de même. Ce qu'elle fit, toujours l'esprit pleins de questions. Une fois au côté de l'autre, Izaya remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Ils étaient seuls. Elle n'était qu'avec lui…Tout d'un coup son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle se retourna légèrement pour tenter de se calmer. Pourquoi diable réagissait-elle ainsi ?! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était seule avec lui ! La jeune femme, ayant les joues rouges, posa son regard sur la main du blond qui était concentré ailleurs. Elle tendit timidement sa main vers la sienne mais lorsque Shizuo se retourna, elle l'enleva rapidement.

Shizuo : Ça ne va pas ?

Izaya : Si, si…

Shizuo : T'es rouge, t'a de la fièvre ?

Izaya : J'ai surtout un peu chaud.

Shizuo : Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire rapidement ?

Izaya : Non !

Ce fut presque un supplice venant de la brune. Shizuo, qui s'était levé juste avant, la regarda d'un air surpris. Sans s'en rendre compte, Izaya avait agrippé le kimono du blond avec sa main droite. Le silence régnait. Elle était morte de honte. Elle lâcha rapidement le kimono et se retourna vivement pour éviter de croiser le regard de l'ex-barman. « Fais-chier » pensa telle tout en se cachant de visage avec les manches de son kimono.

Shizuo : Hey…Regarde-moi…

Izaya : Non…

Elle aurait préférer mourir que de le regarder droit dans les yeux mais c'étais sans compter sur la ténacité du garde du corps du la tira vers l'arrière, la déséquilibrant, avant de lui voler un baiser. Izaya aurait aimé protester mais son cœur lui disait de ne rien faire. Elle était bien…Elle aimait le contact des lèvres du blond sur les siennes. Elle avait chaud. Enfin, Shizuo rompit le baiser pour la laisser respirer.

Shizuo : Je t'aime idiote.

Le visage d'Izaya était cramoisi. Elle était gênée comme jamais et détourna rapidement les yeux pour ne plus voir Shizuo…A la place elle vit autre chose…On commença à entendre de gros bruits.

Shizuo : Ça commence…

Shizuo, le sourire aux lèvres, regarda la brune. Celle-ci avait des paillettes dans les yeux. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille. Il la redressa doucement pour la mettre tout contre lui. Elle ne fit rien et ne dit rien. Elle était captivé par tous les feux d'artifice qui transformer le ciel en jardin lumineux où vivait des tas de fleurs, plus belles les unes que les autres. Le blond passa doucement ses bras autour de la taille d'Izaya et pour sa plus grande surprise, celle-ci vint se blottir un peu plus contre lui.

Izaya : Merci…

Sur son visage régnait une expression de bien-être et de bonheur. Shizuo ne pu s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus en voyant celle qu'il aimait avec un visage si radieux.

Izaya : Shizu-chan…

Shizuo : Hum ?

Izaya : Moi aussi je t'aime…

A suivre…


	41. Chapter 41

Ils étaient tous les deux retournés chez la brune une fois les feux d'artifice terminés. Celle-ci n'avait pas voulu que Shizuo la laisse seule. Elle avait besoin de passez un peu plus de temps avec lui. Elle aimait sa présence qui lui apportait un peu de chaleur dans sa vie si…Froide… A peine rentré qu'Izaya avait trouvé un gros récipient pour les poissons de Shizuo que celui-ci pu réunir une fois le vase plein. La jeune femme regarda attentivement les deux petits poissons tournaient autours de l'autres.

Izaya : C'est mignon…

Shizuo : Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir les garder ?

Izaya : Non, j'ai déjà Cherï et comme ça, ça égaillera ton appartement.

Shizuo : C'est vrai que…

Il était d'accord avec l'informatrice. Il était vrai que son appartement étais assez vide, apars lui, il n'y avait aucune présence. Alors qu'il regardait à son tour les poissons, il vit la brune bailler. Elle tenait à peine sur sa chaise, elle était sur le point de s'écrouler sur la table. Shizuo eu juste le temps de l'attraper pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Shizuo : T'es vraiment pas possible…

Dit-il en regardant la brune qui venait tout juste de s'endormir. Le blond soupira avant d'avancer vers la chambre. Il posa Izaya sur le lit et lui retira ses chaussures, pi son obi… Il hésita à lui retirer son kimono mais finis par le faire. Une fois la jeune femme dévêtu, il prit la couverture et la couvrit mais lorsqu'il voulut s'éloigner du lit, une main attrapa son kimono. Il se tourna vers l'informatrice, toujours endormi.

Izaya : Shi…Chan…

Sur le moment, Shizuo trouva Izaya particulièrement adorable et il n'osa pas briser cette image. Il ôta donc ses chaussures ainsi que ses vêtements pour venir rejoindre sa bien aimée dans le lit pour ensuite, la serré contre lui. La brune se colla un peu plus contre l'Homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro afin de trouver un peu de chaleur et lorsque celui-ci se décida à passer sa main sur sa joue, elle se détendit aussitôt.

Izaya : Shizu…O…

Shizuo : Je suis là…

Le blond embrassa la jeune femme sur le front, descendis vers la joue gauche puis vers les lèvres sur lesquelles il posa les siennes avec délicatesse. Alors qu'il cajolait sa petite amie, Shizuo entendis la porte de la chambre bougeait. C'était Cherï. La petite chatte accourue vers le lit pour y grimper et rapidement se nicher entre sa maitresse et l'ex-barman qui se mis à la caresser. Celui-ci trouva une légère ressemblance entre Izaya et Cherï. Les deux affichaient la même bouille une fois endormie. Shizuo pouffa de rire avant de trouver une position confortable afin de s'endormir, ce qui ne tarda pas.

…

Le soleil lui taper sur le visage. Il avait oublié de fermer les stores. Résultat, il se retrouvait à râler sous les draps alors qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller mais alors qu'il cherchait un peu de chaleur humaine, son visage se retrouva enfoui dans une énorme touffe de poils. Le blond recula et ouvris les yeux en grand pour découvrir une Cherï, les quatre pattes écartés et une expression de détente absolue sur sa frimousse. Shizuo se redressa plus ou moins avant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Cette initiative confirma ce dont il se douter depuis tout à l'heure : Izaya n'était pas là. Le blond quitta le lit et alla vers la salle de bain qui était non loin de la chambre, espérant trouver la brune dans son bain dégageant une odeur florale. Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas là. Il se dirigea donc vers le salon et commença à entendre des bruits. Cela venait de la cuisine. Il s'avança discrètement vers la source sonore et pencha la tête pour voir l'informatrice en train de préparer du café. Il rougit en voyant qu'elle ne portait qu'un léger kimono de nuit en satin bleu marine. Pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné, il s'approcha doucement d'elle, prêt à la prendre par surprise mais lorsqu'il fut sur le point de l'attraper, la jeune femme l'esquiva d'un geste rapide.

Izaya : N'essaie pas de me faire peur quand je tente de verser du café je te prie.

Shizuo : Ce n'était pas mon but.

Elle affichait un léger sourire arrogant ainsi qu'un sourcil levé qui le fit sourire également. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa sa main sur sa joue si douce.

Shizuo : Pourquoi es-tu partis ?

Izaya : Je voulais t'amener le petit déjeuner au lit comme tu me l'a déjà fais tellement de fois.

Shizuo : Je préfère t'avoir dans mes bras.

Izaya : Alors attend que je verse ton café dans cette fichue tasse et je suis toute à toi.

Shizuo : Tu sais que la patience n'est pas mon fort.

Izaya : Il faudra pourtant t'en accommoder.

Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres avant que celles-ci ne soient accaparées par celle du blond qui vola un baiser sensuel à la brune qui se vit être obligée de posa la tasse de café car elle avait bien compris que l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher. Celui-ci attrapa l'informatrice par la taille pour la poser sur le plan de travail.

Shizuo : Il est vrai que j'ai une furieuse envie de manger… Après tout, comment ne pas résister à un mets si alléchant…

Izaya : La bête se réveille en toi Shizu-chan…Surtout dans ton caleçon à vrai dire…

Shizuo : Je vais te dévorer…

Izaya : Fais-donc…

A suivre…


	42. Chapter 42

Au final, ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient même l'air reposé et détendu après cette torride demi-heure. Maintenant, les deux buvaient leur café tranquillement dans le canapé avec Cherï qui quémander des câlins. Shizuo se dévoua pour le lui en donner. Pendant qu'il caressait la petite chatte, il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder discrètement Izaya qui était assise près de lui, nu sous le plaid en fourrure qui la couvrait quelque peu. Lorsque la jeune femme porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, elle croisa le regard du blond.

Izaya : Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

Shizuo : Pas avant 15h et toi ?

Izaya : Je travaille quand j'en ai besoin.

Shizuo : Et je suppose qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas le cas.

Izaya : Pas vraiment mais je peux me consacré à Cherï et à d'autres activités.

Shizuo : Comme ?

Izaya : La lecture, le sport…Des trucs normaux quoi…

Shizuo : Tu fais du sport ? Je croyais que nos courses poursuites te suffisaient.

Izaya : Comment crois-tu que j'entretiens ce corps de rêve que tu aimes tant admirer.

Dit-elle en dévoilant un peu ce fameux corps. Shizuo eu juste le temps de tourner les yeux avant d'en voir un peu de trop. Izaya quant à elle, affichait un grand sourire, visiblement fier d'avoir embarrassé le blond.

Shizuo : Tu…Tu fais quoi comme sport ?

Izaya : Du yoga, du footing, de la piscine, du patin, du tir…

Shizuo : Rien que ça ?

Izaya : Je fais selon mon humeur.

Shizuo : Et quelle est ton humeur aujourd'hui ?

Izaya : Calme…Paisible…Tranquille…

Shizuo : Ça te dit un bain ?

Izaya : Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir.

Shizuo tendit sa main à Izaya qui l'attrapa sans hésitation. Le blond posa Cherï qui se roula en boule dans le plaid que sa maitresse avait délaissé. Résultat, elle se retrouvait nue. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé au blond qui ne savait plus ou se mettre. « Elle le faisait exprès » pensa t-il. En effet, la brune, qui marcher fièrement devant son amant, le faisait exprès. Alors qu'il était sur le point de se diriger vers la salle de bain, on entendit sonner à la porte. Izaya fut perturbé. Shizuo voulut la convaincre d'ignorez le bruit mais en vain. L'informatrice enfila son kimono de nuit bleu marine qu'elle avait délaissé plus tôt. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et regarda le petit écran incrusté dans le mur pour savoir qui oser la déranger. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les visages, elle partit retrouver le blond en courant. Celui-ci rangeait un peu le chantier d'hier. Il rangeait les kimonos et autres.

Izaya : Faut que tu partes !

Shizuo : Quoi ?

Izaya : Mes sœurs sont là !

Shizuo : Tu plaisantes ?

Izaya : Tu crois que ce sont de fausses perles de sueur sur mon front ? Je sais que je joue bien la comédie mais pas à ce point…Habille-toi bon sang !

Shizuo : Tu as oublié un détail, comment je fais pour sortir si elles sont à la porte ?

Izaya : Ah oui… Attend…

La brune se mis à réfléchir…Si fort qu'on aurait pu la comparé à un ordi dont les fusibles auraient pris feu car on leur aurait renversé de la caféine dessus.

Izaya : Cache-toi dans le dressing.

Shizuo : Quoi ?

Izaya : Ce n'est pas une blague.

Shizuo : Que vas-tu faire ?

Izaya : Les occupés ! Alors habille-toi et quand je t'enverrais un message, tu sortiras discrètement !

Sans attendre, Izaya poussa le blond dans son dressing qui était bien assez profond pour le faire rentré. Après ça, elle courut ouvrir la porte à ses sœurs.

Mairu : Salut Onee-san !

Kururi : Bonjour.

Izaya : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Mairu : Ben on est venu te voir.

Izaya : Une occasion particulière ?

Mairu : Dis-le si t'es pas contente.

Izaya : Je suis surtout un peu malade.

Izaya usait de ses talents de comédienne en affichant une mine fatiguée. Même sa voix avait été modifiée.

Kururi : Tu veux qu'on repasse une autre fois ?

Mairu : Tu plaisantes ?! On ne va pas se refaire tout le chemin ! On va gérer Onee-san !

Sur le moment, le visage d'Izaya prit un air désespéré. Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, Mairu était déjà rentré. L'ainée la suivit rapidement. Sa cadette était plantée au milieu du salon.  
Izaya : Un problème ?

Mairu : Y'a un truc bizarre.

Kururi : En effet.

Mairu : Plan de travail de la cuisine en désordre, les coussins du canapé aussi, deux tasses sur la table basse, une drôle d'odeur.

Izaya : Cherï a était malade.

Mairu : Depuis quand Cherï sens le parfum pour homme ? Car c'est ton cas.

A l'instant même, Izaya se brisa tel un miroir. L'instinct pervers de ses sœurs ne les trompait pas.

Mairu : A l'étage !

La brune n'eu pas le temps de rattraper ses sœurs qui coururent jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle les suivit aussi vite que possible. Elles arrivèrent dans la chambre. Rien ne pouvait tromper.

Mairu : Deux kimonos ! Tu as été au festival avec quelqu'un !

Kururi : Et sans ses vêtements, la personne ne peut pas allez bien loin.

Izaya pensa fort à Shizuo et à la façon dont elle allait se venger sur lui. « Cet imbécile ne s'était pas rhabillé » pensa telle. Soudain, la grande sœur vit ses cadettes se rapprocher du dressing. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de les en empêcher, qu'elles avaient déjà ouvert la porte.

Les jumelles : Shizuo !?

A suivre…


	43. Chapter 43

Tous les quatre étaient assis dans le salon. Les deux adultes étaient gênés comme jamais. Les jumelles ne savaient pas par quoi commençait, tellement elles étaient perturbées. Jamais on n'avait vu Izaya autant dans l'embarra, elle qui pourtant était toujours si fière. Elle faisait moins la maligne. D'ailleurs, elle avait enfilé un jogging et un t-shirt en vitesse…Shizuo aussi s'était rhabiller. Le blond triturer ses mains avec un air dépiter…

Mairu : Alors…Ça fais combien de temps… ?

Izaya : Quelques mois…

Kururi : Vous n'étiez pas censé vous détestez ?

Shizuo : Les gens changent…

Mairu : Ok…Alors…Y'en a d'autres qui sont au courant ?

Izaya : Deux amis.

Mairu : Dites…Vous étiez en train de faire l'amour avant que l'on arrive ?

Izaya : Mairu !

Mairu : Rhooo…

Kururi : Mairu…On va peut-être les laissez…

Mairu : T'as raison, je ne veux pas rester avec une grincheuse.

Izaya : Sale vipère amatrice de porno…

Mairu : Psychopathe à gros nibards…

Izaya : Emmerdeuse vierge…

Mairu : Vieille peau...

Izaya : Petite…

Shizuo : Ça suffit vous deux !

Le blond était intervenu, plus question d'entendre la moindre insulte entre les deux sœurs qu'il sépara. Mairu prit Kururi pour partir. Shizuo leur souhaita un bon retour avant de fermer la porte derrière eux. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, la brune n'était plus là. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau couler, alors il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle était dans la baignoire, déjà remplie. Il n'y avait que le haut de sa tête qui dépassé. Elle devait être en colère à en jugez par son froncement de sourcil qui n'échappa pas à Shizuo qui se tint derrière elle pour se mettre à lui masser les épaules. Il l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête.

Shizuo : Allez, détend-toi…

Izaya : Elle a raison…

Shizuo : Sur quel point…

Izaya : Je ne suis qu'une malade brune mal aimable avec de gros seins…

L'informatrice baissa les yeux, désespérée. Shizuo, quant à lui, pouffa. Il se rapprocha de sa brune et passa ses mains sur la poitrine de celle-ci.

Shizuo : Premier point, ils sont parfaits. Second point, tu n'es pas la seule à pèter des crises de colère. Dernier point, c'est ton grain de folie qui te rend spéciale à mes yeux.

La jeune femme tourna la tête, les yeux brillants. Shizuo, prévoyant, la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle se lâche une bonne fois pour toute en pleurant un peu. Elle l'attrapa en passant ses bras autours de lui et l'attira vers elle pour qu'il tombe dans la baignoire. L'eau de celle-ci s'en échappa un peu. Le garde du corps ne broncha même pas malgré ses vêtements trempés. Il se contentait de tenir son informatrice préférée dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur son front humide. Une fois celle-ci réconfortée, il ôta ses vêtements pour que les deux puissent se lavé et sortir de la baignoire afin de se sécher. Ayant la flemme de faire quoique ce soit, Izaya commanda le repas de midi. Des sushis, sans surprise. Lorsque leur repas arriva, les deux s'installèrent près de la baie vitrée à même le sol. Ils voulaient juste profiter de la vie et se fichait bien de ce que l'on pourrait penser d'eux. Pendant qu'il mangeait, Shizuo ne pu s'empêcher encore une fois, de regarder Izaya. Il avait l'impression que la brune changeait toujours d'expression. Actuellement, elle buvait son soda tout en regarda à travers la vitre. Son regard était tendre…Elle était apaisée.

Izaya : Tu sais…Au début…J'aurais jamais pu imaginer que l'on puisse manger ensemble aussi calmement…

Shizuo : Et pourtant.

Izaya : Tu te souviens la fois où j'ai renversé du jus de fruit sur ton uniforme…

Shizuo : J'ai préféré effacé ce moment de ma mémoire.

Izaya : Et les fois où on se retrouvait à devoir manger ensemble au Russia Sushi ? Simon nous avaient attrapés pendant l'une de nos bagarres.

Shizuo : Je m'en souviens…J'avais même essayé de te rendre malade en couvrant l'un de tes sushis de Wasabi.

Izaya : La tête que tu as faite lorsque je l'ai avalé sans broncher.

Shizuo : Tu n'as même pas réagis.

Izaya : J'ai l'habitude de mangé ce genre de chose, c'est tout.

Shizuo : Je me rends compte que j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre de toi…

Izaya : Tu as toute une vie pour ça mais si je peux me le permettre, tu devrais commencer à te préparer pour allez travailler. Il se fait tard.

A suivre…


	44. Chapter 44

On entendait des cris stridents. Cela venait d'un sous-sol dans une vieille usine délabrée. Quelqu'un criait de douleur, un homme. Ce même homme était assis sur une chaise, complètement ligoté. Il était couvert de sang et hurlait à la mort. Il regardait sa tortionnaire brune, les yeux pleins de larmes.

? : Pitié ! Laissez-moi !

La jeune femme au fond de la pièce, était en train d'astiquer ses instruments. Elle était concentrée et rien ne semblait la dérangée, pas même les cris de son prisonnier. Finalement, elle attrapa un petit couteau et une pince avant de s'approcher du sa victime.

Izaya : Un conseil, boucle-là gros porc.

La brune leva le bras et éclaira le visage de l'homme sur la chaise qui n'était autre que Monsieur Shimakaze. Izaya fit un grand sourire.

Izaya : Alors comme ça on envoie des hommes de mains pour m'assassiner dans mon sommeil ? Eh bien sachez que vos chiens-chiens on fait un vol plané à travers ma baie vitrée ! C'était marrant à voir et par chance, la dernière chose qu'ils ont pu voir, c'était une femme ne portant qu'une culotte ! Belle vue n'est-ce pas ? Enfin…Maintenant, ils ne tueront plus personne…Vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ?

Monsieur Shimakaze : Espèce de petite putain…

Izaya : En attendant, je ne trompe pas ma femme…Oups, pardon ! Ex-femme je veux dire ! Comment à telle réagis en vous voyant dans le lit avec Erika ? Moi qui lui avait dit de rentrer plus tôt…Elle aurait pu voir votre catin vous sucer la queue cachez sous toute votre graisse…Pauvre enfant…Elle qui croyait recevoir toute votre fortune après ça ! Elle s'est bien faite roulée ! Sinon…Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, je venais de vous arrachez les ongles mais cela ne semble pas suffire ! Et si nous nous occupions des dents ?

Monsieur Shimakaze : Pas ça !

Izaya : Oh non ! Attendez ! J'ai mieux !

La brune attrapa un couteau plus aiguisé que l'autre avant de sourire à l'autre. D'un coup, elle entailla son pantalon. Shimakaze manqua de se faire dessus.

Monsieur Shimakaze : Comme ça vous pourrez plus faire venir de jeune femme dans votre lit, espèce de gros porcs…

La dernière chose que l'on entendit dans la vieille usine, fit un cri strident. Il était mort et n'était plus entier.

…

Izaya était tranquille. Elle était actuellement dans la position du cobra. Cherï la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Ce qui n'échappa pas à sa maitresse qui souri en la voyant.

Izaya : Qu'est-ce que tu es mignonne toi !

La brune vint s'allonger pour attraper son chaton qui avait bien grandis. Elle la mise sur son ventre et la caressa. Elle ne tarda pas à entendre des ronronnements.

Izaya : Je me demande s'il a bientôt finis…

Quand on parle du loup…Le portable d'Izaya se mis à sonner, celle-ci l'attrapa non sans difficulté vu sa position.

Izaya : Hello Shizu-chan !

Shizuo : On a un problème.

Izaya : Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas venir ce soir !

Shizuo : Il a plus grave ! Ta sœur a posté une photo de nous sur les réseaux sociaux !

Izaya : Mairu ?! Mais comment a-telle… ?!

Shizuo : Je ne sais pas mais Kasuka l'a vu ! Il veut me voir !

Izaya : Et alors ? Tu es en couple, c'est tout.

Shizuo : Oui mais…Avec toi…

Izaya : Et ? Tu as honte ?

Shizuo : Non mais… ! Je lui ai dit tellement de mal de toi avant que…

Izaya : Tu as peur qu'il ne comprenne pas ?

Shizuo : Non…

Izaya : Où devait-vous vous rejoindre ?

Shizuo : Dans un bar peu fréquenter.

Izaya : Donne-moi l'adresse et l'horaire.

Shizuo : Que comptes-tu faire ?

Izaya : Ce n'est pas une star du cinéma qui va me dire comment gérer mon couple alors tu te grouilles et tu me passes cette fichue adresse…

A suivre…


	45. Chapter 45

Il faisait nuit. Les lumières du bar n'éclairaient guère la rue principale puisque celui-ci était caché dans un sous-sol. On entendit des claquements provenant de talons rouges qui descendaient les marches des escaliers. Une sonnerie prévint le barman de son arrivée. Il était là. Leurs regards se croisèrent. On aurait dit qu'ils allaient s'affronter à coups de poing mais non. Il l'invita à s'assoir et elle accepta. Ils allaient discuter comme des gens civilisé.

Kasuka : Où est mon frère ?

Izaya : Là où il ne sera pas influencer par nos paroles. Je parle aussi bien des tiennes que des miennes.

Kasuka : C'est vrai que tu as la réputation d'être très persuasive…

Izaya : Les rumeurs vont vite.

Le barman venait de leur servir leur boisson. Izaya avait pris une limonade. Hors de question d'avoir l'esprit dérouté à cause de l'alcool. Elle sirota donc tranquillement le contenu de son verre tout en croisant les jambes de façon très féminine. Elle savait que le brun la regardait, elle en souriait même. Discrètement mais elle souriait. Le frère de son Shizuo soupira.

Kasuka : Au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin d'y allez par quatre chemin…

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle fit de même vers lui. Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui dire mais elle se taisait. Elle attendait la réplique de l'acteur.

Kasuka : Quitte mon frère.

Elle avait gagné. Un sourire triomphant s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Izaya : En quel honneur ?

Kasuka : Tu le sais bien. Vous vous détestez.

Izaya : Mais ça, c'était avant.

Kasuka : Les gens comme toi ne changent pas, tu es un monstre.

Izaya : Ton frère n'est pas du même avis. Il a appris à m'apprécié, j'en ai fait de même et tout va très bien !

Kasuka : Tu mens.

Izaya : Demande-lui s'il est heureux et on verra.

Kasuka : Je n'en ai pas besoin, je sais qu'il se fait mener par le bout du nez. Tu t'amuses avec lui et lorsque tu t'ennuieras, tu le lâcheras comme un vulgaire jouet.

Ces paroles firent mal à Izaya qui serra son verre entre ses mains. Ce que lui l'autre lui rappeler le début de sa relation avec Shizu-chan. Lorsque celle-ci était purement sexuelle avant qu'Izaya n'y mette brutalement un terme.

Izaya : Ecoute, j'ai déjà fais cette bêtise…Au début, je croyais que cela allez me procurer un sentiment de bien-être mais ce fut tout le contraire. Ton frère m'a pardonné et je l'en remercie car j'ai compris que sans lui ma vie était bien triste. Oui, j'étais une vrai garce qui n'hésiter à se jouer des autres et à leur faire du mal. Ça n'a pas changé, à un détail près : je ne me permets plus de blesser l'homme que j'aime. Donc ce n'est pas son frère qui est une star à deux balles qui va me dire quoi faire de mon couple et si tu veux tous savoir, j'ai l'intention de garder Shizuo avec moi jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux rendent l'âme. Sur ceux, je vous laisse toi et ton verre car tu vas avoir besoin de lui pour noyer ton chagrin. Bye.

Sur ces derniers mots, Izaya se leva de son siège. Paya le barman et s'en alla sans jeter le moindre regard à Kasuka qui la regarda partir, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Kasuka : Faut croire qu'elle a vraiment changé.

…

Le blond était assis face à sa table basse. Il admirait ses deux petits poissons rouges qui faisaient le tour de leur bocal parfaitement aménagé. Ils attendaient leur repas que Shizuo ne tarda pas à leur donner. Celui-ci essayait de se détendre car il savait qu'à se moment-même son frère et sa petite amie étaient en train de se parler. Il espérait qu'Izaya ait réussi à garder son calme. Il l'espérait vraiment beaucoup…Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Il se leva rapidement et alla ouvrir mais avait-il déverrouillé la serrure que la porte claqua. Elle dévoila la brune qui semblait dans une rage folle. Celle-ci rentra dans l'appartement en grognant. Shizuo la regarda faire tout en fermant la porte. Il ne comprenait pas. Il alla rejoindre l'informatrice dans le salon. Celle-ci semblait dans une rage noire.

Shizuo : Iza…

Izaya : Fais ta valise.

Shizuo : Quoi ?

Izaya : Fais ta valise, je ne me répéterais plus.

Shizuo : Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Izaya : Si ton frère veut que je lui prouve que je t'aime et bien je vais lui prouver ! Donc tu fais ta valise car dans dix minutes on est partis. Dépêche-toi, Cherï attend dans la voiture.

Elle avait l'aire sérieuse. Il ne voulait pas la contrarier. Son frère n'avait pas du être tendre pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Il se tu donc et alla chercher ses affaires. Il fut rapidement prêt. Enfin, ils purent quitter l'appartement et descendre jusqu'à la voiture. Shizuo fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il vit Izaya monter à la place du conducteur. Il posa vite fait sa valise dans le coffre et grimpa dans la voiture de sport noire.

Shizuo : Tu sais conduire ?!

Izaya : A ton avis, tu crois que j'ai poussé la voiture jusqu'ici ? Maintenant accroche-toi et arrête de dire des conneries.

A suivre…


	46. Chapter 46

Le trajet en voiture fut plus que silencieux. Aucun n'avait adressé un seul mot à l'autre. Shizuo s'était contenté de regarder discrètement Izaya qui avait porté des lunettes de soleil pour éviter de se prendre les rayons de celui-ci en pleins dans les yeux. La jeune femme avait l'air décontractée au volant. Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa tenue : un t-shirt, un jean, des baskets et un chignon en bataille. On avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une maman emmenant ses enfants à l'école après qu'ils se soient réveillés en retard…Mais non, c'était juste elle… Soudain, l'idée qu'Izaya puisse un jour avoir des enfants traversa la tête de notre blond. Serait-il le père ? Il l'espérait mais certainement pas maintenant. Ils n'étaient pas mariés et n'avaient même pas encore emménagé ensemble. La brune était un peu longue mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Ils n'avaient jamais eu une relation facile et tous commençaient seulement à s'améliorer…Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… L'ex-barman avait peur. Que s'étaient-ils bien dit ? Kasuka avait-il été blessant ? Il savait qu'Izaya pouvait vite s'énerver et devenir violente mais elle savait garder ses bonnes manières. Alors pourquoi était-elle tellement en colère ? Shizuo préféra arrêter de penser à ça et retourna dans son rêve d'avoir des enfants. Un garçon ? Une fille ? Il avait une préférence pour une petite princesse brune et aux yeux marron avec un nœud dans les cheveux et une jolie robe bleu ciel. Après, un garçon serait bien aussi mais…Serait-il s'en occupait ? Serait-il être un bon père ? Il n'en savait rien… Soudain, la voiture s'arrêta, ce qui le sortie de ses pensées.

Izaya : On y est.

Il regarda autour de lui, la voiture était garée près d'une sorte de chalet dans les montagnes. Surement Yamagata, il n'avait pas fait attention au trajet. Pendant qu'il regardait à travers la vitre, Izaya sortis de la voiture pour aller chercher la caisse de transport de Cherï sur le siège arrière. Il sortit également. La brune alla ouvrir le chalet pour allait y poser la caisse. Après cela, elle revint pour sortir sa valise. Shizuo en fit autant. Il la suivit, toujours en silence. Enfin, ils entrèrent dans le chalet qui avait un aspect beaucoup plus moderne à l'intérieur. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée, une cheminée, un bar etc… Izaya avait du gout, ce n'était plus à prouver. En parlant d'elle, la jeune femme était justement en train d'ouvrir la caisse de transport de Cherï qui en sortit directement. La petite chatte avait l'air de connaitre l'endroit puisqu'elle alla directement vers le griffoir au coin de la pièce.

Izaya : La chambre est au fond, tu as juste à traverser le salon et à regarder derrière le paravent pour trouver le lit. Dépose-y les valises pendant que j'ouvre un peu.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle s'en alla dans une autre pièce. Shizuo, quant à lui, prit les valises. Il remarqua quelque chose…Il n'y avait presque aucune porte. Exactement comme dans le loft, hormis pour la salle de bain, les toilettes et la chambre mais celle-ci, elle était toujours ouverte. La brune était-elle claustrophobe ? Nan…Enfin, il croyait…Il allait devoir lui poser la question. Justement, celle-ci revint vers lui au moment où il posa les valises près du lit sur lequel, Cherï sauta.

Izaya : Merci.

Shizuo : Je t'en prie…Dis-moi…J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait toujours très peu de portes là où tu vivais, tu m'expliques ?

Izaya : Je n'aime pas être confinée…

Shizuo : Claustrophobe ?

Izaya : En quelque sorte.

Shizuo : Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.

Izaya : Assez parlé, allons faire un tour pour le repas de ce soir. Il y a un magasin pas loin.

Shizuo : Comme tu veux.

Il ne rechigna pas. Il la suivit tranquillement. La jeune femme enfila tout de même un bonnet et une veste avant de partir, pour la plus grande surprise de Shizuo, ce n'était pas son éternelle veste à col fourrure. C'était une veste bombé cerise. Il lui allait plutôt bien. Une fois les deux prêts, ils sortirent du chalet. Heureusement, le village n'était pas trop loin donc ils purent y allez à pied. Il n'y avait qu'à descendre par un petit chemin passant près d'une cascade. Au bout de dix minutes, ils y arrivèrent. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. C'était traditionnel, très charmant. Le blond était content d'être là avec la brune qui restait silencieuse. Pour la sortir de son silence, il aurait voulu passez sa main sur sa hanche mais trop tard, elle s'était retournée.

Izaya : Ça te dit un Katsudon ce soir ?

Shizuo : Avec plaisir, j'adore ça !

L'enthousiasme et le sourire de Shizuo firent rougir l'informatrice de plus bel. Elle se retourna rapidement et accéléra le pas. Le blond, qui avait compris la cause de cette fuite, continua de sourire et accéléra aussi pour rattraper la brune. Pendant une bonne heure, les deux avaient faits les courses. Izaya avait même acheté une bouteille. Shizuo avait peur de ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Il se disait qu'il allait mettre Izaya dans le lit et ce serait tout…Mais si la brune se mettait à agir de façon sexy, comment allait-il faire ? Il était désespéré. Cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent au chalet. Une fois au chaud, Izaya se déshabilla un peu et alla enfiler un tablier. Elle prit également soin d'attacher ses cheveux. Pendant ce temps, Shizuo sorti les courses du sac en plastique. La brune avait déjà sortis les ustensiles.

Shizuo : Tu veux un coup de main ?

Izaya : Ça prend juste cinq minutes donc ça ira…Bon…Lave le riz si tu insistes…

L'ex-barman enfila un tablier et se lava les mains avant de laver le riz. Son regard se posa discrètement sur Izaya qui avait un grand couteau en main. L'ustensile était fortement aiguisé. Soudain, elle fit un geste si rapide, qu'il eut du mal à le percevoir. La jeune femme venait de s'occuper de la viande, en à peine deux secondes elle avait retiré le gras.

Shizuo : C'était quoi ça ?

Izaya Récemment, j'ai découpé du porc donc j'ai pris la technique.

A suivre…


	47. Chapter 47

Le repas s'était très bien passé. Les deux avaient discuté puis été parti se laver, séparément, ce qui avait étonné Shizuo de la part de la brune. Celle-ci se faisait attendre. Il était déjà au lit avec Cherï qu'il caressait avec tendresse tandis qu'elle ronronnait. Il l'aimait particulièrement et savait qu'elle comblait Izaya. Alors, il en prenait soin.

Shizuo : Dis-donc, elle est longue ta maman.

Sa main se balada sur le ventre poilu de Cherï qui lui mordilla les doigts pour jouer. L'amusement dura un moment avant que le blond n'entende le verrou de la porte de salle de bain se déverrouiller. Allait-elle enfin revenir ? Il n'en savait rien mais décida tout de même d'écarter Cherï pour aller voir si la brune allait bien…Néanmoins…Il n'eut pas la peine de chercher bien longtemps. Elle était là, devant le lit, nue et trempée jusqu'aux os. Os qu'on voyait presque. Shizuo se releva rapidement et attrapa le drap pour couvrir Izaya.

Shizuo : T'est malade ?! Tu vas attraper froid à te balader comme ça !

Alors qu'il tenta de sécher un minimum l'informatrice celle-ci le repoussa pour le jeter sur le lit avant de se mettre au-dessus de lui.

Izaya : Prends-moi.

Shizuo : Hein ?

Pas le temps de réagir, la brune venait de découper le t-shirt de l'ex-barman qui ne comprenait rien. Il voyait juste la lame du couteau de la jeune femme voler tout en déchirant ses vêtements. Soudain, elle se baissa pour faire passer sa langue sur un certain endroit, ce qui rendit le blond dur et lorsqu'il le fut complètement. Elle se mise sur lui. Elle bougeait, péniblement. Shizuo ne ressentait aucun plaisir et lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Izaya, son cœur se resserra. Il l'attrapa par les bras et la força à le regarder. Elle pleurait.

Shizuo : Arrête.

Elle détourna le regard pour éviter de montrer ses larmes mais c'était trop tard. Son visage se crispa avant qu'elle ne fonde en larmes avant de donner des coups dans le torse du blond qui ne sentait pas la douleur, apars dans son cœur.

Izaya : Je veux pas… !

Shizuo : Quoi… ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Elle continuait. Il voulait l'arrêter mais l'eau sur le corps d'Izaya l'empêchait d'attraper celle-ci. Il prit ses hanches et les agrippa si fort qu'il lui fit mal. Elle cria et arrêta enfin.

Shizuo : Explique-moi bon sang !

Izaya : A moi…

Shizuo : Hein ? Articule.

Izaya : Je…Je veux…A moi…

Shizuo : Respire et parle doucement.

Izaya : Je veux…Que…Que tu sois à moi…

Elle lui avait dit cette phrase en le regardant avec ses yeux pleins de larmes. Elle serrait les dents et les poings.

Izaya : Je ne veux pas qu'il t'enlève à moi…

Soudain, il lui lâcha les hanches avant de l'attraper pour la serrer fortement contre lui. Elle pleurait. Il tentait de la rassurer en lui caressant ses longs cheveux encore trempés ou son dos sur lequel ruisselait encore de l'eau. Il avait compris. Qu'avait bien pu dire Kasuka pour l'affecter à ce point ? Il n'osait pas lui demander. Il se contentait de la serrer dans ses bras.

Izaya : Je suis plus la salope que j'étais…Maintenant je t'aime… !

Shizuo : Calme-toi.

Izaya : Mais il a dit que… !

Shizuo : Je me fiche de ce qu'il a dit. Si tu as réussi à lui tenir tête, c'est parfait. Ce sera à moi de faire de même. Je vais m'en occuper, je te le promets.

Elle se releva doucement. Il en profita pour lui voler un baiser.

Shizuo : Allez, couches-toi, tu es exténué. On en parlera demain.

Il la fit s'allonger près de lui et tenta tant bien que mal de lui sécher les cheveux avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Lorsque ce fut fait, il ôta ses vêtements transformer en lambeaux puis, la serra contre son torse chaud pour ne pas qu'elle ne prenne froid.

…

Le jour était déjà levé depuis un moment. Il était sur la terrasse avec Cherï sur les genoux et son portable coller à l'oreille. Parfois, il tendait sa main vers la table basse pour attraper sa tasse de café dont il avait particulièrement besoin. Par chance, son café et la fraicheur matinale des montagnes le maintenait éveiller malgré la nuit qu'il avait passée. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir car il s'était demandé toute la nuit, ce qu'avait bien pu dire Kasuka à Izaya. Il était justement en train d'écouter son frère à l'autre bout du fil. Le brun lui avait expliqué ses craintes et le comportement d'Izaya.

Kasuka : Es-tu vraiment heureux avec elle ? L'aimes-tu tant que ça ?

Shizuo : D'après toi ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais passé ma nuit à veiller sur elle si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Kasuka : Et elle ? Tu crois qu'elle t'aime ?

Shizuo : Il n'y en a qu'une capable de me chercher à travers toute la ville, sous la pluie et en talons alors, oui. J'en suis sure.

Kasuka : Alors fais attention à toi…

Shizuo : Kasuka, la vie n'est pas un film alors arrête de faire comme si c'était le cas.

Sur ces derniers mots, il raccrocha. Il posa son portable et bue le reste de son café cul sec. Soudain, il vit Cherï se relever pour s'en aller vers la porte. Le blond se tourna et vit la brune. Celle-ci portait un jean slim avec l'une de ses chemises. Les vêtements amples lui allaient bien.

Shizuo : Déjà lever ?

Izaya : C'était ton frère ?

Shizuo : On ne peut rien te cacher…Rentre, tu vas avoir froid.

Izaya : Ça va…Je…Je t'ai apporté du café, celui que tu avais faits avant était froid alors j'en ai refait.

Shizuo : Merci.

La jeune femme s'approcha et vint remplir la tasse de l'ex-barman avant de s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face du sien. Cherï lui sauta sur les genoux pour réclamer des caresses. Shizuo la fixait. Elle avait beau dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, on voyait bien qu'elle était gelée. Il leva donc et vint lui poser une couverture sur les épaules.

Izaya : Merci.

Shizuo : Hey.

Izaya : Hum ?

Shizuo: Je t'aime.

A suivre…


	48. Chapter 48

La journée passait très lentement, voire trop. La brune s'ennuyait. Elle croyait que lire allait faire passer le temps mais c'était le contraire. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lire plus de trois pages d'un livre qu'elle avait acheté il y a peu. Cela l'ennuyait à mourir. Elle soupira un bon coup avant de s'étaler sur le canapé recouvert d'un plaid en fausse fourrure. Son regard sanguin se posa sur chaque éléments du salon, un par un. Elle cherchait quelque chose qui pourrait l'occuper mais rien ne l'intéresser. Shizuo ? Il était dans la salle de bain, surement en train de se raser à en juger par le bruit. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas aller le voir mais tant pis ! La brune sauta par-dessus le canapé et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain qu'elle ouvrit discrètement. Il n'y avait qu'une partie de sa tête qui dépasser de la porte.

Shizuo : Si tu voulais me faire peur, c'est raté.

Zut…Il l'avait vu… Déçue, Izaya sortie de sa cachette et alla s'assoir sur le bord de la baignoire pour regarder Shizuo qui était bel et bien en train de se raser.

Shizuo : Ton odeur t'a précédé.

Izaya : Et je suis censé le prendre comment ça ?

Shizuo : Tu sens la rose à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Izaya : Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as un odora d'animal.

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui agaça Izaya qui avait toujours été habitué à le voir s'énerver à la moindre réflexion. En effet, il avait changé. D'un côté, elle était contente mais d'un autre…

Izaya : Shizu-chaaaan…

Elle avait particulièrement insisté sur le « chan » en espérant que cela allait faire réagir le blond n'avait pas bronché. Il continuait à se raser d'une façon méthodique. L'informatrice tiquait. Elle n'aimait pas être ignorée de la sorte. Agacée par la situation, elle quitta son bord de baignoire avant de quitter la salle de bain pour aller bouder dans la chambre. A peine arrivée dans celle-ci, elle vint s'écraser dans le lit en attrapant un cousin qu'elle plaqua contre elle. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant comme ça. En plus de cela, elle faisait la moue. Elle dut attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que le blond ne la rejoigne dans la chambre, elle le sentit s'assoir près d'elle car bien sur, elle lui tournait le dos.

Shizuo : Tu peux me rappeler quel âge tu as ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle continuait de bouder. Elle vint même jusqu'à enfouir sa tête dans son cousin pour être sûre de ne pas le voir. Shizuo fut forcé de rire car le fait de voir la brune habillée tout en noir parmi les draps blancs, lui faisait penser à un onigiri. Bien entendu, il garda cette pensée pour lui histoire de ne pas recevoir l'un des nombreux couteaux cachés sous le pyjama d'Izaya. Néanmoins, il voulait la faire réagir. Il s'approcha donc doucement et dégagea la tignasse noire qui lui faisait obstacle. Enfin, il vint poser ses lèvres sur la nuque de la brune qui se redressa aussitôt tout en plaquant sa main sur l'endroit que l'homme avait embrassé. Elle était rouge.

Shizuo : Ça te dit d'aller faire les magasins ?

Là, autant vous dire qu'il avait tout gagné. Il avait su capté l'attention de la demoiselle qui avait une fois de plus, cette expression de fillette. Aussitôt, elle avait arrêté de bouder pour aller enfiler une vraie tenue et délaisser son pyjama qu'elle avait ôté en deux secondes en quittant le lit. Il ne lui fallut que cinq minutes avant d'être prête. Ils purent donc partirent jusqu'au village pour aller faire les boutiques une dernière fois avant de partir. Car oui, ils partaient demain. A peine arrivé au village, Shizuo faillit perdre Izaya. La jeune femme se révélait être fane de ce côté traditionnel contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. Le blond prit donc l'initiative de lui prendre la main. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue du tout, d'où le rouge sur ses joues. Néanmoins, elle s'était laissé faire. Ils avaient donc marché un bon moment, main dans la main. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils avaient enfin trouvé une boutique intéressante. On y vendait des produits locaux comme du saké traditionnel, de la nourriture, des souvenirs. Izaya y avait fait un rapide tour avant d'acheter une bouteille pour Shinra et Celty et une pour sa consommation personnelle, bien entendu. Shizuo n'avait encore rien acheté. Il ne trouvait pas grand-chose. La prochaine boutique serait peut-être la bonne ? Ou pas, il s'agissait d'une boutique de vêtements traditionnels et autant vous dire qu'Izaya s'était faite plaisir. Elle s'était acheté deux superbes kimonos. L'un, couleur bordeaux et l'autre, bleu marine. Elle était assez fière de ses achats. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller Shizuo.

Shizuo : D'où te vient cette passion pour les kimonos ?

Izaya : On ne peut pas vraiment appeler cela une passion, je dirais plutôt une habitude.

Shizuo : Comment ça ?

Izaya : Les femmes de ma famille avaient pour habitude de porter le kimono.

Shizuo : On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit ton cas.

Izaya : Je préfère être libre de mes mouvements.

Shizuo : Tu crois vraiment qu'une robe courte et des escarpins sont appropriés pour courir à travers tout Ikebukuro ?

Izaya : Tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre pourtant quand tes yeux tombaient par hasard sous ma jupe.

Shizuo : Ne joue pas avec ça.

Izaya : Rabat joie… En attendant, direction le prochain magasin ! J'y pense, j'ai repéré un petit restaurant qui pourrait te plaire ! On y mangera ce midi.

A suivre…


	49. Chapter 49

Tout ce passé bien jusqu'ici. Les deux s'amusaient en faisant les boutiques et Shizuo se retrouvait à porter de plus en plus de sac pendant que la brune usait de sa carte bancaire qui semblait sans fin. Son travail devait vraiment beaucoup lui rapporter. C'était la énième boutique qu'ils visitaient et comment n'avaient-ils pas pu rentrer puisqu'il s'agissait d'une animalerie ? Izaya était folle, depuis qu'elle avait Cherï, rien n'était trop beau pour la princesse poilue.

Izaya : Regarde Shizu-chan ! Un collier avec un motif fleurs de cerisier !

Shizuo : Eh bien prends-le s'il te plaît tant.

Izaya : Et regarde celui-ci ! Avec des camélias !

Shizuo : Fais comme tu veux.

Le blond était exaspéré par le fait que sa chère petite amie, ne cessait de collectionner les colliers pour chat. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Cherï, elle portait un collier différent.

Izaya : Shizu-chan ! Regarde ce sac de transport !

L'informatrice tendit au blond un sac rouge avec des pommes dessus. Décidément…

Shizuo : Allez, fais-lui plaisir.

Pas besoin de lui dire deux fois, la jeune femme avait presque couru à la caisse pour concrétiser ses achats : deux colliers, un sac de transport et des friandises de la région. Elle semblait heureuse au point qu'elle porta elle-même le sac et son contenu. Elle était comme une enfant sautillant dans les rues avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Shizuo : Tu as l'air de vraiment l'aimer.

Izaya : Cherï ? Voyons Shizu-chan ! Comment ne pas l'aimer ?

Shizuo : J'espère pour toi qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

Izaya : Ne t'inquiète pas, elle bénéficie de l'un des meilleurs vétérinaires du Japon !

Shizuo : Rien que ça ? J'y pense, tu vas la faire stériliser ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Izaya : Surement mais ce n'est encore qu'un bébé.

Shizuo : Un bébé de quelques mois quand même, heureusement pour toi qu'elle ne sort pas.

Izaya : Mon loft est bien assez grand pour un si petit chat.

Shizuo : Tu penses prendre un autre chat pour lui tenir compagnie ?

Izaya : Je n'en vois pas la nécessité puisque je suis beaucoup à la maison et dès qu'elle me voit, elle passe le plus clair de son temps avec moi.

Shizuo : Si tu le dis.

Izaya : Mais toi, pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas un chat ?

Shizuo : Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en occuper autant que toi avec Cherï… Dis-moi, où se trouve le fameux restaurant où tu voulais nous emmener ?

Izaya : Oh ! C'est vrai qu'il est déjà l'heure de manger.

Dit-elle en fixant sa montre. Il était rare qu'elle en porte une mais Shizuo compris vite pourquoi… La montre avait un cadre argenté en forme de tête de chat… Cela ne l'étonnait même plus.

Izaya : C'est par-là !

Sans la moindre hésitation, la brune attrapa son poignet pour l'amener vers le fameux lieu. Sur le chemin, il se rappela qu'autrefois, ils n'auraient jamais pu faire ça. Il se serait retrouvé avec un couteau planté dans la cuisse ou dans l'épaule mais maintenant… On ne peut pas dire que ce soit le monde des bisounours mais c'était une relation d'amour normale, sans coups ni insultes. Ils vivaient un amour paisible et l'envie de passer sa vie avec Izaya, se décuplait en Shizuo qui rougit à cette pensée. Pourrait-il un jour la demander en mariage ? Et comment ? La jeune femme méritait ce qu'il y avait de plus beau. C'était également le cas pour la bague, il allait un jour lui falloir sa taille de doigt. Il devra se faire discret ou tout simplement rendre ivre Izaya pour être sûr de ne pas la réveiller. Néanmoins, il devait pour l'instant se contenter de cette relation qu'il jugeait très complice. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le sourire radieux de la brune qui les avait menés à destination. C'était un petit restaurant traditionnel, tout simple et c'était cette simplicité qui faisait son charme.

Izaya : On est arrivé !

Shizuo : J'ai cru que tu allais nous emmener dans un Neko Café.

Izaya : Ça ne te plaît pas ?

Shizuo : Oh que si ! Allons-y, je meurs de faim.

Izaya : Tu crois qu'ils ont des sushis au thon-rouge ?

Shizuo : Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Celui-ci était joliment décoré et le personnel y était très accueillant. Les amoureux furent rapidement placés. Ils prirent leur commande et furent servis au bout d'un quart d'heure. Shizuo avait pris un plat de nouilles alors qu'Izaya avait, sans surprise, prit des sushis au thon-rouge.

Izaya : Le petit bonheur.

Shizuo : Je crois que tu peux y allez car ça te ferait pas de mal de te remplumer un peu.

Izaya : Arrête de dire ça Shizu-chan… J'ai l'impression d'être anorexique à tes yeux.

Shizuo : Je te dis ça car j'ai peur pour ta santé, imagine lorsque l'on aura des enfants, tu seras surement fragile.

Izaya : Des enfants ?

Sur le moment, il y eut un blanc. Shizuo comprit son erreur et manqua de s'étouffer avec ses nouilles qu'il avala durement avant de boire à grandes gorgées son verre d'eau.

Shizuo : C'est…Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… !

Le pauvre blond était complètement paniqué et ne savait plus où se mettre. La brune ? Elle n'avait surement jamais été aussi rouge de toute sa vie. Elle baissa les yeux et mangea son sushi sans rien dire. Cette gaffe avait mis fin à la discussion et aucun des deux n'avaient osé parler à nouveau. Shizuo était honteux…Il avait tellement pensé au fait d'avoir des enfants avec la brune ces jours-ci, que cela lui était venu comme ça, tout naturellement. Finalement, ils mangèrent en silence et après le repas, ils décidèrent de retourner au chalet. Une fois rentrer. Ils se séparèrent, le blond alla dehors et la brune dans la salle de bain. Ils ne le savaient pas mais chacun de leur côté, ils étaient aussi gêné l'un que l'autre et leurs joues étaient d'un rouge flamboyant. Des enfants… Quelle drôle d'idée mais en même temps… S'ils restaient ensemble…Cela finirait par arriver, non ? Ils allaient surement aussi se marier… Soudainement, les mains d'Izaya plongèrent dans l'eau et elle se la claqua presque au visage. La vision, d'elle, en robe de mariée, la rendait bizarre. Un jour Shizuo allait-il lui passé la bague au doigt ? Elle n'en savait rien mais un sentiment de peur emplit son cœur.

A suivre…


	50. Chapter 50

C'était leur dernière soirée avant de rentrée. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au chalet, ils ne s'étaient pas parler à cause de l'histoire du restaurant. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi, chacun de leur côté. Shizuo avait joué avec Cherï et Izaya avait lu avant de migrer vers le bain type Onsen qu'elle avait fait aménagé pour elle, histoire de ne pas allez dans les bains publics. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'elle était dans l'eau surchauffée. Cela lui faisait particulièrement du bien au niveau des muscles. Elle pouvait enfin soufflé mais alors qu'elle croyait à un parfait moment de détente, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se redressa vivement, prête à attaquer si besoin est. Elle finit par apercevoir une tignasse blonde à travers la vapeur provenant de l'eau chaude. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Izaya se remise dans l'eau en vitesse et Shizuo voulut sortir de la pièce.

Izaya : Non, attend !

Elle aurait presque voulu le rattraper mais elle s'abstint. Elle préféra rester à sa place et user de la voix. Il se tourna vers elle, que devait-elle lui dire maintenant ?

Izaya : Tu…Tu veux…Venir ?

Le silence régna quelques instants. Ils n'avaient pas osé se regarder mais Izaya ne put résister à lever les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de l'eau. Il l'avait rejoint. Le blond vint s'assoir en face de la brune dont certaines mèches, lui cacher le visage. Sous l'eau, leurs pieds se touchèrent, ils paniquèrent donc un peu tellement ils étaient gênés. Néanmoins, ils n'allaient tout de même pas rester comme cela éternellement, l'un des deux devait dire quelque chose. Mais qui ? Ou s'ils ne voulaient rien dire, pourquoi pas agir ? C'est Shizuo qui se décida à faire le premier pas car il voyait bien qu'Izaya allait finir par se transformer en volcan…

Shizuo : Tu veux que ce soit moi qui face la route demain ?

Izaya : C…Comme tu veux…

Shizuo : Je peux me rapprocher un peu ?

Elle n'osa pas répondre de vive voix, elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête que le blond vit sans soucis. Il se rapprocha donc avec hésitation de la brune qui n'osait pas relever la tête. Néanmoins, cela ne le découragea pas à passer son bras autour de ses hanches. Ce qui eut pour effet de lui procurer un frisson. Elle hésita à se dégager mais Shizuo la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne et ne bougea plus pendant un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

Shizuo : Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te faire peur tout à l'heure… Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche avant que je ne m'en rende compte…

Izaya : Ce n'est pas ta faute… Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais vraiment des enfants donc…

Shizuo : Qui te dit que je n'en veux pas ?

Izaya : Tu en auras surement avec une autre.

Shizuo : Comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que je veux avoir des enfants avec une autre femme ?!

Izaya : Eh bien…Avec ce que je t'ai dit, il y a longtemps…

Soudainement, un souvenir revint dans l'esprit de Shizuo, un souvenir qu'il aurait préféré oublié à tout jamais. Le jour où Izaya avait mis fin à leur relation « purement sexuelle ». Ses paroles furent plus que blessantes et elles résonnaient à nouveau dans la tête du blond « On sortirait ensemble, on se marierait et tu voudrais un enfant ? Ce serait intéressant ! Notre enfant serait le plus grand monstre de l'histoire ! Ah ah ! Je me demande combien de temps il pourrait survivre ! Tu risquerais de le tuer avec ta force ! Tu pourrais aussi tuer sa mère !... ». Les yeux de Shizuo se posèrent sur la brune qui se leva brusquement pour sortir du bain mais elle fut rattrapée. Elle cria et tenta de se débattre mais il la tenait avec force. Elle lui donner des coups avec ses jambes mais à quoi bon, il ne sentait rien. Cette situation dura un moment. Les cris d'Izaya résonnèrent dans la pièce, tout comme ses pleures. Elle aurait voulu partir mais Shizuo n'était pas décidé à la lâcher par peur de la perdre à nouveau. Finalement, elle renonça et laissa retomber ses jambes dans l'eau. L'homme aux cheveux blonds, put donc la lâcher. Elle tomba dans l'eau, portant ses mains à son visage pour cacher celui-ci qui était couvert de larmes. Il était mal. La voir dans cet état, lui donnait mal au cœur. Il se rapprocha tout doucement pour venir l'embrasser sur l'épaule.

Shizuo : Je sais que ce jour-là…C'était une autre Izaya qui parlait… C'est celle d'aujourd'hui dont je suis vraiment amoureux et je sais que je ferais tout pour la rendre heureuse et qu'elle en fera autant de son côté… Je me trompe ?

Izaya : Idiot de Shizu-chan…

Il ne voyait pas son visage mais il savait pertinemment que la brune était en larmes. Elle tremblait de partout, elle était à bout.

Shizuo : Allez, sortons d'ici.

Pas une, ni deux. Il attrapa son informatrice qui se laissa faire. Il put effectivement voir quelques larmes à travers les mèches noires masquant son visage pâle. Ils sortirent de la pièce surchauffée pour directement allez dans la chambre. Shizuo posa Izaya sur le lit avant de la couvrir un peu plus car la serviette commencée à être trempée. Il jeta donc le tissu mouillé au loin pour prendre le plaid qu'il posa sur la brune le temps de lui un vêtement. Soudain, il se rappela des kimonos qu'elle avait achetés tout à l'heure. Il alla fouiller dans les sacs pour en sortir le bordeaux qu'il fit enfiler à la demoiselle. Elle se laissa faire une fois de plus et lorsque le vêtement fit enfiler, Shizuo lui trouva un côté très séduisant. En effet, elle ne portait pas le kimono blanc que l'on été censé mettre en dessous celui-ci. Du coup, elle était dans une tenue très légère mais il valait mieux ça que rien. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de critiquer puisqu'il était uniquement en caleçon. Maintenant qu'elle était vêtue, il pouvait s'assoir près d'elle et même les allonger. Ce qu'il fit. Il la serrait dans ses bras à fin de la calmer complètement.

Izaya : Shizuo…Tu le pensais vraiment ? Le fait de…Finir ta vie avec moi… ?

Shizuo : A ton avis, idiote.

Sans hésiter, le blond embrassa la brune sur le front puis sur la joue avant de faire glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser fit tendre et passionné avant d'être arrêté par manque d'air.

Shizuo : Je t'aime…

Izaya : Moi aussi je t'aime…

A suivre…


	51. Chapter 51

La voiture roulait depuis presque une heure. Un peu de K-pop résonnait dans le véhicule. Shizuo ne savait pas Izaya adepte de ce genre de musique, il voyait plutôt une adolescente écouter ça mais pas quelqu'un comme la brune qui portait encore une fois ses fameuses lunettes de soleil bien visible puisqu'elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon fait à la va-vite. Il aimait la regarder. Cela pourrait paraître bizarre, voire pervers mais à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur Izaya, il espérait découvrir une nouvelle chose. Durant le trajet, il découvrit que pour les longs trajets, la brune aimait conduire pieds nus ou en chaussettes. Autant vous dire qu'il en avait bien rit jusqu'à ce que le regard fusillant de la concernée, croise le sien. Après avoir fixé ses pieds, il fixa ses doigts qui étaient drôlement fin. Il se disait que même un zombie ne trouverait aucun intérêt à vouloir croquer dans un corps si frêle.

Izaya : Ça te dit d'aller boire un café ? J'ai besoin de me poser un peu.

Shizuo : Tu veux que je conduise ?

Izaya : On verra mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de m'arrêter un peu.

En effet, elle semblait fatiguée. Cela se voyait aux cernes sous ses yeux. Ce séjour aurait dû lui être profitable mais la fin ne fut pas partie des meilleures. Finalement, les deux s'arrêtèrent à la prochaine aire de repos. A peine garé qu'Izaya quitta la voiture après avoir enfilé ses ballerines. La jeune femme inspira profondément avant d'expirer.

Shizuo : Tout va bien ?

Izaya : Juste la fatigue qui me fait avoir la nausée.

Shizuo : C'est compréhensible, promet moi de te reposer une fois chez toi.

Izaya : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une grande fille…Allez, allons-y avant qu'il y ait du monde.

Shizuo : Et Cherï ?

Izaya : Oh ne t'inquiète pas.

La brune ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture avant de se pencher quelques instants avant de se redresser avec Cherï dans ses bras. La petite portait un harnais bleu marine avec des ancres marines en guise de motifs. Elle semblait tout à faite habituée à ce genre de situation à en juger par sa position finement élaborée.

Shizuo : Ne me dis pas que tu t'amuses à la promener partout sur ton épaule ?

Izaya : Bien sur que si, elle est bien plus intelligente et bien plus distinguée que tu ne le crois !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Izaya ferma la voiture avant de partir avec Cherï affalée sur son épaule. Le blond n'eut d'autres choix que de les suivre. Arrivée dans le petit café qui faisait également office de boutique, le couple alla chercher de quoi se ressourcer. Autant vous dire qu'Izaya n'était pas passé inaperçu avec Cherï sur l'épaule. Malgré la simplicité de sa tenue, la brune avait tout l'air d'un mannequin, ce qui avait tapé dans l'œil des passants. Dont deux jeunes filles, que Shizuo avait remarqué, qui était en admiration devant l'informatrice qui tapotait sur son portable sans prêter attention à rien. Elle voulait juste son café. Shizuo, qui était près d'elle, s'amusa à passer son bras autour de la taille de la brune qui ne réagit même pas. Cela devait lui sembler naturel désormais. Autant vous l'avouez, le garde du corps était plutôt content de cette réaction car il avait peur qu'avec l'histoire d'hier, la jeune femme ne le laisse pas s'approcher. Alors qu'il se délectait de sa victoire personnelle, il entendit quelques murmures qui le firent se retourner vers les deux filles qui scrutaient leurs portables pour éviter de se faire repérer mais trop tard, leurs regards avaient croisé celui de Shizuo qui leur souri avant de retourner à Izaya qui pouvait enfin passer sa commande. Une fois cela fait, les deux prirent leurs ravitaillements pour aller s'installer sur la terrasse. Izaya se posa avec Cherï sur les genoux. La petite chatte ne bougeait pas, elle se contentait de ronronner sous les caresses affectueuses de la brune qui avait enfin relevé ses lunettes pour laisser voir ses beaux yeux rouges. L'informatrice prit en main la dosette de lait, normalement destinée à son café mais à la place, elle la donna à Cherï qui se ravit de cette attention. La brune mis donc la dosette au niveau de la chatoune pour que celle-ci n'ait pas besoin de bouger.

Shizuo : C'est vrai qu'elle très bien se tenir.

Izaya : Je te l'avais bien dit.

Izaya esquissa un sourire fier destiné à son blond. Lui, qui esquissa un sourire malicieux avant de se relever furtivement pour voler un baiser à sa brune qui n'avait rien vu venir. Elle fut tout de même un peu surprise mais sans plus. Elle semblait habituer à ce genre de geste qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Si elle n'avait pas eu Cherï sur les genoux, elle aurait déjà attrapé le blond par le col avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Pour le moment, elle se contenta d'un sourire charmeur avant de finir sa tasse. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de quitter la terrasse et de retourner à la voiture. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Shizuo ne vit pas Izaya reposer Cherï dans sa caisse de transport, elle la garda sur ses genoux. Ils s'installèrent et papotèrent un peu du reste du trajet avant que la brune ne démarre la voiture. Ils étaient repartis sur la route. Tout en regardant le paysage, le blond repensa aux deux filles qui les avaient fixés plus tôt.

Izaya : Elles t'ont autant perturbé ?

Shizuo : Comment ça ?

Izaya : Je sais que tu penses à elles.

Shizuo : Tu les connais ?

Izaya : Elles me disent quelque chose ? J'ai dû les croiser une fois en ville.

Shizuo : Dans quelles circonstances si je peux me permettre ?

Izaya : Elles faisaient surement partie du petit groupe de filles que j'ai aidé la dernière fois, un gang leurs chercher des noises… J'ai eu vite fait de leur régler leur compte.

Shizuo : Je me demande comment tu te débrouilles contre un groupe entier.

Izaya : Ce n'est pas compliqué, peut-être qu'un jour tu me verras à l'œuvre.

A suivre…


	52. Chapter 52

Le bruit de ses talons carmin résonnait dans cette pièce maculée de sang. Une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne mais elle s'y était tout de même invitée. En plus des clacs-clacs des escarpins, l'on entendait des sortes de gémissements de peur. D'un geste fluide, elle fit remonter ses cheveux à fin de faire un chignon, quelques mèches retombèrent. Une fois le visage dégagé, elle s'entreprit de prendre l'un de ses couteaux, dépassant de sa veste tombée au sol un peu plus tôt. Tout comme le reste de ses vêtements, hormis ses sous-vêtements qu'elle portait toujours. Soudainement, le gémissement étouffé produit un son un peu plus fort que les autres, ce qui lui prodigua un sourire malicieux. Suite à cela, elle s'approcha du lit et vint s'y allonger en prenant une position tout à fait sexy. Elle admirait son œuvre. Qu'était-elle ? Quelle était la chose qui la satisfaisait autant ? C'était simple : une jeune femme nue, accrochée au lit, un tissu dans la bouche. Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux, elle était apeurée et cela empira lorsque la lame de la brune parcourra sa cuisse jusqu'à son ventre tout en prenant soin de laisser derrière elle, un chemin ensanglanté. La victime ne savait plus qui regarder entre sa tortionnaire ou les cadavres de ses gardes du corps qu'elle avait assassinée juste avant sans la moindre pitié.

Izaya : Qui a-t-il ? Tu as peur ? Tu semblais pourtant terriblement m'aimer juste avant, non ?

En effet, la jeune femme blonde aurait voulu s'adonner à des actes sexuels avec la brune mais c'était sans compter sur celle-ci qui n'avait pas d'attirance pour le genre féminin et qui n'aimait surtout pas être dominée par une si faible chose. Notre informatrice avait juste un plan en tête et elle allait l'appliquer. Celle-ci portait toujours son fameux sourire malicieux tout en appuyant un peu plus avec son couteau. Sa victime aurait voulu hurler mais Izaya avait prévu le coup avec un tissu.

Izaya : Es-tu prête à être coopérative ? Ou dois-je me montrer un peu plus taquine ?

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la lame transperça sa cuisse droite dans la seconde. Elle aurait voulu crier à pleins poumons.

Izaya : Oups, pardon ! J'ai abîmé ton joli petit corps, tu sais ? Celui dont tu étais si fière tout à l'heure ? « Oh regarde mes jambes ! Ne trouves-tu pas qu'elles sont si fines qu'elle me donne des allures de mannequins ? ». Pff…Ne me fais pas rire ma chérie, tu n'as encore qu'un corps d'adolescente ! Moi, j'ai un corps de femme des plus attirants qu'ils soient et comme tu as pu le constater, aujourd'hui il me fut bien utile pour rouler une gamine comme toi.

La jeune femme pleurait à torrent. Elle n'eut d'autres choix que de hocher la tête en signe de soumission. L'autre esquissa un sourire fier qui ne trompait personne. Maintenant que sa victime avait décidé de coopérer, elle pouvait lui ôter le tissu de la bouche, ce qui eut l'air de rassurer la plus jeune qui put enfin respirer correctement.

Izaya : Alors, où puis-je le trouver ?

? : Dans… Dans les sous-sols de l'ancien entrepôt à vin près de la gare de Mejiro… !

Izaya : Eh bien, tu vois que tu peux être gentille.

? : Vous…Vous n'allez pas me tuer n'est-ce pas… ?

Izaya : Mais ma chérie… Tu as essayé de me baiser et tu m'as faits perdre un temps précieux alors crois-tu vraiment que je vais me montrer clémente ?

La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de crier que sa gorge était déjà déployée et couverte de sang. Izaya évita de justesse la pluie de sang. Elle quitta le lit pour aller chercher ses vêtements qui trainer non loin de là pour ensuite les enfiler. Puis, elle partit sans même poser un dernier regard sur la scène de crime.

…

Il faisait chaud dans l'appartement du blond qui sortait actuellement de la douche à en juger par ses cheveux trempés. Celui-ci, avec son air insouciant, se préparer du café pour se redonner un peu de force après une longue journée de travail. Il prépara sa tasse et vint à la remplir mais lorsqu'il fut sur le point de l'empoigner, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il se demandait qui cela pouvait-être car il ne recevait jamais de visite. Il alla donc ouvrir la porte intrigué et fut surpris de découvrir sa brune qui affichait son éternel sourire.

Izaya : Bonjour Shizu-chan !

Shizuo : Que fais-tu là ?

Izaya : C'est comme ça que tu accueilles tes invités ? Eh bien…Je suis déçu… Bref, trêve de bavardage, j'ai un souci de la plus haute importance à régler !

Shizuo : De quoi s'agit-il ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de mot pour décrire son problème, il lui suffit juste de montrer le panier de transport dans lequel se trouvait Cherï.

Shizuo : Quoi ?

Izaya : Quel être peu futé tu fais ! Il se trouve que demain j'ai une grosse affaire qui m'attend et je ne suis pas sûre de rentrer le soir donc serait-il possible que tu gardes Cherï ?

Shizuo : Tu sais qu'elle peut rester sans toi une soirée ? C'est un chat, ne l'oublie pas.

Izaya : Je ne préfère pas, tu sais à quel point je suis adorée… Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, alors rend-moi ce service Shizuo.

« Shizuo »…Cela voulait dire qu'elle était sérieuse. De plus, son expression ou du moins son regard ne la trahissez pas. Le blond soupira.

Shizuo : Bon…Très bien je vais m'occuper d'elle mais peux-tu au moins me dire en quoi consiste cette affaire ?

Izaya : Malheureusement pour ta sécurité, je ne peux rien dire.

A suivre…


	53. Chapter 53

Il faisait nuit à Ikebukuro. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'Izaya avait amené Cherï à Shizuo. Celui-ci était justement en train de préparer le repas de sa petite protégée. Au menu de ce soir, du thon rouge, le portrait craché de sa maitresse décidément ! Lorsqu'il eut fini, le blond prit la petite gamelle et partit à la recherche de Cherï. Il eut un peu de mal à la trouver mais lorsqu'il entendit un miaulement, il l'aperçut enfin devant la porte d'entrée. La petite chatte miaulait et grattait la porte.

Shizuo : Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Le garde du corps s'approcha du félin et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et le mordit.

Shizuo : Hey, Cherï !

Aussitôt, la petite concernée alla se cacher sous le canapé. Shizuo se redressa et alla la voir. C'était bizarre qu'elle agisse ainsi car hier tout aller bien. Voyant l'état inquiétant de Cherï, Shizuo décida d'appeler Izaya qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à joindre depuis son départ. Une nouvelle fois, le téléphone sonna et s'ensuivit du répondeur. C'était assez étrange qu'elle ne réponde pas mais elle devait surement être occupée. Il essaierait à nouveau demain mais pour l'heure, il se voyait plutôt appeler le vétérinaire, qui lui, répondit.

Shizuo : Bonsoir, excusez-moi d'appeler à cette heure tardive mais j'ai des problèmes avec un jeune chat. C'est celui de ma…Compagne… Mais celle-ci a du me le laisser pour le travail. De base, je m'entends très bien avec son chat mais là, elle est devenue violente et ne cesse de miauler et de gratter la porte.

? : Peut-être s'ennuie telle simplement de sa maitresse ? A-telle de quoi s'amuser chez vous ?

Shizuo : Pas tellement car je possède un petit appartement.

? : Alors je vous propose d'aller chez votre compagne chercher de quoi l'occuper, les chats sont les proies de l'ennui. Il faudrait également qu'elle s'alimente et s'hydrate, surtout par cette chaleur. Je vous conseille le poulet ou du poisson légèrement cuit pour lui ouvrir l'appétit.

Shizuo : J'y penserais, merci beaucoup.

? : Merci à vous et si vous remarquez qu'elle ne va vraiment pas bien, amenez-la-nous.

Shizuo : Bien, au revoir.

…

Il était face à la porte métallique derrière laquelle se trouvait le loft de la brune qui n'était visiblement pas là. Il avait récemment eu les clés de ce même loft qu'il ouvrit avec une certaine peur au ventre. Il poussa la porte et parcourut le couloir de l'entrée pour arrivé dans la pièce principale, qui semblait toute à faite normale. Il marcha jusqu'au canapé, il y avait la nuisette de la brune qui avait l'habitude d'abandonner celle-ci lorsqu'elle était pressée et qu'elle devait aller se changer rapidement. Donc, rien d'anormale. Puis, il alla vers la chambre, encore une fois rien n'avait changé. Pareil pour la salle de bain et le reste. Cela lui paraissait étrange. Il parcourait la pièce principale du regard, qu'avait-il oublié ? Soudain, son regard se posa sur le bureau et plus précisément sur l'ordinateur. Il s'y dirigea à pas de course. Il ouvrit l'ordinateur portable. Il devait donner un mot de passe…

Shizuo : Bordel !

…

Shizuo : C'est comme si elle avait disparu !

Shinra : Shizuo ! Calmes-toi ! Elle doit bien être quelque part !

Le blond faisait les cent pas chez ses deux amis qu'il avait appelés pour avoir de l'aide.

Shizuo : Elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé Cherï pour une simple affaire ! Attends, elle passe sa vie avec elle et voilà qu'elle me demande de la garder !

Shinra : Tu connais Izaya ? Elle est du genre à avoir des ennuis mais elle s'en sort toujours, non ?

Shizuo : Ce n'est pas ce genre de parole qui va me rassurer… J'ai besoin de savoir où elle est…

Shinra : Celty va trouver, hein ma chérie ?

La Dullahan cherchait activement un moyen de pirater l'ordinateur d'Izaya avant de tenter l'option des mots de passe. Néanmoins, elle finit par abandonner au bout d'une heure. Elle prit son téléphone pour écrire ses pensées et les montrer aux garçons.

Celty : « Aider moi à trouver le mot de passe ».

Shinra : Il va falloir faire attention car Izaya a de la ressource, elle doit avoir choisi un mot de passe compliqué… Sang ? Couteau ? Thon rouge ?

Celty : « Shinra ! ».

Shizuo : Essaie Cherï.

La motarde noire s'exécuta mais l'opération ne fut pas concluante.

Shizuo : Merde, j'étais persuadé…

Shinra : Essaie sa date de naissance.

Shizuo : Non, c'est trop basique.

Régnait un gros silence dans le salon. Soudain, les deux hommes virent Celty tapait quelque chose sur le clavier. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait poussé un cri de joie mais à la place elle leva le poing en l'air. Elle avait trouvé !

Shizuo : Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

La Dullahan ne voulut rien dire. Elle se contenta de fouiller dans l'ordinateur avant de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant qu'elle montra aux deux autres qui se penchèrent sur l'écran.

Shinra : Elle avait rendez-vous avec un certain inconnu… Qui travaillait dans le trafique de drogue et qu'elle aurait déjà livré à la police…

Shizuo : C'est quoi ce délire ?

Shinra : Je crois qu'il a quitté la prison…Il y a l'heure du rendez-vous et le lieu !

Shizuo : J'y vais !

Shinra : Attend ! Tu ne peux pas y aller tête baissée !

Shizuo : Si ça se trouve elle a besoin de moi alors si ! Celty, tu m'accompagnes ?

La Dullahan n'hésita pas. Les deux quittèrent l'appartement pour partir à la recherche de la brune disparue.

A suivre…


	54. Chapter 54

Tout été noir autour d'elle. La pièce était sombre, froide et humide. Elle avait du mal à respirer et elle n'arrivait pas à bouger à cause de ses pieds et poings liés au fauteuil sur lequel, elle était assise. Les cordes lui râpaient la peau et elle ne disposait plus de ses couteaux. Bref, elle était prisonnière. Eh oui, la grande Izaya s'était fait avoir. Alors qu'elle partait pour retrouver une vieille connaissance, elle était tombée sur les sbires de celle-ci. Il y avait eu un beau combat mais elle n'avait pas vu une balle qui était venue se loger dans son épaule. S'ensuivit d'un coup de couteau au niveau des hanches et d'une série de coups plus fort les uns que les autres. Ils avaient réussi à l'assommer avant de la mettre dans cette pièce qu'elle tentait de découvrir malgré la pénombre. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne voyait rien, elle entendait des bruits, des rires. Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'elle les entendit se jetait des fleurs pour l'avoir capturé. Par chance, ils étaient trop occupés à se faire des louanges en dehors de la pièce pour venir la surveiller. Elle pouvait donc tenter plusieurs choses pour se défaire de ses liens. Par chance, elle avait été privée de ses escarpins donc elle pouvait se permettre de faire des petits sauts avec sa chaise pour avancer et reculer. Manque de chance, apars elle, et sa chaise, il n'y avait rien dans la pièce. Elle dut également arrêter les recherches à cause de ses blessures qui se ravivaient à cause des efforts qu'elle avait fournis. Soudain, elle entendit le bruit de la serrure de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et d'un coup, la lumière fut. Elle ferma ses yeux embrumés avant de les rouvrir pour découvrir ses geôliers. Pour l'instant, il s'agissait de deux hommes munis de sweat à capuche qui leur donnaient des airs d'abrutis.

? : Alors ? La princesse est réveillée ?

? : Tu as faits un bon petit somme ma jolis !

La brune ne répondit pas à leurs remarques idiotes. Mieux valait répondre aux idiots par le silence.

? : T'as perdu ta langue au moins ?

L'un des deux, le plus baraqué, s'approcha d'Izaya et prit son visage avec sa main dégoutante que l'informatrice mordit à pleines dents. L'homme la retira avec une expression de douleur mélangée à de la colère.

? : La salope ! Elle m'a mordu à sang !

Le « blessé » cogna la brune qui ne broncha pas. Néanmoins, un mince filet de sang, coula de son arcade sourcilière.

? : L'abîme pas trop ! Le boss veut s'en charger lui-même !

? : Rien à foutre ! Je me venge !

? : Voyons mon brave, écoute ton collège et laisse-moi cette petite fouine.

Soudain, une nouvelle tête apparue dans la pièce, suivie par plusieurs autres. Ceux qui intéressèrent Izaya furent l'homme en costard et la fille dévergondée à ses côtés.

? : Quel plaisir de te revoir…Izaya…

Izaya : Yamaguchi Aikawa…

Yamaguchi : Heureux de voir que tu aies accepté mon invitation.

Izaya : Ravie de voir que tu aies rapidement trouvé une autre pute à te mettre sous la main.

? : Hey ! Je la permets pas !

Yamaguchi : Laisse-là ma douce, j'en ferais mon affaire…

Izaya : Quelle galanterie, un homme charmant !

Yamaguchi : Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi Izaya, tu n'es pas en position de me tenir tête.

Izaya : J'ai tout de même le mérite d'essayer.

Yamaguchi : En effet mais cela ne résultera à rien… Tout comme les efforts que tu fourniras pour me remettre en prison. Ils ne me trouveront pas sans leur précieuse informatrice. Tu leur offres juste des informations ou d'autres services plus… Corporel ?

Izaya : Moi je n'ai pas besoin de payer quelqu'un pour faire l'amour avec.

Pour la deuxième fois, celle près de Yamaguchi s'énerva. Elle vira au rouge.

Izaya : Calme toi ma grande ou tu risques de faire exploser ton string, déjà que tu as un sérieux manque de vêtements.

Yamaguchi : Fais attention ou tu pourrais finir pareil, mes gars se feraient un plaisir de s'occuper de toi.

Izaya : Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec des puceaux, je veux en venir au fait et vite.

Yamaguchi : Toujours aussi impertinente mais soit… Je veux simplement ta mort.

Izaya : Rien d'exceptionnel, tu n'as rien de mieux ?

Yamaguchi : Non, seule la vision de ton corps baignant dans ton propre sang me ferait plaisir.

Izaya : Vraiment rien d'original.

Yamaguchi : Désolé de te décevoir mais seul mes choix importe et maintenant, il est temps de s'amuser un peu.

A suivre…


	55. Chapter 55

Ils étaient enfin arrivés en face du vieux bâtiment. Shizuo sauta de la moto de la Dullahan pour foncer jusqu'à l'entrée qui était protégée par deux hommes qui ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville. Ce ne fut qu'une question de seconde avant qu'il ne les assomme. Puis, il entra suivi de près par Celty, toujours sur sa moto. Tous deux parcoururent les pièces en mettant au passage, les ennemis à terre. Soudain, on entendit un cri perçant ayant fait écho à travers toute la bâtisse. Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers ce bruit.

…

Ses poings étaient en sang, tout comme sa bouche. Elle était blessée mais la rage brûlait dans ses yeux. Néanmoins, elle affichait un certain sourire car elle avait réussi à se délivrer de ses entraves grâce à un couteau… Bien caché… Mais celui-ci lui avait juste servi à se libérer avant que la « péripatéticienne » de Yamaguchi ne lui saute dessus pour tenter de lui faire la peau. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de recevoir un coup de pied de la brune qui avait usé de son agilité pour se la faire et ainsi la mettre au tapis. Sur le sol, gisait le cadavre de la prostituée, pataugeant dans son sang et dans des cheveux noirs. Eh oui, elle n'avait peut-être pas réussi à tuer la brune mais elle lui avait sacrément amoché sa coiffure. Izaya regardait sa chevelure avec une certaine peine mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer longtemps sur son sort. Elle eut juste le temps de faire une roulade sur le côté, avant de se faire poignardée. Elle avait eu chaud.

Yamaguchi : Espèce de garce !

Izaya : En effet, les choses intéressantes commencent…

…

Shizuo frappait encore et encore. Celty tranchait ses adverses grâce à sa faux. Les deux venaient de se débarrasser d'une bonne partie des sbires de leur ennemi. Depuis, ils n'avaient plus entendu le moindre cri, ce qui était plus compliqué pour se repérer mais il n'avait pas encore épuisé toutes leurs ressources. Le blond attrapa donc le dernier survivant par le col et le regard d'un air menaçant.

Shizuo : Dis-moi où elle est.

? : J'peux pas ! Sinon il va me tuer !

Shizuo : Ce sera lui ou moi.

? : Minute ! Dans… Dans les sous-sols ! La dernière pièce au fond à gauche !

Ce fut les dernières paroles du brave homme avant que sa nuque soit brisée.

…

Sa tête heurta les nombreuses bouteilles de cette cave à vin. Elle avait senti le choque passé et espéré juste ne pas avoir un bout de verre coincé dans le crâne. La douleur était vive et cela la laissait terriblement. Elle voulut se relever mais elle titubait. Soudain, alors que sa tête tournait, elle sentit ses bras se faire attraper.

…

Il courait comme un dératé. Dévaler les marches d'escalier. Il tuait le moindre obstacle se mettant sur son passage. Enfin, il arriva à destination. La porte était gardée mais Celty en fit son affaire. Lorsque cela fut terminé, il put passer avant de défoncer la porte à grand coup de pied. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur la scène, il en fut horrifié. C'était un vrai massacre. Un homme avait presque perdu sa tête, un autre avait la gorge déployée, des éclats de verre des bouteilles recouvraient leurs cadavres, une femme était morte, recouverte de sang et de cheveux bruns. Il ne fut qu'un instant au blond pour découvrir à qui appartenaient ses cheveux. Il vint soudainement leur ex-propriétaire, inerte au sol, presque entièrement dénudée, sur le point de se faire violer par un homme envahi par la folie. Celui-ci riait à pleins poumons et s'amuser à griffer les cuisses de la brune qui ne donnait aucun signe de vie et lorsque l'homme s'apprêta à se positionner entre les fameuses cuisses…Shizuo n'hésita pas… Il courut et sans prévenir, renversa l'autre homme qui cria. Puis, il attrapa une bouteille et la brisa quelque peu avant de frapper le presque-violeur avec. Il enfonça le verre dans la chair du visage de l'autre qui hurla à la mort lorsque les éclats de verre lui pénétrèrent les yeux. Celty, ne préférant pas voir cette scène digne d'un film d'horreur, accourut vers Izaya pour vérifier si elle était encore vivante. Par le plus grand miracle du monde : oui. La Dullahan attrapa donc la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'emmena hors de la pièce.

Shizuo : Emmène la voir Shinra, j'en ai pas finis avec lui…

Celty acquiesça et partit en courant, la brune dans les bras.

…

Il la regardait. Elle ne bougeait pas mais elle respirait avec l'appareil que Shinra lui avait posé. Après avoir ramené la brune à Shinra, Celty était revenue pour le chercher lui lorsqu'il eut fini « son affaire ». Maintenant que le mal était passé, il pouvait veiller sur sa brune qui lui avait terriblement manqué. Il ne voulait plus lui lâcher la main. Main qu'il tenait avec toute la douceur du monde car il était hors de question d'abîmer encore plus sa rose aux pétales noirs. Au final, elle s'en sortait avec quelques coupures qui ne laisserait aucune cicatrice plus tard, des bleus, des hématomes et… Ses cheveux coupés… Par chance, ils étaient encore un peu longs mais totalement inégaux. Apars une coupe mi-longue, la brune ne pourrait rien faire. Il était déçu que sa tornade noire ait disparu mais il préférait cela plutôt que de voir sa brune six pieds sous terre. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir vu le malheur arrivé… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et malgré ses efforts pour les retenir, il ne put. Finalement, il embrassa sa compagne sur le front. Oui, sa compagne car c'était désormais comme cela qu'il la voyait.

A suivre…


	56. Chapter 56

Elle regardait la ville à travers sa baie vitrée sans émotions. Ses yeux sanguins étaient vides, pas même un sentiment de domination ne s'en dégager. Ses doigts effleuraient la vitre la séparant de ce monde qu'elle aimait tant mais avec lequel elle avait peut-être trop joué. Que racontait-elle ? Elle était Izaya Orihara, une informatrice fougueuse n'ayant aucune loi… Non…Elle avait beau essayer de penser cela, elle n'arrivait pas à se résonner. Son regard se posa sur son reflet. Elle était encore recouverte de bleus et de cicatrices et ses cheveux longs lui manquer terriblement. Elle avait été contrainte de les faire couper jusqu'à hauteur des épaules. Cela lui donnait des airs de petite fille sage et autant vous dire qu'elle avait du mal à se faire à cela. Doucement, elle fit reposer son front contre la vitre et ferma ses yeux pour essayer de ne pas pleurer.

…

Il la regardait avec des yeux remplis de tristesse. Lui qui autrefois aurait été tellement heureux de la voir dans cet état, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des remords pour sa brune. La tornade avait disparu pour laisser place à une légère brise. Il aurait voulu aller la voir mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Soudain, Cherï apparut et il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras pour ensuite se diriger vers la brune. Celle-ci ne se retourna pas. Pas même lorsque Shizuo lui mit Cherï dans les bras. Sa partenaire semblait être ailleurs à en juger par le néant qui régnait dans ses yeux qui semblaient mouillés. En voyant cela, il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras.

Shizuo : Je suis heureux que tu sois vivante…

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de renifler dans l'épaule du blond qui comprit vite qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Il lui caressa donc doucement l'arrière du crâne tout en l'embrassant sur le front.

Shizuo : Tout va bien… Je suis là…

L'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro ressentit une pression sur sa chemise qu'Izaya serrer fortement. Shizuo voulut la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il du forcer un peu pour que la jeune femme se laisse faire. Il finit par découvrir des yeux pleins de larmes.

Shizuo : Est-ce que la grande Izaya Orihara serait-elle en train de pleurer ?

Izaya : Elle n'existe plus…

Shizuo : Comment ça ?

Izaya : Elle s'est montrée trop orgueilleuse et cela fut sa faiblesse… Regarde l'état dans lequel je suis…

Shizuo : Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fous.

Izaya : Pour mes cheveux…

Shizuo : Ils ont beau me manquer, ce n'est pas eux que j'aime le plus, c'est toi tout entière idiote.

Izaya : Mais…

Shizuo : Et puis, ils faisaient partie de l'ancienne Izaya, alors considère ce changement comme un nouveau départ.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de lui faire un beau sourire.

Shizuo : Allez, je vais appeler Simon. Ce soir, on va se gaver de sushis devant des films.

…

Cela devait être le troisième film qu'ils regardaient depuis le début de la soirée. Les boîtes de sushis trônaient sur la table basse que l'on voyait à peine. Les deux amoureux étaient entourés d'un plaid sur lequel s'était couché Cherï qui ronronnait sous les caresses de ses deux parents qui faisaient plus attention à elle qu'au film.

Izaya : Elle est si mignonne…

Shizuo : Pas autant que sa maman.

Izaya : Flatteur va ! Je… Enfin… J'aimerais avoir un deuxième chat…

Shizuo : Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Izaya : Je ne sais pas comment elle pourrait réagir.

Shizuo : Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Izaya : Il faut que j'y réfléchisse un peu plus.

Shizuo : Et au pire, si cela ne va vraiment pas, je prendrais le petit deuxième chez moi.

Izaya : Tu ferais ça ?

Shizuo : Un chat sera toujours plus intéressant qu'un poisson rouge.

Izaya : Il est vrai que.

Shizuo : J'y pense, lorsque tu iras mieux, pourquoi ne pas inviter Shinra et Celty ? Ils nous ont été très utiles.

Izaya : En effet, je leur en parlerais demain.

Shizuo : Je t'aiderais à tout préparer.

Izaya : Merci.

A suivre…


	57. Chapter 57

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Izaya avait été secourue par son héros à la crinière blonde. Celui-ci qui s'était comporté comme un lion pour sauver sa chère et tendre, arpenté actuellement avec fatigue, les ruelles d'Ikebukuro en compagnie de son ami Tom.

Tom : Ce fut une longue journée.

Shizuo : J'ai bien cru qu'elle ne se terminerait jamais.

Alors que les deux amis se mirent à parler de leur longue journée, le portable de Shizuo sonna un instant. Il avait reçu un message qu'il s'empressa de lire.

Tom : Izaya ?

Shizuo : Oui, elle aimerait que je mange avec elle ce soir.

Tom : C'est beau l'amour, cela me fait plaisir de voir qu'elle a changé de comportement.

Shizuo : C'est vrai que cela à changer et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, surtout depuis une semaine, un vrai amour.

Tom : C'est bizarre de t'entendre dire ça, on dirait un homme marié ! Ha, ha ! J'y pense, est-ce qu'un jour tu vas lui passer la bague au doigt ?

Shizuo : Pitié ne me parle pas de ça ! Dès que j'y pense, j'ai le malheur de dire une gaffe tout de suite après !

Tom : Tu as peur de quoi ?

Shizuo : Qu'elle refuse, tout simplement.

Tom : Si elle t'aime, pourquoi refuserait-elle ?

Shizuo : Tu vois les chats des rues ? Ben elle est comme qu'eux. Pour lui retirer sa liberté, tu peux toujours attendre.

Tom : Tu as déjà appris à l'apprivoiser ta panthère ! Vraiment, faudrait que tu essaies.

Shizuo : Je préfère encore attendre…

Tom : Tu vas attendre le prochain sauvetage digne d'un film d'action avant de faire ta demande ? Shizuo, réfléchis, tu crois vraiment qu'après ce que tu as faits pour elle, elle pourrait te dire non ?

Shizuo : Je ne sais pas.

Tom : Moi je sais, alors écoute ton patron qui se trouve aussi être ton ami. Maintenant, je vais devoir te laisser, va rejoindre ta belle et arrête de réfléchir.

Shizuo : Tu ne m'aurais jamais dit ça avant.

Tom : Oui mais maintenant, tu es amoureux.

…

Le blond marché dans les rues, tête basse, il était pensif. Fumé l'aider à réfléchir. Devrait-il vraiment franchir le pas ? Epouser Izaya ? Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait-il donner ? Un couple heureux ? Des enfants ? Des chats ? Il avait du mal à imaginer tout cela car il avait fortement peur de la réponse de sa brune qui actuellement, devait l'attendre dans son loft. Avant d'aller la rejoindre, il voulait trouver quelque chose à emporter, comme une bouteille de champ… Non en fait, il voulait éviter de revoir Izaya bourrée au bout de trois verres. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse et vite. Des fleurs ? Pourquoi pas ? Il ne se rappelait pas lui en avoir déjà offert. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver un fleuriste pour en ressortir avec un bouquet de roses rouge à la main. Il se sentait mieux. Izaya n'était pas matérialiste mais il aimait tout de même lui faire plaisir avec un joli cadeau de temps en temps. Maintenant, il pouvait aller rejoindre sa belle ! Il avança d'un pas assuré mais alors qu'il était parti, il entendit un bruit très minime. Il revint sur ses pas et tendit l'oreille. Il connaissait ce bruit. Il s'approcha d'une ruelle des plus dégoutantes qui dégageait une odeur de rat mort. Néanmoins, il y pénétra. Il entendit à nouveau le bruit. La ruelle était remplie de poubelle et de cartons moisis. Il s'en approcha car visiblement, cela venait de là. Il ouvrit le couvercle de l'une des poubelles et découvrit quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir.

…

Elle l'attendait. Pourquoi était-il si long ? Tout était prêt pour passer une bonne soirée. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à cuisiner et le blond ne montrer toujours pas le bout de son nez.

Izaya : Où est-il bon sang ?

De plus, elle avait beau essayer de l'appeler, elle se retrouvait à chaque fois avec la charmante voix de son fichu répondeur. Elle faisait les cent pas dans son appartement sous les yeux curieux de Cherï qui balançait sa queue touffue de gauche à droite. La petite angora se demandait bien pourquoi son humaine était si agitée. Curieuse, elle alla donc à sa rencontre et se mise à donner de petits coups de patte contre le pied de la brune qui remarqua enfin la présence de la petite chatte.

Izaya : Qui a-t-il ? Tu as faim Cherï ?

En effet, la chatoune n'était pas contre un petit encas malgré ses croquettes qui étaient toujours à disposition. La brune emmena donc son félin jusqu'à la cuisine pour lui servir une coupelle de pâtée que Cherï apprécia particulièrement. C'est à ce moment-ci, que la sonnette de la porte, retentit. La brune abandonna son chat pour aller ouvrir la porte. C'était Shizuo.

Izaya : Pourquoi es-tu si en retard ?

Shizuo : Disons que…

Doucement, le blond retira le bouquet de roses qui cacher son torse. La brune plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche.

Shizuo : J'ai récupéré un invité surprise.

A suivre…


	58. Chapter 58

Shizuo, face à sa brune, tenait dans sa veste, une minuscule créature tremblotante. Il s'agissait d'un petit chaton pouvant tenir dans une main. La petite boule crasseuse bougeait à peine.

Shizuo : Il faut s'occuper de lui, il a très froid.

Le blond tendit la petite chose à l'informatrice qui hésita à le prendre par peur de lui faire mal. A en voir ses yeux, on pouvait voir qu'elle était inquiète. Finalement elle prit contre elle et le plaça dans son haut. De cette manière, il avait un peu plus chaud. Après cela, la brune alla jusqu'à sa buanderie pour sortir une serviette chaude du sèche-linge.

Izaya : Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

Shizuo : Mieux vaut que tu ne le saches pas…

Elle ne chercha pas plus loin et tant mieux car la vérité lui aurait paru très dure pour elle qui adorait les chats. Shizuo préférait garder cette horrible vision pour lui, celle d'un faible chaton parmi les cadavres de ceux qui furent surement ses frères et sœurs ainsi que sa mère, jeté dans une poubelle. Il voulait oublier ceci au plus vite. Pour se changer les idées, il se mit à fixer le chaton, tremblotant contre la peau de la brune qui était désormais en train de faire chauffer une bouillote au micro onde.

Izaya : Tu penses qu'il a été abandonné ?

Shizuo : Il n'y a aucun doute.

Izaya : Je vais m'occuper de lui, ou d'elle… Si cela se passe bien avec Cherï, j'espère pouvoir le garder.

Shizuo : Il a l'air mal en point et il est couvert de crasse.

Izaya : Il a également l'air affamé et n'a pas l'air d'avoir été sevré.

Shizuo : Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

Izaya : Du tout, il va falloir que tu t'occupes de lui pour que j'aille chercher le matériel nécessaire.

Shizuo : A cette heure-ci ?

Izaya : Les vétérinaires de gardes doivent bien avoir un biberon et du lait pour chaton ? Allez, prend-le, j'y vais.

Sans plus de paroles, l'informatrice passa le chaton au blond avant de se diriger vers le canapé pour y attraper ce qui semblait être un nouveau manteau, un trench noir.

Izaya : La bouillotte à bientôt fini de chauffer, lorsqu'elle sera prête, enroule là dans une autre serviette et mets-la contre lui. Je vais faire aussi vite que possible.

Elle attrapa ses clés de voiture avant de quitter le loft d'un pas rapide, laissant Shizuo avec le chaton. Celui-ci regarda un moment son protéger, elle le laissé seul avec un être aussi fragile. Elle devait vraiment lui faire confiance. Lorsque la bouillotte fut prête à l'utilisation, il alla s'installer sur le canapé avec le chaton qui semblait s'être un peu réchauffé. Cela alla encore mieux lorsque Shizuo calla la bouillotte près de lui. Ils restèrent comme cela un moment jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre pour dévoiler une brune toute essoufflée.

Izaya : Il est toujours là ?

Shizuo : Oui, il s'est juste endormi.

Izaya : Tant mieux… J'ai vraiment cru qu'il n'allait pas tenir le coup.

Shizuo : Tu as été rapide.

Izaya : J'ai roulé vite et j'ai dû me faire trois cliniques vétérinaires avant de trouver ce qu'il me fallait, j'ai un biberon, du lait en poudre et des vitamines.

Shizuo : Tu prends la relève ?

Izaya : Tu as l'air de très bien te débrouiller, continu comme cela le temps que je prépare le biberon.

Il ne broncha pas, au contraire, il esquissa même un sourire avant de tourner son regard vers le chaton. Izaya ne fut pas très longue à préparer le biberon. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, elle alla s'assoir près du blond et lui tendit l'objet encore tout chaud.

Shizuo : Quoi ?

Izaya : Tu vas lui donner.

Shizuo : Tu plaisantes ?

Izaya : J'ai l'air ?

Shizuo : Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça !

Izaya : Il y a une première fois à tout, aller hop.

Le garde du corps n'eut d'autres choix que de prendre le biberon qu'il tendit de façon maladroite vers le petit qui s'était réveillé à l'odeur du lait.

Izaya : Un peu plus bas, va doucement… Ne pousse pas trop ou il va s'étouffer…Voilà…Ne bouge plus et laisse faire la magie.

Shizuo : Comme ça ?

Izaya : Arrête de paniquer, tu t'en sors très bien…

Shizuo : J'espère que tu le penses vraiment…

A suivre…


	59. Chapter 59

Le jour se lever enfin sur Shinjuku, un jour de pluie. Les gouttes s'écrasaient violemment contre les baies vitrées du loft d'Izaya qui s'éveilla doucement. La jeune femme avait passé la nuit sur le canapé pour s'occuper du chaton avec Shizuo qui lui, avait pris place sur le fauteuil. La petite boule trônait sur ses genoux. La brune quitta son canapé pour se lever et aller vers son blond qu'elle couvrit d'un plaid après prit son petit protégé dans ses bras. Une fois cela fait, elle alla jusqu'à sa chambre pour aller fouiller dans son armoire et y trouver un foulard qu'elle noua comme pour porter un bébé. Lorsque le tissu fut bien noué, elle prit le chaton et le blottit contre elle. Le petit animal ronronna tout doucement. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser le cou du bout du doigt. Doigt que le chaton voulut sucer mais sans réussite.

Izaya : Oh…Tu dois avoir faim…

L'informatrice quitta la pièce pour descendre jusqu'à la cuisine et y préparer un biberon pour le chaton mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de Cherï qui semblait troublée par ce nouvel arrivant qu'Izaya lui présenta tout en la rassurant.

Izaya : Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, il n'est pas méchant.

La « belle » se contenta de renifler le plus petit d'entre eux avant de détourner son attention sur sa gamelle vide. Elle avait décidé d'ignorer le chaton mais pas question de faire abstraction sur son repas que sa propriétaire s'empressa de lui donner pour se remettre plus vite à la confection du biberon du chaton. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, elle alla se poser tranquillement sur le canapé. Elle en profita pour jeter un œil à Shizuo qui dormait toujours à poing fermé. Elle ne put retenir un léger sourire avant de se mettre à donner le biberon au chaton. Celui-ci prit tout son temps. Izaya, qui avait très peu dormit, commença à somnoler. Néanmoins, il reprit vite ses esprits lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit venant de son blond qui commençait à se réveiller. Il ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Il les dirigea automatique vers son informatrice qui lui sourit avec son air fatigué. Shizuo se leva à son tour pour aller vers Izaya et ainsi, l'embrasser sur la joue.

Shizuo : Tu veux que je prenne la relève ?

Izaya : Il a bientôt fini, je te le passerais tout de suite après.

Shizuo : D'accord, je vais faire du café pendant ce temps-là.

Izaya : Tu pourrais plutôt me faire un chocolat chaud ? J'ai une irrésistible envie de sucre.

Shizuo : Comme tu voudras.

Et il s'en alla. Il ne mit pas trop longtemps avant de revenir vers son informatrice à moitié endormie. Lorsqu'il posa les tasses sur la table basse, il remarqua le stratagème de la brune pour garder le chaton à porté de main.

Shizuo : Izaya.

Izaya : Hein ? Q…Quoi ?!

Shizuo : Tu t'es endormie.

Izaya : Ah… Excuse-moi…

Shizuo : Est-ce que tu dors bien en ce moment ?

Izaya : Je…Enfin… Pas vraiment…

Shizuo : Pourquoi ?

Izaya : Je pense…

Shizuo : Tu penses ?

Izaya : A mon ancienne moi… C'est comme si elle avait pris la forme d'un spectre qui me hanter et me disait de redevenir comme elle… Dès que je ferme les yeux, je me revois dans cette cave à vin, faisant ma maligne pour au final mourir encore et encore…

Shizuo : Et pourtant, tu es là.

Izaya : Oui mais…J'ai…J'ai soudainement l'impression d'être devenue faible…

Shizuo : Si tu es faible alors je suis une mauviette ! Tu étais la seule à pouvoir me battre depuis le lycée. Tu penses que tu es faible car tu as perdu une partie de ta confiance en toi.

Izaya : Comment la retrouver ?

Shizuo : Endurcie-toi, entraines-toi, fais du sport ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait t'aider !

Izaya : Quelque chose…Qui pourrait m'aider… ?

Shizuo : Oui !

Izaya : Alors…Non…

Shizuo : Dis-le !

Izaya : Bas-toi contre moi.

Shizuo : Quoi ?!

Izaya : Tu veux m'aider oui ou non ?!

Shizuo : Oui mais… !

Izaya : Pas de mais ! Faisons cela dans une semaine et tu verras que je suis toujours forte !

A suivre…


	60. Chapter 60

Il faisait complètement noir. Elle était dans la pénombre la plus totale jusqu'à ce qu'un projecteur l'illumine, ce qui eut pour effet de l'aveugler. Soudain, elle remarqua une chose : sa tenue. Elle portait une lingerie noire avec ses fameux escarpins noirs. Pourquoi était-elle vêtue ainsi ? Elle n'en savait rien et cela l'inquiéter fortement. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une autre source de lumière. Son cœur battait la chamade sous l'effet de la panique. Alors qu'elle chercher mais toujours en vain, deux bras passèrent autour de sa taille, deux bras très fins. Elle sentit un souffle près de son oreille gauche, elle frissonna.

? : Je t'ai manqué ?

Elle reconnaissait cette voix. Elle ne pouvait que la connaitre…Puisque c'était la sienne… D'un coup, elle se retourna et fis face à une brune aux cheveux longs, aux lèvres carmines et aux escarpins rouges vernis. Celle-ci l'attrapa de nouveau et la colla tout contre elle. Elles se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

? : N'ai pas peur.

Izaya : Va-t-en.

? : Comment le pourrais-je puisque je suis toi ?

Izaya : Tu étais.

? : Je le suis toujours et tu le sais. Tu auras toujours ce grain de folie qui a faits de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui.

Izaya : Je ne suis plus rien…

? : Ne dis pas cela, tu sais que c'est faux et il le sait aussi.

Izaya : Laisse-le en dehors de ça.

? : C'est comme cela qu'il t'aime alors reste tel que tu es.

Izaya : En fait, le vrai monstre entre lui et moi… Et dire que je l'ai considéré comme tel durant toutes ces années.

? : Il est encore tant de te racheter, non ?

Izaya : Toi qui prétends être moi, tu devrais savoir toutes les horribles choses que j'ai faites par le passé ?

? : Rhooo, c'est bon ! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir jeté un mec du toit d'un building.

Izaya : Avec autant de sang froid ? Je ne crois pas.

? : Mais si ! Et rappelles-toi la fois où tu as égorgé la nana qui avait tenté de te faire l'amour.

Izaya : On ne peut pas dire qu'elle recommencera.

? : Tu vois, ce genre de chose arrive que ce soit dans les romans ou la vraie vie. Tu es juste une personne plus intéressante que les autres étant donné que tu donnes vie à ce genre d'histoire.

Izaya : Et ça te rend fière ?

? : Bien sur que oui, pas toi ?

Izaya : J'aimerais juste vivre une vie normale et au lieu de ça, je me retrouve dans mon rêve avec mon autre moins en lingerie.

? : Il n'empêche que nous avons du gout, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que retourner en arrière te sera impossible. Tu ne peux pas changer, tu peux juste t'améliorer.

Izaya : Comment ça ?

? : Je sais pas moi, protège l'homme de ta vie en étant la tueuse la plus sexy du japon.

Izaya : Tu parles d'une vie normale.

? : Ce genre de vie ne te mérite pas et vice-versa. Tu es faite pour l'action pas pour la cuisine et le ménage.

Izaya : Arrête.

? : Tu te rends compte ? Si un jour tu as des enfants, tu pourras les protéger et devenir leur héroïne !

Izaya : Des enfants ?

? : Ne fais pas comme si tu ne me comprenais pas, toi aussi ça te trotte dans la tête, tout comme lui.

Izaya : Je ne suis pas faite pour être mère.

? : Moi je parie tout le contraire et puis…Une femme normale se doit de se marier et d'avoir des enfants.

Izaya : Idiote.

? : Avoue que ça te fais envie.

Izaya : Laisse-moi tranquille.

? : Je suis toi et tu es moi alors nous pensons la même chose.

Izaya : Là, je ne pense qu'à une chose, me réveiller.

? : Comme tu voudras mais réfléchis bien à ce que nous nous sommes dit.

Izaya : Tu peux rêver.

…

C'était comme si le décor s'était brisé. C'était justement à ce moment qu'elle s'était réveillé. Vivement, elle se redressa et prit une grande inspiration. « Ce n'était qu'un rêve » pensa-t-elle. Doucement, ses yeux se posèrent sur ses deux amours allongés sur le lit. Cherï et le petit nouveau, nommé Yume. Après un bon bain, ils avaient découvert que le chaton était tout blanc, ce qui contrasté avec la belle robe noire de Cherï. La brune les regarda un moment avant d'ôter la couverture pour sortir du lit et se diriger vers son dressing. Rapidement, elle trouva un jogging, un tee-shirt, une veste et des baskets. Elle enfila le tout avant d'attacher ses cheveux négligemment. Elle avait besoin de courir. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait perdue il y a peu mais ce soir, elle voulait se défouler. Elle attrapa ses écouteurs et son portable avant de quitter le loft puis l'immeuble avant de pénétrer dans le Shinjuku nocturne qu'elle aimait tant. La nuit allait être longue.

A suivre…


	61. Chapter 61

Cela allait bientôt faire une semaine que le blond et la brune ne s'étaient pas vus. Celle-ci avait insisté pour être tranquille. Enfin… Si l'on pouvait appeler cela être tranquille. En effet, l'informatrice n'avait cessé de s'entrainer ces derniers jours : course, tir, yoga, self-défense etc… Elle avait voulu se préparer au mieux pour vaincre l'ex-barman. « Pas question de perdre », voilà ce qu'elle se répétait sans cesse. C'était encore le cas, malgré sa drôle de position. La jeune femme avait décidé de se détendre tout en testant sa souplesse avec un peu de yoga. Actuellement, elle pratiquait la position du corbeau. Sa concentration était maximale. La rage de vaincre la submerger. Elle continua le yoga pendant une bonne heure avant de se décider à aller prendre une douche bien mérité et de manger un morceau. Pendant ce temps-là, elle réfléchissait à la tournure que pourraient prendre les choses. Néanmoins, elle était prête. Son regard croisa son portable, devait-elle lui envoyer un message ? Surement puisque cela faisait une semaine comme convenu. Elle hésita, ne savait ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Finalement, elle se lança. « Rendez-vous ce soir devant l'ancien parking souterrain ». Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour avoir une réponse « J'ai hâte de pouvoir te battre ». A ce moment-là, la brune voulut jeter son portable à travers la pièce. Il jouait avec ses nerfs.

Izaya : Pas question de perdre !

…

Il était minuit. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas convenu d'heure pour leur « rendez-vous » mais tous deux savaient que c'était à cette heure-ci qu'ils se verraient. Le blond était presque arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous, cigarette entre les lèvres. Il voyait le bâtiment au loin et plus il s'en approchait, plus il pensait à sa brune. Il avait hâte de pouvoir en découdre avec elle, voir son regard sanguin remplit de détermination. Il voulait à nouveau voir cette rage de vaincre. Finalement, il arriva et chercha aussitôt l'informatrice du regard. Rien. Etait-elle déjà là ou non ? Soudain, une lame vint se planter dans le sol entre ses pieds. Il leva aussitôt les yeux et là vis. Elle était sur le toit de l'ancien parking souterrain. Il ne la voyait pas très clairement car il était ébloui par l'éclat de la lune juste derrière elle. Néanmoins, il put distinguer son sourire malicieux. Encore une fois, elle avait réussi son entrée.

Shizuo : Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais descendre de ton perchoir ?

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle sauta du haut du bâtiment et atterrit au sol, quatre mètres plus bas. Il put enfin la voir. Des bottines en cuir noirs à talons hauts, un pantalon noir également, son nouveau trench encore noir et un haut carmin légèrement transparent. Elle abordait également son fameux rouge à lèvres carmin. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Il en était sans voix.

Izaya : Il était temps de commencer… Shizu-chan…

Ce surnom, cela faisait si longtemps. Elle avait vraiment envie de se battre. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela.

Shizuo : Alors c'est parti.

La brune rendit son sourire au blond avant d'attaquer la première en lançant une lame qui arracha un bout de la chemise de l'ex-barman. Puis, elle courra dans le parking souterrain. Il la suivit. Il savait déjà qu'il allait avoir du mal à la battre dans un lieu aussi restreint mais au moins, ils ne blesseraient personne. Il tenta de la suivre mais avait déjà perdu sa trace. L'étage était vide. Il n'y avait que de vieux bidons, des matelas abimés et des seringues. Ce lieu avait déjà dû servir à un certain type de consommateur mais là n'était pas le but de la réflexion, il devait trouver la brune. Dans la seconde qui suivit, une autre lame vint lui percer sa chemise, puis encore une. Elles venaient toutes de directions différentes, elle était rapide. Soudain, son rire cristallin lui donna une idée de sa position. Il courut et se dirigea vers le fond plongé dans la pénombre. Il ne voyait plus rien mais il savait qu'elle était là. Il tendit l'oreille en espérant entendre le bruit de ses talons mais rien. Pas de deuxième rire non plus.

Izaya : Tout va bien, Shizu-chan ?

Ces mots doux avaient été prononcés tout près de son oreille. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas sentir sa présence alors qu'elle était si près. Elle était forte, très forte. La seconde d'après, il sentit une main effleuré son entre jambes, suivit d'un second rire. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, elle le cherchait. Après tout ça, il s'était juré de lui faire l'amour pour se venger. Il était déterminé à la faire crier. Enfin, il entendit quelque chose. L'ascenseur. Il la vit, elle y entra tout en lui adressant un sourire les mains dans les poches. Il voulut la suivre mais les portes se refermèrent aussitôt. Raté, il devait prendre les escaliers. Il courut aussi vite que possible et arriva avant l'ascenseur. Il était prêt à l'attraper. Les portes s'ouvrirent, mais rien. Il entra dans l'ascenseur à son tour et inspecta le tout. Il leva les yeux au plafond, il y avait une trappe ouverte. Il prit de l'élan et sauta. Il regarda autour de lui mais rien. Comment avait-elle fait pour disparaitre. Finalement, il quitta l'ascenseur et à la sortis, il vit quelque chose au sol. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant la chose. C'était le soutien-gorge de la brune. Il attrapa celui-ci et le mit rapidement dans sa poche. L'autre devait bien rire de là où elle était.

Shizuo : Tu vas te cacher encore longtemps ?!

En guise de réponse, il reçut simplement une lame qu'il avait rattrapée de justesse avec ses dents. Puis encore une avec sa main. Après cela, il l'avait vu. Elle s'était montrée, un sourire malin au visage.

Izaya : Tu n'es pas assez rapide Shizu-chan, sinon, as-tu apprécié mon cadeau ?

Shizuo : J'aimerais ne pas en parler maintenant.

Izaya : Ne fais donc pas ton homme prude.

Shizuo : Tu vas voir si je suis prude !

D'un coup, il fonça vers la brune qui fit un saut pour passer au-dessus du blond qui l'avait raté. Il ragea et recommença. Cette fois, la brune glissa par en dessous. Il était déboussolé. Elle, elle souriait. Il tenta une troisième fois, la brune voulut repasser au-dessus mais cette fois, il avait pu lui attraper ses poignets et ainsi la coincée. Il l'avait attrapé sans pour autant lui faire mal car là n'était pas le but. Puis, il l'avait mise dans ses bras tel une princesse.

Shizuo : On dirait que j'ai gagné.

Izaya : Ne compte pas trop là-dessus.

Soudainement, l'informatrice se jeta en arrière pour s'échapper des bras du blond qui voulut s'en mordre les doigts. Elle était encore plus agile qu'avant. Sur le coup, elle voulut s'enfuir mais c'était sans compter sur Shizuo qui était déterminé à gagner. Il donna donc un énorme coup au sol, celui-ci vint s'effondre, les emportant tous les deux à l'étage du dessous. Shizuo atterrit sans trop de problèmes, pareil pour Izaya qui se réceptionna tel un chat. Celle-ci regarda justement l'autre avec un regard appuyé.

Izaya : C'est malin…

Le blond sourit avant d'attraper un morceau de l'ancien sol avant de le jeter sur la brune qui esquiva. Ce petit jeu continua un moment. L'un jeté des morceaux de béton, l'autre lancer des lames. Les deux étaient dans un sacré état. Ils étaient recouverts de poussière et leurs vêtements étaient légèrement abimés. Ils sentaient que la fin du combat était proche. C'est pour ça qu'ils se munirent de leurs munitions. Shizuo prit le dernier morceau de béton et Izaya s'arma jusqu'aux dents de ses lames. Tous deux foncèrent l'un vers l'autre et attaquèrent au même moment. Le béton éclata en poussière, les lames se tordirent et vinrent s'écraser au sol. La poussière régnait dans la pièce et on pouvait à peine voir nos deux protagonistes qui usaient de leurs poings et de leurs pieds pour se battre. Enfin, Izaya misait surtout sur son agilité car ses chances concernant le point physique étaient nulles. Aucun ne voulait abandonner mais finalement, c'est lorsque la brune tenta de mettre un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de l'autre et que celui-ci la retenue fermement avant de la mettre au sol, que le combat prit fin. Les deux tombèrent au sol de fatigue avant de se mettre à rire aux éclats.

Shizuo : Tu t'es vraiment bien battu…

Izaya : Tu n'étais pas trop mal non plus.

Shizuo : L'ancienne Izaya n'aurait pas été aussi loin, c'était super.

Izaya : Tu le penses vraiment ?

Shizuo : Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère.

Lui dit-il tout en la regardant avec un grand sourire, qu'elle lui rendit.

Izaya : Je ne sais pas toi mais j'ai très envie d'un bain.

Shizuo : Et moi après ton petit numéro de charme j'ai très envie de sexe.

Izaya : Quel pervers tu fais !

Shizuo : En attendant ce n'est pas moi qui ne porte plus de soutien-gorge !

Les deux se mirent à rire à pleins poumons un moment avant de se calmer.

Shizuo : On va chez moi ?

Izaya : Tu plaisantes ? La baignoire est trop petite et les murs sont trop fins. On va chez moi.

Shizuo : D'accord. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir la tête du chauffeur de taxi lorsqu'il nous verra dans cet état.

A suivre…


	62. Chapter 62

Il était tard et il faisait nuit noir à Shinjuku. Ce qui ne semblait pas déranger nos deux oiseaux de nuit qui prenaient leur bain après s'être battus d'une tout autre manière, si vous voyiez ce que je veux dire. Shizuo était calé au fond de l'énorme baignoire de la brune, qui elle, était assise contre lui. Les deux consommés un vin rouge qu'Izaya avait ramené pour fêter l'occasion mais autant vous dire que son deuxième verre lui faisait de l'effet. L'informatrice se montrer particulièrement tactile et aguicheuse envers le blond qui ne savait plus où se mettre avec la poitrine de l'informatrice qui ne devait pas du tout comprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

Izaya : Shizu-chan…

Shizuo : Izaya, tu devrais vraiment poser ton verre.

Izaya : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi… ! Et comment peux-tu rester insensible à mes charmes ?!

La brune semblait outrer du manque de réaction de Shizuo qui depuis tout à l'heure, lutté pour ne pas lui céder.

Shizuo : On vient de le faire…

Izaya : Des tas d'hommes tueraient pour être à ta place là maintenant…

Shizuo : S'ils savaient à quel point tu es insatiable, ils s'enfuiraient.

Izaya : Idiot.

Elle tenta justement d'embrasser l'idiot qui n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter puisqu'elle le tenait fermement. Néanmoins, il la voyait venir, elle et ses jambes qu'elle croyait placer discrètement autour du bassin du garde du corps qui soudainement, entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

Shizuo : Voilà le livreur.

Aussitôt, Shizuo se hâta de décaler la brune pour enfiler son pantalon et presque courir à la porte pour lui échapper. Sauver par le gong. En effet, les deux avaient décidé de se commander quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent et avaient choisi la pizza. Le blond ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Livreur : Bonsoir, c'est bien pour vous la quatre fromage, la orientale et la super thon ?

Cela se voyait que c'était Izaya qui avait passé la commande. Ses gouts en matière de nourriture laissaient toujours à désirer.

Shizuo : Oui, oui.

Livreur : Cela vous fera 3 000 yens s'il vous plaît.

Izaya : Shizu-chan…~

Un drôle de frisson parcourut le dos du blond qui sentit une main rentrer dans son pantalon. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il tendit l'argent au livreur et attrapa les pizzas.

Shizuo : Merci et garder la monnaie !

Il referma la porte rapidement pour se retrouver face à une Izaya qui avait déjà attrapé l'objet de ses désirs entre ses mains des plus douces qui soient mais Shizuo n'était pas de cet avis. Il prit les pizzas dans une main et attrapa la brune pour la caler, le ventre contre son épaule. Celle-ci était frustrée et le montrer en frappant le dos du blond avec ses poings et donner des coups de jambes dans le vide. Agacé, il l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre et la balança presque dans le lit.

Izaya : Shizu-chan… !

Le pauvre désespéré face à la brune complètement « torchée » et qui avait une infinie envie de sexe. Elle faisait la moue telle une enfant au milieu des draps désormais froissés.

Shizuo : Ne bouge pas.

Il aurait voulu la couvrir mais à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, celle-ci gémissait. Le visage de l'informatrice était rouge, tout son corps brûler et frissonner au moindre contact. Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Son regard voulait tout dire. Le blond soupira.

Shizuo : Sérieusement, t'est pas croyable…

Il posa leur repas avant de se rapprocher au plus près de la brune qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Etant donné qu'ils l'avaient fait juste avant, il n'avait pas besoin de la préparer. Néanmoins, il était d'humeur taquine. Il frôla l'entre jambes d'Izaya avec la sienne.

Izaya : Shi…Chan…

Shizuo : J'ai du mal à comprendre.

Izaya : Shizu…Chan… !

Il continuait son petit jeu, il voulait la faire craquer. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle se tordait dans tous les sens et lutter pour que le blond rentre à l'intérieur. Elle l'avait emprisonné avec ses jambes mais vu son état, elle ne pouvait même pas le faire bouger. Elle se mordait donc les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux.

Shizuo : Si tu veux quelque chose, dis-le-moi clairement.

Izaya : Je…Shizu-chan… !

Celui-ci avait fait exprès de lui frôler les seins et les hanches. Elle avait vraiment envie.

Shizuo : Alors ?

Izaya : Je veux…Hmm… Fais… Fais-moi l'amour…

Shizuo : Le mot magique ?

Izaya : Shizu-chan… !

A suivre…


	63. Chapter 63

Le jour était déjà levé depuis un moment, peut-être était-il midi ? Cela était égal à la brune qui dormait encore la bouche grande ouverte avec un léger filet de bave qui allait tremper l'oreiller. Shizuo avait pu voir cette vision de rêve avant de quitter la chambre pour aller se faire et ranger un peu le loft. Il avait commencé par leur repas d'hier soir. Il mit les boîtes à la poubelle. Puis, il se mit à ramasser leurs vêtements encore poussiéreux qui trainer dans le hall jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il fit donc une lessive. Enfin, il se donna pour tâche de faire le petit déjeuner. Il avait préparé du riz, des concombres et un peu de poisson ainsi qu'un grand café pour la brune. Alors qu'il mettait la table, il entendit des bruits de pas venant des escaliers. La brune descendait, elle était uniquement vêtue d'un grand pull à manches longues beige et d'une culotte noire. Ses cheveux étaient dans un sale état. La pauvre dormait encore à moitié et se frottait difficilement les yeux. Il alla donc à sa rencontre pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener à table.

Izaya : Je pouvais marcher…

Shizuo : Vu ta gueule de bois, ça m'étonnerait que tu sois arrivé pendant que tout était encore chaud.

L'informatrice se contenta de grommeler pendant que le garde du corps lui servit son petit déjeuner et son fameux café.

Izaya : J'en veux pas de ton café…

Shizuo : Je crois que ça ne te ferait pas trop de mal, surtout que tu dois travailler aujourd'hui.

Elle grommela à nouveau mais obéit tout de même malgré le fait que le gout du café, mélanger à celui des shishamos était tout simplement infect. Elle ne fit pas la difficile mais elle tenta tout de même d'embêter le blond en posant ses pieds gelés sur les siens. En voyant l'autre frissonner, elle ne put s'empêcher de dévoiler un sourire sournois qu'elle remplaça aussitôt avec une mine innocente.

Shizuo : Je vais devoir bientôt te laisser, Tom m'attend pour 14h.

Izaya : Tu veux que je te dépose ? Je dois aller faire des courses.

Shizuo : Je n'ai pas envie de te déranger.

Izaya : Pff…

Shizuo : C'était quoi ce « pff » ?

Izaya : C'est juste ridicule de me sortir ce genre de phrase. Et puis, ça me permettra de passer un peu plus de temps avec toi.

Shizuo : Comme tu veux.

Izaya : Shizuo…

Shizuo : Quoi ?

Izaya : … Non, rien…

La brune avait l'air perturbée, à moins que cela ne sois les restes de sa gueule de bois. Non, ce n'était pas ça… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? Il n'avait jamais pu le savoir car après le petit déjeuner, la brune était partie se préparer et avait également préparé une chemise au blond. En effet, elle lui en avait acheté une au cas où. Cela lui changeait un peu car celle-ci était bleu marine.

Izaya : Elle te va bien.

Lui dit-il en lui ajustant sa cravate. A cet instant, Shizuo eut l'impression qu'ils avaient l'air d'un couple marié. Cette idée lui trônait toujours dans la tête. Il devait sérieusement y réfléchir même s'il était déjà presque entièrement sûr de son choix mais elle ? Qu'allait-elle en penser ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une idée pour le lui demander. Il devrait aussi en parler à Tom, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider. Pareil pour Celty et Shinra. Il avait besoin d'eux.

Izaya : Si tu es prêt, allons-y. Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre Tom.

Ils quittèrent donc le loft pour se diriger vers la voiture de la brune qui avait déjà enfilé ses lunettes de soleil, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois pour conduire. Ils avaient un peu parlé de tout et de rien durant le trajet. Ils avaient pensé à aller voir un film demain et peut-être boire un café tout à l'heure. Shizuo avait également rappelé à la brune qu'elle devait appeler le vétérinaire pour avoir une visite de contrôle pour Yume. Le chaton blanc grandissait plutôt bien et ils en étaient tous les deux très fiers. Une fois arrivé à Shinjuku, Izaya repéra Tom et alla se garer près de lui. Shizuo l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de descendre de la voiture. Izaya salua Tom et laissa les deux hommes ensemble pour aller faire ses courses. Les deux allèrent donc travailler et sur le chemin, Shizuo parla à Tom du fameux sujet qu'ils avaient déjà abordé ensemble.

Tom : Tu hésites encore ?!

Shizuo : Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre !

Tom : Attend, ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que vous êtes ensemble et tu le sais que c'est la bonne, non ?

Shizuo : J'en suis sûr mais comment lui demander ?

Tom : Là, je ne peux pas t'aider. Chaque couple à sa manière de faire. Vous avez des points communs ? Ce serait déjà un bon début.

Shizuo : Je n'en suis pas très sûr…

Tom : D'abord, achète une bague, peut-être qu'avec ça, cela va te donner des idées.

Shizuo : D'accord…

A suivre…


	64. Chapter 64

La brune parcourait les rayons du supermarché avec attention. Néanmoins, elle poussait son cadis avec ennuie. Elle détestait faire les courses en étant seule. De plus, elle devait refaire le plein, ce qui était encore plus long et donc encore plus ennuyant. Elle soupira tout en cherchant des légumes. Joie. Alors qu'elle se demandait si elle devait prendre des concombres ou de la salade, elle reçut un petit choc contre sa jambe. Elle baissa les yeux et aperçut une petite fille aux longues couettes noires et aux grands yeux bruns. La petite fille ramassa sa peluche aux pieds d'Izaya.

Izaya : Tout va bien petite ?

? : Oui madame…

Non loin de là, la grande brune aperçue deux petits garçons qui riaient tout en les regardant. Izaya compris pourquoi la peluche lui avait atterri au niveau des pieds. Elle posa donc ses articles et laissa son cadi pour aller vers les deux garçons qui l'avaient repéré. Ils avaient voulu fuir mais l'adulte les attrapa par l'arrière du col.

Izaya : Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous agissez ainsi ?

? : C'est notre petite sœur, on a le droit de l'embêter !

Izaya : Votre petite sœur pleure à cause de vous et si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez être plus gentils avec elle si plus tard vous voulez qu'elle le soit aussi avec vous.

? : Mais…

Izaya : Pas de mais, allez tout de suite lui présenter vos excuses.

C'est donc le pas lourd que les deux garçons allèrent vers leur sœur pour s'excuser et lui sécher ses larmes. Celle-ci, tout heureuse, les enlaça tendrement avant qu'ils n'aillent tous rejoindre leur mère. Izaya, plutôt fière d'elle, les regarda partir. Les trois se retournèrent pour lui faire des grands signes d'au revoir. Elle leur sourit avant de retourner à ses courses. Cela lui avait redonné le moral ainsi qu'un autre drôle de sentiment. Elle s'imagina soudainement dans ce même supermarché avec des enfants qui étaient les siens. Elle se voyait bien avec une fille et un garçon, tous deux avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux sanguins ou bruns. D'un coup, elle ôta cette pensée de son esprit. Elle s'imaginait plutôt mal maman à cause de son métier et de son caractère. Elle se voyait toujours un peu comme l'ancienne Izaya. Enfin, elle termina ses courses qu'elle mit dans son coffre avant de partir en direction de l'animalerie. Là-bas, elle prit de la litière et des croquettes pour chat. Puis, elle décida de se faire plaisir en allant se prendre une paire de chaussures. Dans la boutique, elle fut troublée à la vue d'escarpins rouges vernis, identiques aux siens. Elle les fuit donc et se dirigea vers un tout autre modèle qui faisait plus soirée. Elle devait également prendre en compte le fait que l'été arrivé qu'elle aillait surtout se balader en tennis. Elle redoutait déjà cette période fatidique de l'année. En effet, la brune détestait l'été et son accablante chaleur qui l'étouffer au fil des jours. Elle était déjà désespérée, au point de qu'elle était ressorti de la boutique sans rien. Néanmoins, elle avait voulu faire un tour dans la boutique pour hommes juste à côté avant de retourner à la voiture. Il y avait un large choix. Elle pensa soudainement à Shizuo qui portait toujours le même style de vêtement. Discrètement, un vendeur vint à sa rencontre.

Vendeur : Avez-vous besoin d'aide mademoiselle ?

Izaya : Peut-être que oui…Je recherche quelque chose pour mon compagnon, il porte toujours le même style de vêtement et j'aimerais le voir dans autre chose.

Vendeur : C'est-à-dire ?

Izaya : Il porte toujours un uniforme de barman.

Vendeur : J'ai peut-être une idée qui pourrait vous plaire.

Aussitôt, le vendeur parcourut la boutique à la recherche de différents articles pouvant plaire à la brune.

Vendeur : Que dites-vous de ceci ?

Il lui montra une tenue complète, composée : D'un blazer bleu marine, d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon chino skinny couleur taupe et d'une paire de richelieu gold. L'ensemble plus aussitôt à Izaya qui imaginait parfaitement son blond dans cet ensemble.

Izaya : Je prends le tout !

Elle régla ses articles sans attendre et partit le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait tellement hâte de le voir dedans. Justement, alors qu'elle pensait à lui, il lui envoya un message lui demandant si elle voulait le rejoindre au Starbucks. Elle lui répondit dans la seconde et alla le rejoindre mais en arrivant, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir en compagnie de Tom. Tant pis.

Shizuo : Cela ne te dérange pas que Tom soit là ?

Izaya : Non, non.

Shizuo : Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air tracassée, comme ce matin.

Izaya : Tu te fais des idées.

La brune s'assise près de son blond et tous commandèrent, Izaya prit un Green Tea Latte, Shizuo, un chocolat viennois et Tom un expresso.

Tom : Ça à l'air de bien se passer entre vous.

Izaya : Le petit bonheur.

L'air trop heureux d'Izaya la trompait totalement, Shizuo avait bien compris qu'elle aurait préféré se retrouver juste avec lui mais bon, il était trop tard. Pour la conforter, il posa sa main sur sa hanche, ce qui la fit aussitôt réagir mais dans le bon sens. Il sentit le corps de sa brune se décontracter presque aussitôt.

Tom : Si on m'avait dit que vous alliez vous mettre ensemble, j'aurais éclaté de rire au nez de la personne.

Shizuo : Et pourtant.

Tom : Si tout va bien, je suppose que vous n'allez pas tarder à vous marier et à nous faire des minis Izaya et des minis Shizuo.

Tout d'un coup, les deux concernés se mirent à rougir. Shizuo ne l'avait pas vu venir et en voulait à Tom de l'avoir pris en traitre comme ça. Son regard se porta sur sa brune qui avait détourné les yeux mais qui…Affichait un sourire ? Rêvait-il ?

Tom : Je vois déjà Izaya dans une longue robe blanche ! Et toi Shizuo, j'espère être ton témoin !

Il continuait de la regarder, elle souriait vraiment et ses joues avaient pris une teinte légèrement rosée. Shizuo avait compris la tactique de son patron qui semblait fière de lui.

Izaya : Ne soyons pas trop pressée quand même, nous n'habitons même pas encore ensemble.

Tom : Alors pourquoi pas ne pas vous y mettre ? Vous êtes parfait ensemble alors je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ne marcherait pas.

Il avait réussi à toucher la corde sensible. Les deux concernés se regardèrent un moment, l'air gêné d'être pris au dépourvu de cette manière. Tom, lui, affichait un sourire satisfait.

Izaya : Je…Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller ranger mes courses et appeler le cabinet vétérinaire avant qu'il ne ferme. A la prochaine.

La brune embrassa vivement son blond sur le front avant de presque fuir le café. Shizuo ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

Shizuo : J'espère que tu es fier de toi ? Elle n'acceptera jamais après ça !

Tom : Tu l'as vu aussi bien que moi.

Shizuo : Quoi ?

Tom : Je te parle de son sourire lorsque j'ai parlé de mariage et d'enfants, elle y pense autant que toi, c'est sur mais c'est à toi de te bouger. On ne dirait pas mais Izaya reste une fille romantique, alors à toi de te bouger un peu. Fais quelque chose avec elle, propose-lui des projets d'avenir. Vous allez vous revoir bientôt ?

Shizuo : Demain, on va aller voir un film.

Tom : Impec, passez la soirée ensemble et propose-lui !

A suivre…


	65. Chapter 65

Elle se retrouvait une fois dans plus dans cet endroit à l'unique lumière bien trop éblouissante, toujours en lingerie et avec ses escarpins noirs face aux escarpins rouges de l'autre brune qui abordait un sourire taquin.

Izaya : Encore toi…

? : Normal, je suis toi.

Izaya : Peut-être mais je n'ai pas envie de te voir.

? : As-tu vraiment le choix ? Voyons ma belle, je sais que tu es tracassé à cause de ton blond.

Izaya : Ne t'occupe pas de lui.

? : Je te rappelle que j'ai aussi couché avec lui, ça me manque un peu d'ailleurs.

D'un coup, la vraie Izaya voulut frapper l'autre mais celle-ci disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire avant de réapparaitre derrière elle.

? : Ce sont les mots « mariage » et « bébé » qui te préoccupent, hein ?

Izaya : Laisse-moi tranquille.

? : On en a déjà parlé pourtant, je t'ai dit qu'il avait autant envie que toi ! Il est juste trop timide et un peu bête sur les bords pour te le demander.

Izaya : Je ne suis pas faite pour être mère !

? : Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue tout à l'heure au supermarché.

Izaya : Cela n'a rien à voir.

? : Oh que si ma grande, tu as l'instinct maternel que tu le veuilles ou non, y'a qu'à voir comment tu t'occupes de tes chats…Et avouons-le, tu es super-sexy dans une robe de mariée !

Celle aux escarpins rouges attrapa l'autre et la retourna pour qu'elles fassent toutes les deux faces à un grand miroir montrant l'Izaya de maintenant, dans une sublime robe de mariée moulant ses formes, avec des manches en dentelles et une traine. La concernée était subjugué par la beauté de la robe.

Izaya : Elle est sublime…

? : C'est toi qui es sublime, un rien t'habille. Imagine un peu si ton blond charmant te voyait comme ça ?

Dit-elle tout en rajoutant un voile qu'elle avait accroché aux cheveux noués de l'autre brune.

? : Tadaaa, une vraie princesse ! Et imagine la suite !

Izaya : Comment le pourrais-je ?

? : Je vais te montrer !

La brune aux escarpins rouges donna un coup de talon au sol et le décor changea aussitôt pour laisser place au loft d'Izaya.

Izaya : Mais c'est moi !

S'exclama-t-elle en montrant ce qui semblait être un hologramme. Celui-ci était assis à son bureau tout en travaillant sur son ordinateur et buvant son café avec Cherï sur les genoux.

? : Maman ! Maman !

Soudain, une petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns se mise à courir vers l'informatrice.

? : Qui a-t-il ma puce ?

? : Papa m'a emmené au parc et là quand j'étais partie jouer, y'a un garçon qui m'a embêté et là t'a papa qui est arrivé et qui lui a fait peur pour qu'il me laisse tranquille ! Le garçon voulait me faire tomber dans la boue mais papa m'a sauvé !

? : Papa est ton héros alors.

? : Oui ! Papa c'est mon super-papa !

? : Les deux femmes de ma vie sont telles en train de parler de moi ?

? : Papa !

La vraie Izaya se retourna et vit le blond aller vers son hologramme et sa miniature. Ils avaient l'air heureux, la petite lui demanda de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire faire l'avion. Ce qu'il fit. D'un coup, son cœur se resserra.

Izaya : Tu…Tu crois vraiment que cela pourrait se passer comme ça ?

? : J'en suis sûre, alors ?

Izaya : Je…Je ne sais pas… Mais cela me donne un peu plus confiance.

? : Tant mieux, maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer ma belle.

…

La brune se réveilla soudainement. Son réveil sonné, il était 9h. Il avait encore l'air sous le choc. Jusque-là, l'idée d'épouser le blond et d'avoir des enfants avec lui, l'avait toujours effrayé mais maintenant…Elle était confiante ! Rapidement, elle quitta son lit pour se diriger vers son dressing dans lequel elle fouilla pour trouver sa fameuse paire d'escarpins rouges qu'elle prit avec elle avant de les mettre à la poubelle.

Izaya : Tu as beau être sympa, j'aimerais vraiment ne plus voir ta face et ne plus me retrouver en sous-vêtements avec toi.

A suivre…


	66. Chapter 66

Elle l'attendait dans la voiture depuis un moment. Elle était si stressée qu'elle était arrivée bien trop en avance et n'osait pas lui envoyer de message. Elle prenait donc son mal en patience et tentait tant bien que mal de cacher ses rougeurs. Elle avait dû mettre la clim au maximum. Pourtant, elle n'était pas si couverte que ça. La brune s'était vêtue d'une robe couleur Bourgogne, de collant noir, de ses escarpins noirs et de son nouveau trench qui sentait encore bon la lessive grâce à Shizuo. Elle abordait un maquillage naturel et avait laissé ses cheveux lâchers. Elle espérait qu'elle allait plaire au blond car mine de rien, depuis son fameux rêve, elle avait hâte de le voir. Justement, celui-ci arriva.

Shizuo : Désoler d'être en retard, je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?

Izaya : Non, non.

L'informatrice n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle avait attendu presque une heure. Elle se contenta d'esquisser un sourire que le blond lui rendit avant de l'embrasser.

Shizuo : Tu es superbe.

Ses joues virèrent à la cramoisie. On aurait pu croire qu'elle allait exploser. Elle cacha son visage contre le volant et par la même occasion sur le klaxon de la voiture. Elle se releva rapidement, encore plus gênée.

Shizuo : Ça ne va pas ?

Izaya : Si, si…

Sans perdre plus de temps, la brune fit démarrer la voiture. Les lumières de la ville les guidaient. Aucun ne parler. Les doigts fins d'Izaya se resserraient sur le volant, tout comme son cœur dans sa poitrine. Allaient-ils vraiment rester dans cette situation gênante toute la soirée ? L'un des deux devait briser la glace mais qui oserait ?

Shizuo : Quel film veux-tu voir ?

Izaya : Peu importe.

Shizuo : Tu voudras faire quelque chose après ?

Izaya : Comme tu veux.

Shizuo : J'ai l'impression que tu t'ennuies.

Izaya : Bien sur que non !

D'un coup, la brune avait haussé la voix. Elle se sentit tellement mal qu'elle décida de se garer sur la première place de parking qu'elle trouva puis s'effondra sur son siège tout en cachant son visage avec ses mains.

Izaya : Si tu savais à quel point je suis mal à l'aise…

Shizuo : Pourquoi ne pas m'en parler ?

Izaya : Comme si je le pouvais…

Shizuo : Tu peux tout me dire.

Izaya : Si c'était si facile, crois-moi, tu m'en aurais parlé bien avant de me faire la remarque… Ou que ton ami Tom en parle cet après-midi…

Shizuo : Tu…Tu parles du mariage… ?

Izaya : Aussi mais pas que… ! Vivre ensemble Shizuo ! Vivre ensemble !

Elle appuya particulièrement sur les mots. Elle avait l'air désespérée, presque au bord des larmes.

Izaya : Cette idée me ronge de l'intérieur, me consume, me hante. J'en ai encore rêvé cette nuit ! Néanmoins…J'ai l'impression que c'est une vision bien trop idyllique de notre relation… C'est comme essayer de toucher les étoiles, impossible…

La brune se cogna à nouveau le front contre son volant, créant un long son de klaxon. Doucement, une main se posa sur le dessus de sa tête, caressant ses cheveux.

Shizuo : Qui a dit que c'était impossible ?

Izaya : Je suis sûre que vivre avec moi serait un cauchemar…

Shizuo : Ne dit pas de bêtises.

Il vint embrasser les cheveux de son informatrice qui ne daignait toujours pas montrer le bout de son nez. Discrètement, il fit passer ses mains près de ses côtes et se mit à la chatouiller. La brune hurla presque avant de mourir de rire. Shizuo coucha le dossier du siège de la brune pour l'attaquer encore plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ce petit jeu dura un moment avant que le blond n'arrête pour venir embrasser sa belle et ensuite la regarder. « Qu'elle est belle » pensait-il. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant d'effectuer une drôle de rotation qui envoya Izaya baladé sur le siège passager pour que Shizuo prenne le volant. L'informatrice avait l'air retournée.

Izaya : Qu'est-ce qui te prend… ?!

Shizuo : Finalement, je n'ai plus trop envie de voir de film, on ira un autre jour.

La brune était troublée par ce changement de comportement mais il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue. La vue de Shizuo au volant, ne lui déplaisait guère.

A suivre…


	67. Chapter 67

Son cœur palpitait sous sa poitrine dont le blond s'occuper tendrement. Ils se voyaient à peine dans le noir mais tous deux savaient quels endroits toucher, mordre, où même pour s'agripper pour être au plus près du corps de l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement entre deux coups de reins que donner le blond à la brune. Celle-ci s'agrippait désespérément au dos de l'ex-barman qui, par chance, ne ressentait aucune douleur mais à la place, tout le plaisir que pouvait lui procurer son informatrice. La concernée dégager une douce odeur de rose qui n'échappa pas à Shizuo qui la serra un peu plus contre elle. L'autre lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait, il ne pouvait qu'y croire désormais. Sa forte main caressa la joue d'Izaya. Celle-ci put voir le sourire du blond malgré la pénombre. Lui, put apercevoir son regard carmin. Il ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser une énième fois et lui chuchoter à son tour c'est quelques mots dans l'oreille.

Shizuo : Je t'aime…

…

Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre parmi les draps. Leurs jambes se croisaient et leurs mains étaient unies.

Izaya : Tu es sur de vouloir le faire ?

Shizuo : Je crois qu'après ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu n'as plus besoin de douter.

Izaya : C'est justement ta dernière chance de t'enfuir.

Shizuo : Crois-moi, si je l'avais voulu, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

Les joues de la brune foncèrent légèrement. Ses doigts qui avaient quitté la main de Shizuo, vinrent se promener sur le torse de celui-ci. Il n'y avait aucune cicatrice.

Shizuo : Tu as l'aire pensive.

Izaya : Je réfléchissais juste au fonctionnement de ton corps. Pourquoi ni a-t-il aucune marque malgré tout ce que tu as pu subir ? Que ce soit par moi, ou les autres ?

Shizuo : Je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais avant, tu me traitais toujours de monstre… Peut-être que j'ai effectivement ce côté sombre…

Izaya : Tais-toi…

Shizuo : Quoi ?

Izaya : S'il y a un monstre ici, il s'agit de moi… Regarde-moi…

La brune se redressa, ôtant le drap pour dévoiler son corps qui depuis le dernier combat, avait subi un sacré choc. On y voyait encore les coups qu'elle avait pris, les lames qui l'avaient touchée. Elle n'en garderait peut-être pas indéfiniment des cicatrices physiques, mais dans son esprit, le mal était fait.

Izaya : Ta rose est fanée Shizuo… Les pétales sont tombés…

Alors que c'était des larmes qui s'apprêtaient à tomber, l'informatrice se fit renverser en arrière par son blond qui l'embrassa fougueusement.

Shizuo : Cela ne m'empêchera pas de la conserver précieusement.

Son regard brun et son air sérieux l'envoutèrent et firent s'envoler ses doutes. L'informatrice se laissa guider dans cette danse sans fin qu'ils avaient débuté à deux. Ses fines mains plongèrent dans la chevelure blonde de l'homme qui l'enlacer tendrement tout en l'embrassant avec passion.

Izaya : Je t'aime aussi…

…

Les cartons s'entasser dans le petit appartement miséreux auquel le blond allait faire ses adieux. Celui-ci revenait tout juste du camion pour emporter d'autres cartons que la brune s'activer à faire. La jeune femme était si concentrée qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué dans la pièce. Elle se contentait de condamner les cartons avec du scotch. Par chance, Shizuo n'avait pas tellement d'affaires. Il s'agissait surtout de vêtements et de quelques souvenirs familiaux. C'était bien pour cela qu'ils n'avaient pas sollicité l'aide de leurs amis. A quoi bon les déranger pour si peu ? L'ex-barman prit trois cartons dans ses bras mais avant de passer le seuil de la porte, il fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers sa tornade brune pour aller lui embrasser sa nuque découverte. Il partit en vitesse pour faire mine qu'il était innocent. Néanmoins, il ne résista pas à l'envie de voir la tête de la brune qu'il n'avait pas bougée d'un poil. Déçu, il quitta l'appartement pour retourner au camion mais s'il savait que derrière ce manque de réaction, se cacher une informatrice terriblement embarrassée, abordant une paire de joues bien rouges. La jeune femme vint enfouir son visage dans l'une des nombreuses chemises qu'elle avait déjà emballée.

Izaya : Idiot de Shizuo…

Encore une soirée et une nuit avant que demain ne soient leur premier jour de vie commune. Comment cela allait-il se passer ? Serait-ce un conte de fées ou un véritable désastre ? Seul le temps nous le dira. En attendant, le dernier carton fut fermé. Ils allaient enfin être ensemble. Ils étaient jeunes et cons à l'époque, prêts à tuer l'autre… Ce temps était révolu pour laisser place à une drôle d'histoire dont personne ne connaissait la fin, enfin… Pour l'instant…

A suivre…


	68. Chapter 68

Un nouveau jour se lever sur Shinjuku. Il faisait plutôt frais ce matin, c'était bien pour cela que l'on pouvait distinguer une fine silhouette sous les draps noirs. Soudain, deux petites boules de poils sautèrent sur le lit pour venir toucher du bout de la truffe, la main de leur tendre maitresse qui dépassait des draps. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la main ne se cache comme tout le reste du corps. Néanmoins, Cherï et Yume n'étaient pas décider à abandonner. Le plus jeune fonça sous la couette, l'autre suivit rapidement. Ils ne leur avaient pas fallut longtemps pour réveiller leur maitresse qui baissa le drap d'un coup sec. Ses yeux carmin fusillaient le plafond. La jeune femme se redressa et regarda ses deux chats, affichant leurs bouilles innocentes qui voulaient très clairement dire « nourris-nous ». La brune soupira avant de leur caresser à tous la tête et de profiter d'un élan de courage pour quitter son lit, ce fut plus compliqué que prévu.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin debout, elle attrapa sa robe de chambre de satin pour cacher un minimum sa nudité évidente après la nuit qu'elle avait passée. L'informatrice quitta la chambre pour se rendre jusqu'au salon du loft, personne. Elle alla dans la cuisine, pareil. Il n'y avait qu'un mot près d'une tasse de café posée sur le plan de travail, accompagné de toast à la confiture de framboise et d'œil brouillés. La brune sourie et lu le mot où été écrit « mange un morceau avant de travailler ». L'homme qui avait écrit ça était très attentionné envers sa belle qui, après avoir nourris ses deux poursuivants, prit son petit déjeuner pour se diriger vers son bureau et y ouvrir son ordinateur. Son sourire ne voulut pas disparaitre lorsqu'elle vit son fond d'écran. Elle, tenant Cherï dans ses bras et à ses côtés, son blond préféré tenant Yume.

Et oui, les deux anciens ennemies étaient toujours ensemble et menaient une petite vie tranquille, en effet cela est possible, depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Ils habitaient toujours le loft de l'informatrice qui venait de s'attaquer à ses toasts. Celle-ci n'avait pas voulus quitter son petit confort pour aller dans l'ancien appartement miteux de Shizuo, qui n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter. La brunette avait du caractère et un sens très poussé de la négociation qui était toujours aussi avantageux. Bref, les tourtereaux se portaient bien. Ils cuisinaient ensemble, sortent souvent, se taquinent toujours un peu pour ne pas s'ennuyer et font même du sport ensemble ! Non, je ne parlais pas de sexe mais du yoga auquel Shizuo avait accepté de se mettre pour le plus grand bonheur d'Izaya qui avait prochainement prévu de lui faire essayer le patin à glace.

Il se passa une heure, ou peut-être même deux, durant lesquelles, l'informatrice éplucha ses nouveaux dossiers informatiques que les autorités lui avaient fournis. La jeune femme étant une professionnelle dans le métier, avait toute la confiance de la police nationale japonaise. Personne ne connaissait sa vraie identité car lorsqu'elle se retrouvait entouré des policiers, elle faisait mine d'être l'intermédiaire, de « sa patronne », qui n'était autre qu'elle-même. Cela lui rappela l'épisode de la mâchoire écrasée, une sacrée partie de rigolade ainsi qu'une sacrée enveloppe mais trêve de plaisanterie. Elle regarda son agenda et remarqua qu'il était bientôt l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Shinra. Pourquoi ? Depuis peu, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas très bien. Shizuo avait insistée pour qu'elle voit Shinra le plus vite possible.

Après son petit déjeuner et une bonne douche bien méritée, la brune se hâta de se préparer pour ensuite partir, direction : le domicile son médicine.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver. A peine avait-elle frappé à la porte que Celty vint lui ouvrir, la Dullahan semblait heureuse de voir l'informatrice. Elle l'a fit rentrée et lui proposa de s'installer le temps qu'elle prépare du thé. Peu de temps après, Shinra arriva.

Shinra : Alors comme ça, on ne se sent pas bien ?

Izaya : N'en rajoute pas, surtout que j'aurais préféré rester chez moi.

Shinra : C'est toujours un plaisir à ce que je vois… Que t'arrive t-il ?

Izaya : Des mal de ventre, des fièvres fréquentes…

Shinra : C'est tout ?

D'un coup, Celty arriva, munie de son portable qu'elle montra à Shinra.

Shinra : Apparemment, tu as des pertes d'équilibres.

Shizuo, le traitre… Il avait prévenu Celty… La brune soupira.

Izaya : Je travaille beaucoup en ce moment.

Shinra : Pourquoi cela ? Tu as déjà bien assez d'argent pour toute une vie, alors pourquoi en faire autant ?

Izaya : Je suis ce qu'on appelle « un monstre du travail », je n'aime pas rester inactive et en ce moment, j'ai de très gros contrat.

Shinra : Fais attention, t'a dernière affaire a faillit te couter la vie.

Izaya : C'est bien pour ça que je travaille, pour oublier ce qu'il s'est passé.

Shinra : Il y a des cicatrices qui ne disparaissent jamais.

Izaya : Je suis venue ici pour un diagnostic, pas pour t'entendre critiquer mes choix de vie.

Shinra : Tes fameux choix ont des répercussions sur ta santé mais pour ce qui est de ton ventre et ta tête, je peux te prescrire ce qu'il faut. Concernant les vertiges, il faut te reposer, change-toi les idées.

La brune fut moyennement convaincue mais garda ses pensées pour elle tout en buvant le thé que Celty lui avait servit. Shinra lui donna son ordonnance et elle voulut partir rapidement. Ce qu'elle fit après avoir remercier Celty qu'elle salua tout en souriant. Une fois dans sa voiture, elle soupira une fois de plus avant d'entendre son portable sonner. Un message. Elle y jeta un œil, c'était Celty. En lisant le message, les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent.

Celty : Si j'étais toi, je penserais à faire un test de grossesse. Juste au cas où.

A suivre…


	69. Chapter 69

Izaya avait lu et relu la notice encore et encore avant de se lancer. La brune, sous les conseils de Celty, avait acheté un test de grossesse. Elle allait se lancer même si elle doutait fortement qu'elle soit enceinte. C'était juste pour vérifier. La jeune femme y était restée un moment et avait relu la notice encore une fois en attendant le résultat. Autant vous dire qu'elle avait la boule au ventre, elle n'était pas prête à être maman. Soudain, elle entendit l'alarme de son téléphone qui voulait dire que c'était l'heure du résultat. Izaya attrapa le test rapidement et regarda l'objet tout en gardant un œil sur la notice. Soudain, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'était pas enceinte. Néanmoins, elle utilisa un second test de grossesse, juste pour être sûr. Celui-ci se révélait également négatif.

La brune quitta les toilettes après avoir remonté son pantalon. Elle alla jeter les tests qu'elle dissimula sous des boulettes de papiers. Il ne fallait pas que le blond voit ça, qu'en penserait-il ? Aurait-il aimé qu'il en soit autrement ou aurait-il été de son avis ? Elle n'en savait rien. Il fallait arrêter d'y penser.

Il était presque 17h, Shizuo allait rentrer dans une heure. C'était son tour de préparer le repas, autant vous dire que sa motivation était au plus bas. Et pourquoi ne pas lui proposer un restaurant ? Cela faisait longtemps ! C'était décider ! L'informatrice monta jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrit son dressing. Soudain, un détail la percuta. Elle reconnut le sac contenant une tenue qu'elle avait achetée à Shizuo et qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui donner. Elle avait hâte de la voir avec.

Sans hésiter plus longtemps, Izaya retira toutes les étiquettes, mis le tout dans la machine, puis dans le sèche-linge et elle repassa la tenue. D'un coup, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, suivit d'un « Je suis rentré ». Elle avait fini pile dans les temps et c'est à peine, si elle avait couru pour aller retrouver son blond. Celui-ci venait de poser sa veste sur le canapé ainsi que son sac et il se retrouvait déjà avec autre chose dans les bras : Izaya.

Izaya : Bonsoir !

La brune affichait un grand sourire que son blond lui rendit avant de l'embrasser.

Izaya : Alors ta journée ?

Shizuo : Tu t'endormirais aussitôt si je te la racontais, et toi ? Et ton rendez-vous chez Shinra ?

Izaya : Médicaments et du repos.

Shizuo : Et te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu as déjà jeté la boîte de comprimés.

Izaya : On ne peut rien te cacher.

Shizuo : Izaya…

Izaya : Quoi ? Je déteste le gout que me laissent les médicaments en bouche !

Shizuo : Rappel-moi ton âge ?

La brune afficha une mine boudeuse qui confirmait bien les dires du blond qui se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Izaya : En attendant, la gamine que je suis à un cadeau pour toi.

Shizuo : Vraiment ?

Izaya : Mais tu ne l'auras que si tu me portes jusqu'à la chambre.

Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. L'autre semblait conquis par l'idée de pouvoir garder ses mains sur les fesses de l'informatrice plus longtemps. Il monta donc tout en continuant de la porter, l'embrasser et profiter du derrière d'Izaya, qu'il avait terriblement envie de mordre à pleines dents, peut-être plus tard. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Shizuo posa la jeune femme sur le lit, à côté de vêtements pliés.

Izaya : C'est pour toi.

Shizuo savait que la brune avait très bon gout en matière de vêtements, il se demandait juste pourquoi elle lui offrait cela, y avait-il une occasion particulière ?

Izaya : Non aucune, juste pour te faire plaisir.

Le blond se déshabilla et enfila la tenue pendant que sa chère et tendre allait se préparer après lui avoir dit que ce soir, ils mangeraient dehors. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour revenir tout en abordant une robe licou couleur prune, accompagné d'escarpin noir et d'une veste fluide à motif floral.

Izaya : Prête.

Shizuo : Je conduis.

Dit-il en montrant les clés de la voiture à Izaya qui pouffa.

Izaya : Tu ne sais même pas où aller.

Shizuo : Eh bien si, je vais te faire découvrir un endroit sympa où j'aime bien aller.

L'ex-barman se contenta de sourire et n'en dit pas plus à la brune qui semblait perplexe. Ils allèrent donc chercher la voiture et se rendirent dans un petit restaurant non loin qui se trouvait au bout d'une ruelle avec de nombreux graffitis sur les murs. Izaya, qui tenait le bras de son compagnon, regarda l'enseigne. « Sakuratei », elle en avait déjà entendu parler mais n'était jamais venue. Ils entrèrent et ne tardèrent pas à être abordé pour ensuite être placé.

Izaya : L'ambiance me plaît mais j'en l'impression d'être un peu trop habillée…

Shizuo : Tu es parfaite, ne t'inquiète pas.

Izaya : Néanmoins, si c'était pour venir dans un restaurant où nous faisons nous même nos plats, j'aurais préféré rester à la maison… Surtout que je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de cuisiner.

Shizuo : Grincheuse mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider.

A suivre…


	70. Chapter 70

Finalement, la soirée se passait bien. Nos amoureux s'amusaient. Shizuo faisait découvrir les joies des petits restaurants à Izaya qui commençait à y prendre plaisir en voyant son blond s'occupait de son plat et du sien. L'ex-barman était en train de lui faire un okonomiyaki, une espèce d'omelette aux allures de pancakes. La brune avait également commandé une salade, pour changer. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien dans la soirée, ils avaient même décidé de revenir en compagnie de Shinra et Celty. Enfin, les deux prirent un dessert et partirent après que Shizuo ait réglé l'addition.

Izaya : On continue la balade ?

Shizuo : Oui bien sur.

Les deux prirent la voiture, Izaya fit au volant. Elle aussi avait gardé une destination secrète pour la soirée. Shizuo se demandait bien où elle l'emmenait. Plus tard, il reconnut l'endroit et eut du mal à comprendre la brune.

Shizuo : Kabukicho ?

Izaya : Pourquoi pas ?

Shizuo : Tu sais que ce n'est pas recommandé d'aller là-bas ?

Izaya : C'est bien pour ça que j'y vais.

La jeune femme descendit de la voiture, le blond la suivit. Elle ferma la voiture à clé et ils purent partir. Shizuo avait vraiment du mal à comprendre le choix de destination d'Izaya. N'étant pas rassuré, il passa son bras autour de la taille de sa compagne et garda un œil sur les gens passant un peu trop près d'eux. Nombreux étaient les regards posés sur « sa » brune. Celle-ci ne semblait pas s'en soucier, elle regardait l'écran de son portable. Doucement, le blond remarqua que la main droite d'Izaya se décala doucement pour disparaitre dans son dos. Shizuo regarda en arrière et vit un homme, visiblement éméché, avec un couteau dans la cuisse. Il reconnut la lame.

Shizuo : Tu es rapide.

Izaya : Merci

Rien ne l'avait perturbée, elle continuait à pianoter sur son téléphone. Shizuo jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'ivrogne qui peinait à ôter le couteau tellement il était plein. Visiblement, elle savait très bien se défendre toute seule dans ce genre d'environnement.

Shizuo : Alors, pourquoi sommes-nous venu ici ?

Elle ne lui dit rien, elle se contenta de lui sourire avant de l'attraper soudainement par le poignet pour l'entrainer dans une ruelle qui déboucher sur les escaliers menant à une sorte de sous-sol. Le blond se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un bar caché, d'une boîte de nuit ou d'une maison close… Sa brune continua de l'entrainer. Ils firent face à une foule de gens qui faisaient la queue. Le videur alla à leur rencontre et les fie rentrer avant tout les autres.

Shizuo : Pourquoi ?

Izaya : Je lui ai évité la prison car il venait tout juste de devenir papa pour la première fois.

Shizuo : Très aimable de ta part.

Les deux continuèrent à descendre les marches jusqu'à atteindre un grand sous-sol réaménager en boîte de nuit. Il y avait quelques projecteurs, des lasers, de la fumée artificielle partout en sol, un bar et quelques coins pour boire entre amis. Shizuo apprécié l'ambiance.

Izaya : Tu aimes ?

Shizuo : Beaucoup.

Izaya : Tant mieux.

L'ex-barman resta perplexe, il ne comprenait ce qu'avait voulu dire l'informatrice par « tant mieux ». Etait-elle attachée à cet endroit ?

Izaya : On va danser ?

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre qu'Izaya l'avait déjà entrainé au milieu de la foule qui ne se prier pas pour danser et s'amuser. Les musiques étaient variées, les pas endiablés. Les deux se regardaient avec des flammes dans les yeux. Autour d'eux naquit un brasier. Ils s'amusaient, c'était indéniable, tout comme le fait qu'ils s'aimaient. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont ils se regardaient en dansant. D'un coup, Shizuo attrapa Izaya par les hanches et l'enlaça avec force et amour, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait auparavant. La belle quant à elle, passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son blond et l'embrassa avec passion. Ils avaient chaud, ils transpiraient après avoir tant dansé… Néanmoins ils s'en fichaient bien. Rien n'arrêta leur baiser. Les deux « monstres » d'Ikebukuro et de Shinjuku étaient tous les deux sur la piste, s'enlaçant et s'embrassant. Qui aurait pu croire ça un jour ? C'est même à ce moment-là que Shizuo eut le déclic. Tout ce que Tom lui avait dit… Peut-être qu'Izaya était bien la femme de sa vie…Il en était sûr désormais. Elle était celle qui n'avait pas peur de se laisser étreindre par l'Homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro. Parfois, elle avait beau être infecte, il savait qu'elle était la seule à vraiment le comprendre. Cela était d'ailleurs réciproque. Izaya sentit son cœur se resserrait. Elle repensa à ce que son ancien « elle », lui avait dit. Peut-être était-elle finalement faite pour être avec lui… La brune se voyait se réveiller tous les matins à ses côtés. Elle se voyait se marier et créer une famille avec lui. La même chose leur vint en tête au même moment…

Shizuo / Izaya : Je t'aime…

Il y eut un léger blanc entre eux avant qu'ils ne se mettent à rire aux éclats, toujours dans les bras de l'autre. Shizuo embrassa sa brune sur le front et elle se colla un peu plus à lui.

Izaya : Rentrons à la maison.

A suivre…


	71. Chapter 71

Les étages défilaient. Il faisait particulièrement chaud dans l'ascenseur. Peut-être parce que nos deux amoureux étaient déjà en train de commencer ce qu'ils faisaient habituellement dans le lit. En effet, les mains de Shizuo se balader déjà sous la robe d'Izaya, qui avait fait tomber la culotte. La jeune femme ne se laisser pas faire, elle s'amusait à titiller la bosse naissante sous le pantalon du blond qui serra les dents. Se concentrant pour ne pas céder et lui faire l'amour dans l'ascenseur. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas envie d'elle, il ne voulait juste pas croiser les autres habitants de l'immeuble. Le loft n'était plus très loin, encore quatre étages. Il n'en pouvait plus, Izaya avait déjà passé la frontière qu'était le caleçon. Elle lui mordait le lobe de l'oreille, lui mordillait le cou. Laisser s'échappé des souffles terriblement sexy qui étaient sur le point de faire craquer Shizuo, aussi bien mentalement que dans son pantalon.

L'informatrice jouait avec les nerfs de l'autre, elle aimait ça. Elle savait qu'il luttait corps et âme pour ne pas l'agripper par les fesses et lui faire l'amour contre les murs froids de l'ascenseur. Plus que deux étages, le temps paraissait terriblement long. Le blond n'en pouvait plus. Il embrassait Izaya dans la nuque, espérant faire plier celle-ci mais elle était visiblement plus forte que lui. Un étage. Le soutien-gorge vola. Dernier étage. Izaya passa la carte dans la l'appareil de reconnaissance et ils purent accéder au couloir menant à l'unique porte de l'étage, le loft d'Izaya. Ils ne risquaient plus de croiser quelqu'un. Shizuo déboutonna sa chemise, la brune en fit autant avec sa robe. L'excitation était à son comble. Le garde du corps aurait voulu²& défoncer la porte pour entrer plus rapidement mais il dut se retenir où l'informatrice ruinerait leur plan de fin de soirée. Celle-ci venait tout juste de mettre la clé dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte de leur antre.

Ils y pénétrèrent après que Shizuo ait ramassé leurs affaires, c'est-à-dire : la culotte, le soutien-gorge, la ceinture, les talons de la brune… Ils s'étaient quelque peu éparpillé mais bon, rien de bien grave. A peine rentré, qu'ils avaient déjà refermé la porte. Shizuo put donc déchainer la bête en lui. Il attrapa Izaya et l'emmena jusqu'à son bureau. Par chance, il n'y avait rien sur celui-ci apars un petit cactus, un pot à crayon et un calendrier. La brune était très ordonnée et ne laisser jamais rien trainer pour le plus grand bonheur de son partenaire qui pu donc la déshabiller et s'occuper aussitôt d'elle. Ils avaient déjà fait l'amour sur le bureau mais bon, quand quelque chose vous plaît, autant continuer. De toute façon, ils devaient avoir déjà fait l'amour au moins une fois dans tous les coins du loft.

D'un coup, le blond plongea la tête la première. Izaya ne tarda pas à gémir de plus belle. Le blond avait toujours su où se trouvaient ses points faibles concernant le sexe. De plus, ils étaient nombreux. Il ne resta pas longtemps en bas, il remonta rapidement pour l'embrasser après s'être essuyé la bouche. La brune aurait voulu lui rendre la pareille mais elle n'eut pas le temps, Shizuo l'agrippa et la pénétra. Il n'en pouvait plus. La brune cria presque. Elle dut s'agripper au meuble pour résister un minimum. L'homme au-dessus d'elle avait cette étincelle dans les yeux qu'elle adorait. Elle savait qu'il avait durement résisté alors elle ne broncha pas, elle participa même en empoignant la tignasse blonde pour venir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de leur propriétaire. Le baiser se transforma rapidement en coup de dents acérées. La lèvre inférieure de Shizuo saigna beaucoup. La brune passa sa langue dessus. L'ex-barman explosa. Il l'agrippa un peu plus fort, passant entièrement ses bras autour d'elle et donna des coups de butoir plus fort que les autres au fur et à mesure. Izaya criait réellement désormais, ses ongles rentraient dans la peau de l'autre qui ne le remarqua même pas. Il était bien trop concentré sur autre chose. Ses yeux bruns s'ouvrirent pour admirer la femme sous lui. « Qu'elle est belle » pensa-t-il en scrutant la sublime créature. Sa peau avait beau être légèrement entaillée à certains endroits, elle était toujours aussi douce. Ses seins d'une taille parfaite, le faisaient toujours rêver. Ses lèvres rougies à cause des baisers et des morsures lui donner envie de l'embrasser encore plus. Sa taille si fine qu'il avait peur de briser à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Ses doigts fins qui étaient comparables à ceux d'un ange lorsqu'elle le touchait. Ses cheveux devenus plus courts qu'il aimait toujours autant. Ses yeux rubis remplie de luxure. Cette femme avait l'air d'un ange qu'on aurait souillé, alors qu'en réalité, elle était un véritable démon. Et son odeur de rose… Dieu qu'il en était fou, c'était devenu comme une drogue dont il avait besoin chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque moment… Il n'était plus très loin de la délivrance.

Izaya : Shizuo !

Lorsque la brune cria son nom, le concerné réagit aussitôt. Il revint dans le monde réel et stoppa net ses gestes. Izaya pleurait… Il ne rêvait pas, des larmes coulaient le long des joues de la jeune femme qui peina à se relever pour enlacer son blond qui était tout d'un coup très inquiet. Il lui caressa le dos et la serra doucement contre lui, espérant ne pas avoir être trop brute. Soudain, il entendit un léger murmure près de son oreille. Un nouveau « je t'aime ». Ces mots étaient un véritable cadeau de la part d'Izaya qui ne le lâcha pas. D'un coup, Shizuo attrapa celle-ci pour la soulever et les deux finirent dans le fauteuil. Shizuo en dessous, Izaya au-dessus. Les perles salées étaient toujours présentes sur le coin des yeux couleur sang de la belle. Son compagnon, la couvrit de baiser pour se faire pardonner d'avoir été un chouia trop brutale. Elle ne lui avait rien dit mais il se doutait qu'il devait s'agir de cela. Doucement, il posa son front contre l'épaule de son informatrice.

Shizuo : Moi aussi.

Le cœur de l'autre se serra une fois de plus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sans réfléchir, elle l'embrassa fougueusement avant de bouger ses hanches d'elle-même. Shizuo se laissa faire. Il la laissa diriger. Choisir l'allure, la façon de le faire, tout… Finalement, il ne leur fallut que dix minutes de plus avant de finir. Izaya s'écrasa dans les bras de son homme qui la rattrapa. Puis, il échangea les places. Il posa la brune sur le fauteuil pour aller chercher de quoi la couvrir. Il revint avec le plaid en fausse fourrure du canapé. Puis, il alla chercher une bouteille d'eau et tous les deux se mirent devant la baie vitrée pour admirer la vue.

Shizuo : J'ai adoré cette soirée…

Izaya : Moi aussi…

Ils avaient beau ne pas être assis à côté l'un de l'autre, leurs mains ne se quittaient pas. Ils étaient liés, vraiment. Ils détournèrent les yeux de la vue et croisèrent le regard de l'autre, ils se souriaient. Pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Ils s'embrassèrent donc une fois de plus avec tout l'amour dont ils bénéficiaient depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient heureux d'aimer pour la première fois, et aussi fort.

A suivre…


	72. Chapter 72

Il était dans les environs de seize heures. Dans le loft résonnait le bruit des touches de l'ordinateur d'Izaya qui depuis ce matin était dessus. Elle et son appareil surchauffé grandement. La brune fonctionnait à la caféine, elle devait être à sa septième tasse depuis dix heures. Elle avait à peine mangé, ce qui inquiéter son blond, non loin d'elle. L'informatrice lui avait demandé de ne surtout pas la déranger aujourd'hui mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Etait-elle sur un gros contrat ? Quelqu'un cherchait-il encore à lui nuire ? Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il sache.

Shizuo : Je sais que tu m'as dit de te laisser tranquille mais je voulais savoir si tout aller bien.

Izaya : Oui, oui…

L'informatrice ne lâcha pas son écran des yeux. Ce qui embêta Shizuo.

Shizuo : Si tu ne me réponds pas franchement, je fais voler ton ordinateur.

Izaya : Désoler Shizu-chan mais là je ne peux vraiment pas m'arrêter. De plus, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler.

Shizuo : Depuis quand respectes-tu les règles ?

Izaya : Depuis que je suis avec toi… Depuis que j'ai failli mourir… Depuis que mes cheveux se sont retrouvés raccourcis…

Cette fois, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait l'aire sérieuse, avec une pointe de méchanceté dans les yeux. Il ne l'avait pas vu comme cela depuis longtemps. Elle soupira.

Izaya : J'aurais fini d'ici une heure… Après ça, je te promets de ne plus toucher à mon ordinateur sauf si le travail m'y oblige.

Shizuo : D'accord… Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

Izaya : Du café s'il te plaît.

Le blond prit donc la tasse de la brune qui retourna à ses occupations. Il alla dans la cuisine et mit la cafetière en route. Il observa Izaya discrètement. Elle semblait à bout de forces. Il la voyait tremblait d'ici. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains tout en soupirant avant de reprendre le travail. En l'a voyant comme ça, il eut une idée. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour faire une petite surprise à sa compagne. Puis, il lui ramena sa tasse sans rien dire. Ensuite, il s'éloigna en prenant soin de jeter un œil à Izaya qui s'apprêta à prendre la tasse. Soudain, elle remarqua quelque chose et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Shizuo avait fait du latte Art, un cœur flottait dans sa tasse. Elle le regarda avec des yeux remplit d'amour avant de reposer sa tasse sur son bureau.

Comme promis, Izaya avait fini l'heure d'après. Elle avait également enfin osé toucher à son café qu'elle but après avoir pris une photo. Manque de chance, elle se retrouvait toute seule sur le canapé à regarder les informations. En effet, son blond était parti faire des courses. Néanmoins, elle ne resta pas sans compagnie bien longtemps car ses deux bébés l'avaient rejointe. Cherï et Yume s'étaient posé sur ses genoux pour venir y ronronner. Leur maitresse ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de les câliner. Elle avait son petit bonheur.

…

Le blond parcourait Shinjuku avec ses sacs de courses à la main, sa liste dans l'autre.

Shizuo : Je crois que j'ai tout.

Dit-il juste avant d'arriver à la voiture. Il mit ses achats dans le coffre mais au moment de monter dans le véhicule, son portable sonna. Il décrocha.

Shinra : Salut Shizuo ! Comment vas-tu ?

Shizuo : Assez bien, toi ?

Shinra : Parfaitement bien ! Dis-moi, que faites-vous avec Izaya ce soir ?

Shizuo : Surement rien, Izaya a travaillée comme une folle toute la journée et je tiens à ce qu'elle se repose, tu verrais les poches qu'elle a sous les yeux.

Shinra : Justement ! Venez chez nous ce soir ! Celty et moi avons une nouvelle qui pourrait vous remonter le moral et tu peux me croire, la fatigue d'Izaya sera un lointain souvenir.

Shizuo : Je ne sais pas.

Shinra : Allez…

Shizuo : Je lui demanderais en rentrant.

Shinra : D'accord, n'oublie pas !

…

Izaya : Moi qui croyait que tu voulais que je me repose…

Dit la brune d'un air cynique alors qu'elle gardait les yeux rivés sur la route menant jusque chez leurs amis. Le blond se sentait mal de l'avoir fait sortir. Il savait que le fait qu'elle ait mise ses lunettes de soleil malgré le mauvais temps, ne signifiait rien de bon. Elle devait avoir une sale tête. Finalement, ils arrièrent à l'appartement de Shinra et Celty qui les attendaient avec joie. Néanmoins, celle-ci s'atténua lorsqu'ils virent Izaya sans ses lunettes de soleil qui montrer bel et bien, une sacrée paire de cernes. Elle avait pris dix ans d'un coup. Enfin, les quatre allèrent s'assoir auprès d'un thé sur le canapé et les fauteuils.

Shinra : On a une grande nouvelle !

La brune et le blond se regardèrent d'un air perplexe, ils se demandaient bien ce qui était si important pour que cela requiert leur présence. Tout d'un coup, ils annoncèrent, ou plutôt, Shinra annonça la nouvelle.

Shinra : Préparez vos valises car dans deux jours, nous partons tous les quatre pour nous ressourcer dans une des meilleures sources thermales du Japon !

A suivre…


End file.
